


A Winchester's Heart; The Good, The Bad & The Unexplained

by Eiress, LolaAnn, superslayer



Category: Angel - Fandom, BtVS - Fandom, SPN
Genre: All Human, Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 87,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiress/pseuds/Eiress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaAnn/pseuds/LolaAnn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/superslayer/pseuds/superslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is used to getting women to fall at his feet, his brother had just married the ‘love of his life’ when Dean met her. She was everything he never knew he wanted and more. The life and times of the Winchester Clan and Dean learning that sometimes opening your heart can bring you more than you ever dreamed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue & A Nice Day for A White Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Supernatural and all related characters are copyright The CW Network. (Eric Kripke) No infringement intended. Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all related characters are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringement intended. Thank you to Superslayer for making my Idea a readable story and Lolaann73 for beta and also coauthoring when my muse died.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A perfect Wedding and the best man's intrigued.

[](http://s240.beta.photobucket.com/user/sassycatmuse/media/Decorated%20images/wh_zps91cac067-1_zps9a8732b0.jpg.html)

Prologue 

"Big Day." 

"A very big day," Sam repeated. 

"That's what I said. It's a big freakin' day. And somehow, if you gave the word, I’d have the Impala ready in five." 

Sam shook his head sadly. He leaned casually against the wall, peering at his brother with part suspicion and part wonder.

The stained glass glowed while the lowering sun's rays slanted in from the west, dripping gold paint across horizontal layers of pale rose, buff, and salmon from the intermingled picture of the crucifix painted on the glass. Sometimes, Sam had to wonder if Dad had destroyed Dean's soul altogether. Dean had been forced to be both protector and surrogate dad to Sam all his life. "Dean, I’m lucky to have a wonderful woman like Jess…I’ve spent my entire life looking for what I see in her eyes."

Dean turned slowly, fixing Sam with a steady glare. From the way his mouth curled into a mischievous grin, Sam knew he'd been had. "Just because I didn't go to Stanford doesn't mean I'm a complete idiot, college boy," he said

"I didn't say . . ." Sam paused, stuck. Dean loved to give him crap about having attended Stanford—and graduating Pre-law—while Dean carried on the family business. 

"Look, Sam, I know what it means to have somewhere to care about. I know about love. I even get why you want to marry her—.” 

"I love her." 

"Oh for the love of…What did I just say? Dude, are you even listening to me?" 

When Dean got in this kind of mood, there was no winning. After his years at college, away from his big brother, Sam had to learn Dean's habits and quirks all over again. These last few years, spending time with Dean and Dean’s precious Impala, he believed he had reacquainted himself with most of those traits, good and bad. 

"It is pretty spectacular," Sam said, hoping to change the subject. Another glance at the opposite wall showed that in just minutes, Sam Winchester would be marrying the girl of his dreams. The music played heavily on the organ from downstairs while hints of roses tickled Sam's nose from all the arrangements that donned the church auditorium below. "I'm glad you decided to be the best man." 

"Me too," Dean said. He scratched his head, mussing his short brown hair and stood smirking at his younger brother, "You’re kinda cool for a wuss."

“Jerk” Sam snickered.

“Bitch… You know Jess is really way out of your league,” Dean snorted. "Am I wrong?" 

"More like . . . not a clue," Sam replied. 

"You can give me detention. Oh, wait, that's right . . . you aren't the boss of me. So, I guess you can just bite me."

"That's not happening," Sam said. "Maybe we should get downstairs; they’ll be waiting on us." Even as he said it, he recognized that Dean might take it as giving orders again. That was something he and Dean struggled with.

Dean shot him a dark glance but didn't say anything. He pushed off the wall. "Let's hit it." 

[i] Three days Earlier…[/i]

The soft music played in the background at Asoro, the most exclusive restaurant in Canopy Springs. Leave it to his brother to pick a boujee place like this to eat. Dean tugged once again on the tie that his brother had called and told him to wear. According to Sam, he was supposed to dress nice and be on his best behavior. He was meeting with Jess’s family and because Dean hadn’t met them yet; Sam didn’t want Jess to change her mind after her had family met him. Dean had politely reminded him that Jess had met him and not run away. 

He swaggered to the table while winking and leering at the waitress that dodged by him quickly, “Hold on there sweetheart, where’s the fire?”

The waitress just blushed and composed herself, “Did you need some help, sir?” 

“Looking for the Winchester party.”

“Right this way.” The pretty, young girl with the short-cropped brown bob flushed while leading Dean to the adjoining room.

“I’ll follow you anywhere, princess.” 

This remark was met with another blush and nod, and then Dean spotted all the luscious females sitting at the table. There were redheads, blondes and brunettes ‘oh my’. The nervous waitress scurried off as Dean checked out her backside. Then he turned to survey the undiscovered land that lay before him.

Sam scowled as he watched his brother rove his eyes over the table, “Dean, you remember Jess.”

The glowing blonde smiled deeply at Dean and held out her hand, “Of course I remember him…”

“The offer still stands if you want to run off with me and leave Sam here,” Dean winked.

Sam shook his head as he made introductions around the table, knowing that Dean was silently listing all of the females in his head; Dan...Sheila-check redhead big boobs…. Chris… something or other; then Diane…sultry brunette. Dawn- brunette and off limits from the scowl Sam sent him…relative…too young…Isabella…hot, young, firm and blonde…check. The list continued without fanfare.

Dean was just giddy with the cornucopia spread that lay before him. Did he just hear Sam say someone or two someone’s were missing? Dean was so caught up in the plans he was making it barely registered.

“I’m afraid Buffy had an emergency and won’t be able to make it –so you won’t get to meet her until the wedding,” Jessica relayed.

“That’s okay. She can’t possibly be more beautiful than you.” Dean returned Jess’s smile with a cordial grin.

 

XXXXXX

Chapter 1 Nice day for a White Wedding 

Buffy squeezed her younger sister’s hand as the bridesmaids frantically flittered about. She attached the veil to Jessica’s hair, “Mom would be so proud of you. You look beautiful.” 

Dawn squealed while she hugged both her sisters, “I can’t believe you’re getting married –…And Sammy is such a hottie.” Dawn pulled back, glowing just as brightly as both of her two older sisters.

Buffy frowned at Dawn, “In like an hour –that’s gonna be our brother-in-law, so ewwwwwww.” Then Buffy turned back to Jessica, “You don’t need me to go over the wedding night or anything cause yanno I got nothing if you have questions.” She held Jessica’s hands in hers, swinging lightly with a touch of humor on her face.

Dawn had listened to the statement and stood arms crossed and hip jutted out as she rolled her eyes, “Pleasseeeeee I know way more about sex than Saint Buffy here.”

Buffy turned to Dawn in horror, “OH really, do tell?” She stood sternly with her resolve-face, waiting for Dawn to answer her.

Dawn dry laughed, “You know it’s gotten really warm today. I think your going to have a great day for an outside reception.” She backed away slowly, “I think I need to go find my bouquet.” When she had finally gotten enough space between them, she yelped and slipped out the door.

Buffy threw up her hands in exasperation, “She’s gonna be the death of me …” She rolled her eyes, but her smile returned, “You're gonna be so happy.”

“You think so?”

“I know so. Sam’s a great guy and he’s getting a great girl…So there is no bad here…I proclaim it, therefore it is so.” She absently adjusted the veil, having nothing else she could do with her hands.

XXXXXXXXXX

The large cathedral was bathed in the afternoon light. The church was decorated lavishly and petals led to the anxious groom, who waited for the woman of his dreams. Things had gone so smoothly that Sam half-believed he must be dreaming. The whole morning had gone off without a hitch. How many times in the universe did the ‘powers that be’ allow that to happen? It was as if fate itself had ordained nothing would go wrong as Samuel Winchester married Jessica Summers. 

The wedding was beautiful. Satin sashes were tied to each pew with white and pink roses donning the middle of the sashes. Sam Winchester smiled brightly watching Jessica, his future bride, as she waltzed toward him. He barely heard the low whistle in Dean’s throat as Buffy leaned forward, grabbing Jessica’s bouquet.

Dean smiled deeply to himself, he had gotten most of the bridesmaid’s numbers and gone through half of them by yesterday, but, he would’ve remembered her. The way her green eyes danced and glowed, and the subtle way her hips swung with the material clinging like a second skin. His eyebrow rose as he zeroed-in on the lovely beauty that had somehow escaped his notice until now. Where the hell had she been hiding? Slightly less than a handful, but her looks more than made up for it. She smiled when she looked his way, but her glance didn’t hold long enough for Dean to give his patented come-hither look.

Buffy was so giddy about her little sister marrying the man of her dreams. She had to hold herself together for this. She couldn’t be the weepy sister, who bawled and brought attention to herself when it was her little sis’s day. She glanced up to notice that the best man was staring at her awfully hard. She returned the smile, but brought her attention back to Jess and Sam. She felt his warm gaze lingering on her and when she glanced back a second time, she noticed he was still staring at her and she raised her eyebrow in question. Did he just wink at her? OH God no, this was Sam’s older brother that Jess has told her about. She just kept her eyes off of him for the rest of the ceremony. It was so typical; man-whore looking for a little pootie.

Dean stumbled slightly when it was time for the rings. Damn little vixen had him tied up in knots. His eyebrows quirked in her direction with his traditional ‘drop the panties’ smile. Wonder if she likes bondage? Dean liked kinky, although he had never gone the whips and chains route. She, however, could make him willing to try something new.

Buffy was determined to keep her eyes forward. She felt his eyes traveling down the exposed tops of her breasts. She didn’t think the dress was indecent, but the way the best man was ogling her made her feel practically naked. She fought hard for the next hour. She had refused to look his way and nope she would not look. He was gorgeous; no doubt about it, but a man like this would only break her heart. He was looking for a good time and there just wasn’t room in her life for a good time, not when she had to set a good example for Dawn. Not to mention, her heart couldn’t take the drama either. She had been hurt way too many times by gorgeous guys with ice cream melting smiles. 

All too soon, the ceremony ended with the pastor presenting Mr. and Mrs. Winchester to the crowd. Buffy continued to beam for her sister. She knew Sam would be good to her. Not that she wouldn’t worry about her, after all it was a big sister’s job to protect her family, but she knew that Sam would take care of Jessica and that would at least leave her mind more able to concentrate on Dawn the hellion. She had already dealt with Dawn stealing and that was hard enough. Her youngest sister was always in trouble.

She was following the group down the aisle when she remembered that she was supposed to meet Jessica back in the lounge to adjust her dress, so that she could move around better at the reception. She turned quickly, almost running into the guy she aptly named the King of Man-ho’s, fumbling an apology and running off to the lounge.

Dammit! He was so close and then she runs in the opposite direction. Dean scowled slightly, not that he wasn’t going to cage the temptress the first chance he got, but she was not making this game of chase easy. But, then again, when was the last time he had met a female who had brushed him off as subtly as green eyes? This conquest had the potential to turn into something a little more exciting with each coy smile and look of confusion she shot his way.

Now he knew how Wile E. Coyote felt…He always thought the roadrunner was a girl. Now this hot little roadrunner thought she would escape him? Not a freaking chance. If she wanted to make the game interesting, he was all for it.


	2. Roadrunner if he catches you, you’re through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chase Begins

Chapter 2- Roadrunner if he catches you, you’re through

Sam and Jess floated toward the middle of the dance floor, their hands entwined, their faces knitted with complete bliss and deep affection as their guests looked on with admiration. As their wedding song, “Con te Partiro” by Andrea Bocelli, began to play through the speakers, Dean took pause to absorb the pinnacle moment. His little brother, the kid he had practically raised his entire life, was all grown up now and had found his true love. 

A blink later, his ears bled with the horrid tune wafting through the reception hall. He winced deeply when he realized the song wasn’t even in English. What the hell was up with that? He shook his head in amusement as he edged away from the floor. “Lame ass song,” he muttered. “Sammy always was a sap.”

He snuck over to the bar in the corner and flashed a smile at the golden skinned cougar serving drinks. She met his eyes and reciprocated with a smile that said, ‘Meow’. Dean raked his eyes over her white dress shirt and black pants. Her long, dark brown hair was immaculately clipped in a black band and her eyebrows were trimmed and shaped in a devilish arch. Damn, he wondered if her cat was as well kempt as she was. He picked up his beer bottle, took a sip, and leaned on the bar when he felt his babe-dar soar off the charts. He turned around and shifted his eyes through the crowds of people gathered around the dance floor, until he noticed that elusive blonde bridesmaid. The one he’d been eyeing at the ceremony. The one who had nearly incapacitated his train of thought when it came time to fish out the rings. There she was again, peeling through some guests to get a better view of Sam and Jess. She fervently snapped pictures of the new couple as they clung lovingly to each other. Her eyes were shining with joy as her smile widened in elation. She bounced up and down in her dress, furiously taking more pictures. 

Dean stared at that smoking hot girl bouncing in her stance, fixating on the motion of her chest rising and falling rapidly. Picturing the luscious mounds behind that lavender fabric mimicking that same action as she bobbed up and down along his swollen, steely cock --riding him over and over and over, screaming her brains out with mad ecstasy.

He took long a tug off his beer as the desire in his body wound-up as tight as a screw. And god did he want to screw that, ALL of that, everywhere and anywhere, day and night. As his mind drifted through an abundance of positions, costumes and toys, he barely acknowledged the DJ making an announcement.

“Okay, if I could ask the rest of the wedding party to join the bride and groom on the dance floor.”

Dean blinked several times as the bridesmaids slowly drifted toward the dance floor. “Oh, hell yeah,” he cheered softly.

He weaved through the crowds of guests as the bridesmaids looked for the groomsmen. The closest one to Dean was the pint-sized brunette who Sam had explicitly warned him to keep his paws off of, since she was a relative and under age. One of the other groomsmen caught her arm and politely smiled, steering her toward the dance floor. Dean shifted his sights to the older, not-off-limits-brunette and struggled to remember her name. He thought it was some city. He shrugged as he caught her eyes. She drew a friendly smile as she wandered over to him, then he noticed ‘Bright Green Eyes’ looking at him. His body flashed white hot. He drew a wide, sexy smile and winked at her from across the floor. 

Buffy sniffed back the joyous tears gathering in her eyes, not wanting her mascara to bleed and brand her as ‘raccoon face’. When she heard the DJ request the wedding party to come to the dance floor, she caught Jess waving at her with a giddy smile. Buffy set the camera down and stumbled onto the dance floor. She always hated these types of setups. It was like trying to pick teams for volleyball, never knowing whether you were going to be the last one standing, the reject, the one who got the ‘oh well, you’re with us’ expression. She shifted awkwardly in her stance when she felt the weight of a stare blaring from man-ho’s eyes.

“Oh no, no,” she moaned. 

Dean shifted toward little miss tight ass until he saw her latching onto another groomsman. He shrugged, completely undaunted as the brunette slid up next to him. As the guests looked on, Dean kept his eyes on the blonde and after a minute, she noticed him looking. Her eyes widened when he smiled and she quickly averted her eyes back to the guy she was with. 

Dean chuckled low under his breath as the lame song kept playing through the speakers. After a minute, Dean spotted the groomsmen with the blonde wandering away to cut in with the pint-sized bridesmaid. She was wide open now. He flashed a smile and spun the brunette around before edging away from her.

Buffy sighed contentedly when Jess caught her eyes. She was bouncing off the walls with happiness for her sister. As she choked on emotion, she gasped when she saw man-ho narrowing his sights on her. She widened her eyes when he left Madison and headed toward her. “Oh no,” she moaned. 

Buffy looked up at Jacob and gulped as Dean closed in on her. The groomsman swung around and politely retreated as Dean cut in. Buffy was about to bolt and make up some excuse when she realized all the wedding guests were watching. She swallowed a hard lump in her throat and forced a polite smile on her face as he snaked up to her and slipped his arms around her waist, pressing her close to his body.

Buffy glanced around the room at all the people watching and gulped down her disapproval. She pulled herself out of his close-knit hold as his hungry eyes rattled her nerves. Not to mention the blatantly hard mass that he had shamelessly brushed against her abdomen. She let out a breath as his eyes gleamed brilliantly. For a minute, she got caught up in the glow of those green jewels and felt her insides growing gooey as he beamed that paralyzing smile upon her. She blinked out of her awe when she saw a distinct flare in his eyes, a flare she had seen before in her horrid love life, a flare that candidly screamed: I WANT YOU RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW BABE, BEND OVER AND TAKE IT!

“Nice dress,” he remarked.

Buffy widened her forced smile as guests watched her. “Uh, thanks,” she said through her teeth. She shifted her sights around the reception hall, searching for an opportunity to politely bail out of this Bad News Boy’s arms. 

“Bet it’d look better on the floor…next to my bed,” he finished.

Buffy stamped back a huge gasp of horror as her eyes widened. Mindful of the guests and her sister dancing a few feet away, she blew out a deep breath and forced the lewd comment off her mind. 

“What’s your name?” he asked.

Buffy widened her eyes even more when she felt his hands traveling down her waist, venturing toward her ass. Oh god, she thought. She discreetly cupped her hands over his and gently pulled them back over her waist. She flashed him a knowing look before shifting back into her civil smile. “Notonyourlife,” she answered through gritted teeth.

Dean blinked in great surprise as her answer rang through his mind. Wow. In all his years of chasing girls, he had never been so surprised to hear such a ballsy response from a hot piece of ass. He had obviously underestimated her upon first look. Rejection was rarely ever a reaction he received from chicks, but instead of balking and telling her what she was missing, he was vastly turned on by the promise of a challenge. They didn’t call it the ‘thrill of the chase’ for nothing. “Well, I’m sure I can change your mind,” he replied with a sly smile. 

As his hands drifted back down her waist, Buffy clenched down on her jaw and forced her polite smile even wider. She shoved his hands back up to her waist. “Don’t bet on it,” she said. 

Buffy glanced at Sam and Jess as they continued to dance to their wedding song. Oh, why did she recommend to Jess to play the extended, UNCUT nine-minute version? She settled her sights on the DJ and tried desperately to signal to him to do something. She didn’t know what, just something that would get her away from Manpaws. 

“Okay, I won’t bet on it…I’ll guarantee it,” he cracked with a smirk.

Buffy screamed loudly in her mind as her eyes rapidly scanned the crowd. She spotted the wedding planner heading toward Sam and veiled her relief as she broke out of Walking Libido’s grips. “Excuse me, I see the wedding planner. I’m going to find out what she wants, so that Sam and Jess can enjoy the rest of their dance,” she said. Buffy swiftly bolted off her feet and darted away, intercepting the wedding planner.

Dean watched that lithe little body sashay away before his mind rippled with wonder. This girl was posing more of a challenge than he had ever imagined. When he had finally managed to catch her in his arms, he was certain of victory. After all, he had flashed his winning smile on her, dished out some charm, and flaunted the massive erection that was practically busting out of his pants by now. While he had sensed in her eyes a very brief receptiveness to his advances, here he was, standing alone in the middle of the dance floor, as hard as a goddamn brick, hot with excitement and amazement and blood-boiling desire. In other words, he had to have her, and the next time he caught that sexy little roadrunner in his net, he would sweep her up and lock her away. “You can run all you want little vixen, but you can’t hide,” he said softly. 

XXXXXXXXXX

Dean had watched idly for his little roadrunner. He knew she was still here. He had made small talk with a couple of the groomsmen who had hung out at the bar, grabbing a few beers here and there. Thank god, Sam had the hindsight to have something besides the wine. He spotted the food being put out on the serving table and moseyed over nonchalantly. Without even thinking, he reached out to snag a few snacks when who should he spot but his sexy little roadrunner reaching out to smack his hand. His grin returned to his face.

Buffy couldn’t believe the nerve of this guy. She looked to the side to see the guests lining up and looked back to his face with a glare, “Hello, selfish much?”

Dean being himself, cocked an eyebrow and rang out with, “Well I’m famished and I was hoping to go down on you, but you keep disappearing on me, so this was option two."

Buffy just snorted and proceeded to smile at the servers, so as not to make a scene.  
Dean roved his eyes over her slowly, stopping at her cleavage with a smile, “Darling this food looks good, but if you were a buffet, I could eat you all day and still want seconds.”

Buffy scoffed, “Why don't you try the SLOP in that tray over there, ya big pig!"

Dean smirked even deeper. She was so freaking hot, “Wow, you are so feisty. It's hot" 

Buffy couldn’t contain it any longer. Before she realized what she was doing, her hand had reached out and planted a slap across the arrogant ass’s face. Hearing the collective gasps around her, Buffy changed her face to ‘lady’ within seconds and looked to the guests politely, “Sorry. Big mosquito.”

Jessica heard the gasps and then noticed the agitated expression across her sister’s visage. Making her way over slowly, she placed a friendly hand on her brother-in-law’s shoulder, “Dean, I see you finally met my sister Buffy.”

Dean blinked instinctively, then in mass astonishment as the name registered, then roared through his mind. HO-LY SHIT, the sister, Jessica's sister, Sam's new sister-in-law. Well, Jesus, talk about first impressions. As the awkward silence lingered, Dean glanced at Jessica then at Buffy then back to Jess as he flashed a confident smile and nodded, trying to drum up a clever quip on the fly, as he always did in uncomfortable situations. But the longer he absorbed the scrutinizing stare from Buffy and the questioning look from Jess, the more his mind failed him. He cleared his throat, widened his smile, and said the first thing that rippled from the depths of his mind. "Excuse me, I gotta hit the can."

Sam grabbed Dean’s arm as he was practically running to get out of the awkward situation. He’d almost made it to the seclusion of the men’s restroom when he spotted his brother, but unfortunately for him; his brother had spotted him first. “Dean, what’s going on?”

"Uh, nothing."

“I didn’t just spot you sprinting for the nearest exit? What did you do?”

After another mind blank, Dean sighed and stressed, "NOT YOUR SISTER IN LAW." Not yet at least, he thought. That may take some careful maneuvering on his part, but it wasn’t a hopeless case, just a wildly entertaining one.

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose while shaking his head at his brother, “Tell me you didn’t …Dean she’s family.”

Dean shot Sam a slightly annoyed look. "I just SAID I didn't," he clarified, “and she's your family, not mine."

“No…Dean…Just NO! I know that look…she is off limits. Do you get me? Her and Jess are really close…you can’t sleep with her…this is not like high school where you slept with my girlfriend’s sisters…Jess is my wife. Your sister-in-law.”

"Yeah okay, so she's my sister-in-law, but TECHNICALLY, her hot-ass sister is NOT. She is to you, but not me man. She's a free agent and I'm buying… oh god am I buying."

Sam closed his eyes while counting to ten as he tried to think how he could make Dean understand that sleeping with Buffy was not only a bad-bad idea, it was insane. Sam spoke slowly, “Jessica and her sisters are good girls. You understand what that means… right?”

Dean stared at Sam and nodded. "Yeah, I totally understand man." After a minute, a sly smile curled over his face. "Good girls always have a naughty side begging to come out. And god, do I want to coax the nasty out from that hot little..."

Sam smacked his own forehead, “Why do I bother? Focus Dean…listen to me …Buffy is the type of girl you date…Well not ‘you’ specifically, because she’s not your type.” Sam heaved a heavy breath, “Is there any chance at all that I can forbid you to try to make moves on her and you’d listen?”

"Uh, well, let's see...think about all the times you told me not do something and I shamelessly did the opposite," he said with a smug smile. "So I'd say no. Sam, forbid me all you want, but little miss buff-ett will be sitting on my tuffett, you get me?" Dean pumped his eyebrows and wandered away.

Sam sighed heavily at his brother’s retreating form, “Sometimes I wonder if we’re really brothers.”


	3. To All the Girls I’ve loved before.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mixed signals and confused requests

Chapter 3- To All the Girls I’ve loved before.

Sam stood towering over the small blonde who was also shorter than his wife. Smiling down at the girl, he could see both the similarities as well as the differences between the two women, or should he say three. Dawn may not have the long blonde locks, but she had the fiery Summers’ temper that Jessica had shown him on rare occasions; especially if it came down to anything family related. She had never directed her ire at him, but he had seen the devotion she had and that was one of the main reasons he was so in awe of her at times. Each girl played a part in her family; Buffy was the protector and provider. She reminded him of Dean in that way, the way she fussed over Jessica and Dawn more like they were her daughters than her sisters. How many times had Dean treated him like his child when they were younger? And he always put his needs above his own. The way Dean would make sure Sam had something to eat, even if he didn’t. The way Dean got him ready for school. He owed so much to Dean for his sacrifices. He sincerely hoped that one day Dean would find what he had in Jessica. Not that he would ever admit it without being intoxicated, but one time Dean -- in a moment of weakness and after two bottles of Jim Beam – had said that “Sometimes he wished he had someone to come home to instead of the bar banshees he picked up.” Of course, if asked sober, Dean would deny it and say “it was the liquor that made him speak such loser crap.”

His Jessica was the mediator between Buffy and Dawn. The one that helped keep Dawn from completely driving Buffy insane. Jessica was the buffer that many times kept them from each other’s throats, or hair, as the case may be. Dawn, most of the time, had a sweet disposition toward everybody or at least everybody that wasn’t Buffy. But she was the hellcat, the one that liked to push her boundaries to see how far she could go. This, unfortunately for Buffy, reminded Sam of Dean as well.

Sam mused on this as he handed Buffy the keys to the house they had just purchased and told her to make herself at home. He took her hand and softly dropped the keys into her upturned palm. He had met Buffy many times over the last two years, and from what Jessica had said and he had experienced first-hand, Buffy was the most responsible person he knew. Jessica had briefly mentioned having Dean watch the house when Sam, after laughing for a half an hour, realized she was serious and had to explain that Dean was a good guy, but unless they wanted to come home to a remake of ‘Animal House’, Buffy was the better person for the job.

Sam stared back at the congenial smile on his sister-in-laws face,” Help yourself to anything Buffy, really…I appreciate you meeting with the movers and doing all this for us.”

Buffy patted Sam’s arm. As short as she was, that was the only thing she could really reach at the moment, “I told you, it’s not a problem…happy to do it.”

Sam stood in the doorway of the house that they had just gotten enough to put a down payment on. He couldn’t believe how well things were going for him and Jess. The wedding was paid for by a fund that Buffy had set up years ago for Jessica. She had set one up for Dawn as well, although the younger girl begged repeatedly to get a hold of the cash. 

The honeymoon was courtesy of a gift from Sam’s new employer, Wolfram & Hart. One of the most prestigious companies that had literally been wooing him since he got out of Stanford. The house was a steal and with a little work, would be ideal for him and Jess, especially since they wanted to start a family in a year or two.

Sam hesitated slightly. He really didn’t like to bring up the incident at the wedding. Although Buffy was very tight-lipped, he knew she had talked to Jess about it and in turn, Jess had told him. He took a deep breath, “If you run into my brother – I apologize in advance…he’s really a good guy…he is.” He stressed off Buffy’s questioning look, “It’s just his experience with women tends not to be with women of your caliber.”

Buffy grinned, “Hey don’t worry about it. You just take care of my sister and all else is just extra gravy goodness…” Sam’s soft eyes met hers and he reached down to give her a hug, almost pulling her off the ground in the process. Minutes later, he and Jess had swiftly jumped into the rental that would take the two to the airport where they would fly to their honeymoon in Jamaica.

Buffy closed the door sighing sweetly. She was so happy for Jessica. Merely 24 hours later her smile had turned into a frown. The movers had come and gone and she had attempted to put stuff away, but some of these things were just too damn heavy for her to move herself. She needed help, she decided as she surveyed the room with the neatly stacked boxes and half-opened ones as well. She was close to pulling her hair out when she spotted the emergency contact list taped to the fridge. She walked over slowly and chewed her lip, wondering if she should do it. 

Buffy picked up the phone, then hung it back up…She dialed, then hesitated, but before the ring came through, she hung up again. What the hell was she doing? Calling him -- that was a mistake. No, this was an opportunity to clear the air, start again, sort of speak. They were going to be family after all. 

Sam had left her all the emergency contacts so that if something happened, she would be able to reach anyone at her disposal. Did this constitute an emergency? No, not really. But it was something she wanted to do for Jess and Sam. She loved them and from what Jess had told her –Dean was a big part of Sam’s life. Hence, since she was close to Jessica, this man (despite first impressions) was family and she was going to give him the benefit of the doubt. She would just extend the olive branch and take it from there. Buffy played absently with the phone cord, twisting it around her fingers, “Hi- this is Buffy …I hate to bother you and if it’s any trouble at all- you can say no…” She hesitated briefly before she smiled and explained what she was planning to do and if Dean was free today -- Could he help her unpack the boxes at Jess and Sam’s? They would be back in a week and Buffy wanted to make things run as smoothly as possible when they got back from their honeymoon.

Dean groaned loudly when he heard the blaring of his rock ring tone cutting through the silence. He turned on his side and draped his arm over the warm, naked body next to him. Who or what her name was didn't really matter, since once he pitched off his morning erection she was out the door. As his cell phone continued to ring, he groaned and forced his eyes open, snatching it off the bedside table. His weary, bloodshot eyes noticed the time and he groaned even louder. Who the hell was calling before the sun cracked out of the earth's ass? He heaved a deep breath and frowned, realizing only one jerk in the world would ever bother him at this hour. "Waddaya want, bitch?"

After a brief silence, he heard a shrill, high-pitched voice. "Dean?"

Dean blinked rapidly, stirring himself partially awake. If that was really Sam on the line, he was in some funny-ass movie. As the silence lingered, he blinked, hearing the same high-pitched voice. 

"Hello? Dean?"

Dean folded up slightly and shook off his bleary state. "Uh, Jessica?"

"No, it's Buffy." 

Dean blinked before his weary, hungover mind rippled with recognition. When the redwood tree growing in his boxers soared tenfold at the name, he chuckled very deep in his throat.

“Um, sorry to be calling you so early in the morning," the girl’s voice said. 

Dean rubbed a hand over his face and cracked a grin. "No, no, I was up.... really up."

“Oh um, well, sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if I could ask you to help me with something." 

Dean grinned with satisfaction. Oh, I'll help you, he thought - out of your clothes, help you scream your brains out; help you fold your ankles around my neck while I'm banging you for the forty seventh time...

"Are you still there?"

Dean reluctantly blinked out of his fantasy as he eyed the rising tent in his boxers. He cleared his throat and answered, "Yeah, yeah, I’m here. What might this something be I can help you with?" Because god knows, you are helping me have the biggest hard on in my life.

"Well um, as you know Sam and Jess are off on their honeymoon and I offered to help them get settled in...." 

Dean felt a degree of his erection dissipating as she rambled on. A talker, god he hated chicks that talked on and on, especially over the phone when he couldn't even distract himself by staring at their tits.

"…and well the movers dropped everything off yesterday and I realize it's a much bigger task than I thought. I've got some stuff put away, but there's so much left. A lot of heavy stuff..."

Dean blew out a breath, feeling his morning redwood shrinking into a sapling. He should have known better than to answer his phone so damn early in the morning after getting shit faced and banging some chick the whole night. Was she done talking? Had she gotten to the point yet? 

"….Anyway, I was wondering if you could come over and maybe help me with the rest of the stuff."

Dean widened his eyes as his erection raged with force upon hearing that hot little blonde say two words that spawned an abundance of fantasies...oh god do I want to ‘come over’... all over you. 

As his mind drifted deeper into the assortment of ways he wanted to splatter his ecstasy over that tight body, and hell, over that tight ass too, and oh who the hell was he kidding, IN THAT ASS, he barely heard his name being called repeatedly on the other end of the line.

"DEAN, ARE YOU THERE? HELLO?" 

He blinked several times and cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah, I'm here I just got lost in uh..." THAT ASS, THAT CAT, THAT FINE SET OF FUNBAGS. "My thoughts." 

"Oh, um, so, what do you think? It might take a while, so I could whip us up some dinner later."

Dean stamped his eyes shut as a guttural groan tumbled around the base of his throat. Hell yeah it would take a while and whips...what about whips? I'd whip that or did she say whip us? Huh, kinky, but hell he was open to stuff. And did she say dinner later? Food and a hot body and....oh shit, an empty house. Oh god, the possibilities were endless.

He blinked several times and said emphatically, "Hu-hell...I mean, yeah, yeah sure."

"Okay um, so anytime you can make it over here would be great." 

Dean eyed the naked body next to him while feeling the tension in his own tightening into iron. "I'll be there in an hour...no make that two, at least two." He clicked off the phone, tossed it aside, and shook the chick until she stirred. She let out a soft moan before Dean climbed over her and tapped her awake with that redwood tree.


	4. She's A Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a different type of girl.

Chapter 4-She’s a Lady

_Three hours later…_

Dean whistled while throwing his keys in the air. He was so going to get lucky two times in the same day…not that it hadn’t happened before, but he just had redhead and now it was time for a blond. He continued up the walk to Sam and Jess’s house while he practically bounced from the extra spring in his step, ‘Zippitty do –dah- zippity hay- my, oh my pussy two times today.’ 

He knocked on the door with a grin to meet the lucky recipient, which happened to be his brother’s sister-in-law. His smile widened as his future bedmate shyly opened up the door, looking luscious as ever. A little demure for his taste, but still, sometimes the more wrapping a present had on –meant it was more fun to open. As she stepped back into the house, waiting for him to follow, he watched those hips sway to a beat that played in his head. He lagged a little to watch the view. Once they arrived at the island of boxes that were stacked in sections lined in every direction, Buffy turned to Dean with a bright innocent smile.

“So, where do you want to start?” Buffy raised her hands palms out to the surrounding area.

Dean’s smile got wider at the question as he mentally catalogued where he wanted to start. _How ‘bout we start with you naked in the kitchen and work our way back to the bedroom?_ Dean gave her a deep grin, keeping silent and causing Buffy to ask him again. He just cleared his voice and pursed his lips, “I’m game for whatever you want.”

Buffy gave a nod and as he watched her enter the kitchen, he stood silent for a moment. In his head, Dean could clearly hear, ‘Tell her what she’s won Chuck….Bachelorette Number One you get…the island Paradise.’ The applause echoed in his head as Buffy said they could start on the island. Oh freaking hell-yeah –Welcome to Fantasy Island. The kitchen was always his favorite room, where fun and food could be intermingled without prejudice.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dean leaned his head back as he watch her bend over and open another damn box. She was saying something, but the only thing he could hear was the salute currently rising in his pants. He’d had to reposition several times throughout the day. He shifted slightly as he tried to hide the incredible erection that was ready to take off without him. There was no freaking way – she couldn’t be doing this on purpose. He admired her backside while she reached to put something on a shelf and followed those lithe legs up ‘till they reached the apex of where he knew that sweet thong was probably edged up against that nice plump… like dental floss.

He turned his head from side to side every time her back was turned, there was no way that sweet ass had regular panties on; Better yet the thought of edible undies came to mind when looking at the firm backside. Dean licked his lips; he could almost imagine her nether lips had the sweet 'taste of honey' 

Buffy smiled and turned to Dean with a bounce once she had finished the last box in the kitchen, "So what did you want for dinner?"

Dean was completely zoned out. He had watched that heart shaped ass jiggle and bounce in front of him all damn daylong. His eyes had traveled down the length of her honey-colored hair many times that day. He’d bet his right nut that he had just the nut to make her Honey Cheerio complete. He blinked back as Buffy continued to wait for an answer.

“We could order out? Or I could make something… What kinds of things do you like to eat?”

Dean just smiled and nodded or ‘we could eat in or more importantly I could eat in’ and then he snapped back once more- this little Twinkie was so close to being devoured she had no clue. 

Buffy looked into Dean’s eyes. Maybe she had presumed too much? Every time she spoke to him today, he looked like he was completely out of it. She had to ask him the same questions repeatedly, but she did call awful early, maybe he was just tired. He hadn’t said anything out of the way to her and he didn’t seem to be undressing her with his eyes the way he first did, so she was glad to have taken this opportunity to befriend him. That had to be it. He was tired and didn’t want to offend her by saying she called him too early.

Dean scratched his chin, “I like breasts, thighs…pretty easy to please.” Plus he knew just the dressing to use to open up those sleek little thighs for him.

Buffy touched Dean’s shoulder lightly, “So you want some chicken? I can order it or go get some if you like.”

While Dean contemplated what end he wanted to start on, the word chicken broke him out of his fantasy…Was ‘chicken’ code word for something? She couldn’t possibly mean like chicken, fried, could she?

 

_Hours later…_

Dean was frustrated, his back hurt, his eyes twitched every time Buffy spoke…He wasn’t even on speaking terms with his magic axe. It was so hard that he could cut lumber with it. He was so freaking horny that he could probably slice boulders like a Ginsu Knife.

Buffy had a good feeling about Dean, he may have had one of the worst first impressions of anyone she had ever met, but today he seemed different. He hadn’t propositioned her all day. She felt slightly guilty for thinking so badly of him in the first place. Sam was right; Dean really was a nice guy underneath it all. She would have to think of something nice to do for him to show how much she appreciated all the hard work he had done today. He hadn’t said a lot, but what he did say was pleasant to her. He was just tired like she originally thought. She had called him too early. She was an early bird, but like Dawn reminded her every day, not everybody liked to be up at first light. He probably didn’t say anything because he didn’t want to hurt her feelings.

XXXXXXXXXX

Buffy leaned in and reached up on her toes to hug Dean. He had leaned into her, noticing the way her bra strap was so close it would only take a second to snap it and have it off. Finally, after this entire day from hell, she was going to give him some touch. Then within a blink of an eye, she said ‘thank you’ and had backed away from the hug. What the hell? That was it. He worked himself to the bone all day long and nothing, not even a nice hand job. He found himself walking back to the Impala, the spring long since gone from his step, and the aggravation painted plainly across his visage. 

Dean Winchester was completely disgusted with himself. How the hell had it all happened without him even realizing it? He had made the small talk when necessary and waited for the appropriate signals that did not come. She thanked him with a hug and a smile. What the hell was that? And more importantly, how the hell did she pull it off without him even noticing? He had actually done something nice and gotten nothing! Not even copping a freaking feel? Yeah –he was freaking figuring out all right. Buffy thy name is Satan. She had worked some damn ‘mojo’ on him and he wasn’t having it, or at least he wasn’t getting it, and that shit was not going to float. Not in Dean Winchester’s book. He knew Buffy Summers’ game and it went directly under dick tease.


	5. Did'nt we just do this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misjudged

Chapter 5- didn’t we just do this?

Dean grumbled as he awoke the following morning. He huffed at the empty place beside him. He hadn’t slept well…yeah he had stopped off at Krieger’s last night and sucked down an enormous amount of alcohol, but nothing had erased the sting of working himself up for some steak and having to settle for a salad. He snagged one of the local’s. Hell, he had even gotten himself a blonde to work off his appetite’s edge. He had taken all his frustration out on the girl- even going so far as to have her suck him off, but not even that satisfied him. He was still stone hard. What the hell did she do to him? Dean had never been so put out by a girl before. Who did she think she was? His phone interrupted his silent tirade –he didn’t even check to see who it was, “What?” he answered gruffly before the same voice that had seduced him the other day echoed in the phone.

“Dean? It's Buffy, I hope I didn't wake you but um, I was wondering since you were so helpful yesterday… If maybe you could extend your assistance to me again today? I just had some more stuff for the house I wanted to do and while you were here, I have something I want to give you."

Dean blinked rapidly as certain sections of her conversation lingered in his mind. Extend your assistance...you're goddamn right it's extended and you know it, you teasing little harlot. So helpful, right...if I was helpful, you would have been eating out of my hand or my pants, but yet here I am, hard as a rock, with a blazing headache and a cold space next to me. Wait...Dean scratched his head and pried his eyes fully open. Something she wants to give me? I helped her and NOW she wants to give me something...something like a honey pie.... oh hell yeah...wait, wait a minute. Dean listened to the head on his shoulders and not the one jutting out like a flagpole. That ‘something’ could be an ACTUAL honey pie. He blew out a disgruntled breath as his other head knocked against the inside of his thigh. Not that he minded food or desserts of any kind, but with his other appetite sorely unsatisfied; an actual pie was not going to appease the raging ache in his loins. He shifted again as his curiosity got the best of him. "Uh, what did you have in mind?" 

"Oh… um, I thought you could give me a hand with trimming the yard, the weeds are getting unsightly." 

Dean blinked as he sucked in a breath. Trimming the yard, eh? After wincing slightly at the idea of an unkempt kitten's box, he shrugged. A box is a box and he liked opening boxes and exploring what was inside, so if she needed a hand, hell yeah he'd give her one. His erection tightened a hundred fold when his mind raced with calculations of just how many fingers on his hand could fit within the tiny frame of that skinny, hot kitten.

"Yeah, it's not that I've never worked a power tool before, but I figured you've had more experience with mowing the lawn."

Dean chuckled deeply. "Oh god yes," he blurted. I'll mow your lawn until it's bald like a baby's butt.

“I'll even make lunch and then I have um...a surprise to give you.”

Dean widened his eyes in excitement. "A surprise, huh?" Would that surprise be you naked and begging me to make lemonade from your tasty mounds?

“Yes," she said. Dean widened his eyes even more, thinking she had heard his thoughts and was acknowledging him.

Dean anxiously shot to his feet. Well, ole Dick Tease was looking to be pleased now - she wanted his hand and everything else mowing over her. She’d invited him to come on in and come he would...Guess she was just waiting for a two day bang bomb after winding up his dial so tight. And bang that he would. Or bang his wood. 

Dean chuckled low in his throat as he said. "Sure, I'd be happy to help mow the lawn. Can't wait to see this surprise you've got for me.”

XXXXXXXXXX

Dean’s face was pure annoyance. He pushed the mower slowly across the level landscape. Here he was, out in the hot fucking sun…sweating, pushing this damn contraption up and down when it should be her ass going up and down while his hairy ass went round and round. She had literally had him pruning the shrubbery most of the morning and then just when he thinks alright this is it –buddy just what you’ve been waiting for -- she brings the lawnmower out of the garage with a gas can asking him to “Please fill it and mow around the flowers.” As pissed off as he was, he felt like mowing down every damn flower in sight, starting with those damn huge sunflowers out front. Dean had never in his entire life had to work so hard for a little piece. Hell, most of the time he didn’t even spring for dinner or a movie. No but not, freaking Buffy Summers…yeah, she was hot but how much damn work did he have to do just to get to dip his digits in her honey pot?

Then his thoughts returned to the proffer of a surprise…Maybe his surprise was a naked Buffy, soaking in a tub, or better yet a shower, while sudsy bubbles ran down between the crevices of all the things he wanted to explore. He was more of a shower man, he wasn't much of a bath taker, but hell, when you had a hot, naked chick in the tub, he was all for a bath.

Finally, after hours of weeding, trimming and even painting (how the hell she worked that in he would never know). One minute she’s out their giving him a cool glass of water and the next, he had a roller in his hand fixing the trim. For the life of him, he couldn’t figure out how she kept doing it. After endless hours of menial labor, she asked him to come in the house.

Dean trailed Buffy like a man possessed; as if she was the pied piper. He barely felt his feet touch the carpet as he helplessly followed while she led him down this glorious path. He could see the light at the end of the tunnel - it was leading directly to the bedroom.   
He shoots!   
He scores! 

 

Yeah –Dean Winchester was still the man. Vaguely he could hear the voice of Sammie getting quieter and quieter as it went on about how he shouldn’t hook up with Buffy. He was about to get laid - Sorry Sammie…Sometimes nature just has to run its course…  
Dean sniffed back an emotional tear as he heard himself thank the Academy and the Debbie does Dallas collection of pornos that lived in his video cabinet. Sweet Debbie had brought him many hours of new and interesting instruction as well as pleasure.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dean had worked so hard all day and Buffy was so glad that she was going to give him his surprise now. She’d been practically bursting all day, wanting to give him this small token of appreciation. She really hoped he liked it, because she was basing this upon what Sam had told her about Dean in general conversation over the week’s prior.

Buffy silently reached down beside the bed and came up with a white envelope in her hand proffering it to Dean with a wide smile and a bounce.

Dean looked at the envelope several times, his smile fading a little moment by moment. WHAT THE FUCK? KIND OF TWISTED GAME…then hope once again sprang eternal. OH maybe there's edible underwear in there or something, something really, small and really, thin… then as he peeked inside and saw the slips of paper…His mind was in a whirlwind and his extreme horniness was seething… Maybe they were tickets to her love canal? Who the hell was he kidding? This woman was the devil…she had to freaking be some kind of capricious cruel bitch. Revving a man’s motor so high that even Valvoline couldn’t smooth the engine, then offering two flimsy pieces of paper in place of her hot snatch. What kind of freaking game was she playing? And further more, why was she not naked? Hell, at this point he was willing to settle for half-naked and a jar of Vaseline.

Dean blinked rapidly before he focused on what she had handed him. In his blind frustration, he hadn’t even noticed what it was. There she was with a smile, bouncing a little with anticipation as he stared down at his hand. His sight flowed over a name.... a band name...a kick ass band name...what? Was he seeing right? He read the name of the band out loud.

“Blue...Oyster...Cult.... reunion tour?”

Buffy shined a deep smile. “Yeah, Sam told me you liked classic rock bands and this guy at work bought them, but ended up not being able to go, so he gave them to me… and since that’s not really my type of music, I thought I’d pass them along to you as a thank you for all of your help and as a gift to family.”

Dean blinked rapidly again as he absorbed his mass surprise. 

“You uh...you knew that I liked classic rock and you.... thought to give these to me?”

Buffy nodded emphatically. “I figured you would enjoy the concert a lot more than I would and Sam is always mentioning how you work so hard at the family business and could use a nice break so...Are you surprised?”

Dean sucked in a breath. Holy crap was he surprised. No one other than Sam had ever thought to give him a gift that played to his likes and man, Blue Oyster Cult concert tickets -- that was something he liked, something he listened to three, four times a week while he was working. He glanced at the tickets in his hand in wonder. 

“Uh, yeah, yeah, I’m totally surprised...it’s a...a really thoughtful gift.... so...thanks...”

“No problem,” she said with a smile.

Buffy shuffled out of the room and left Dean to stew in his amazement. 

Dean could clearly hear the sounds of a donkey braying in his ear. Here he was, looking at her like a quick bang, and then she does something like this.


	6. There She goes Again

Chapter 6 There she goes again…

Sam and Jess stared lovingly at one another. They were so glad to finally be back home and thanks to Buffy -- and it seemed Dean as well -- their homecoming was to a well put-together house with a trimmed and manicured lawn. Sam was still in shock about how much help Buffy swore Dean was…when she first told him that Dean helped at all…he was skeptical.

Flashback…

“Oh Sam before I forget –I had to call your brother to help me…it wasn’t an emergency but I got a little overwhelmed.”

Sam’s face changed, “Everything go okay with him? Do I need to um… apologize again?” Sam glanced back at Buffy, unsure if he needed to make peace again for some tactless comment.

Buffy smiled warmly, “No, he was a perfect gentleman…”

Sam blinked several times, “Dean?” His eyes narrowed on Buffy, “My brother? A perfect? … Are you sure that you called Dean?”

“Yeah, he even helped me transplant all the daffodils that Jess wanted.” Buffy gave Sam a reassuring smile.

Sam scratched the back of his neck then asked again, “You did say that MY brother helped you right, not a clone?"

End Flashback…

Sam watched his wife in the kitchen with her sister. His wife was an incredible woman; sometimes he had trouble believing that he was actually married to her. They invited Buffy over to thank her for all her hard work –then it turned out they needed to invite Dean over as well because he had actually done a lot of work around and in the house. Sam was still reeling from that revelation. When he first called Dean on his phone, he was like …don’t worry about it …and various other platitudes, but the minute he mentioned Buffy was coming over too. His usual ‘avoid all family time’ brother told him he’d be over in ten minutes.

The meal had been pleasant with talk of how the honeymoon was. Several times, Sam had to look his brother’s way. It gave him pause because usually Dean was sarcastic and every time sex was brought up he made remarks full of innuendo, but this time, Dean was quiet. He asked general questions and Sam almost believed that maybe he had been kidnapped by an alien. This mild mannered man, who wore his brother’s face, was actually acting like he had manners. After the pleasant meal, Sam invited his brother out on the deck to relax while Buffy and Jess cleaned up.

Dean had followed Sam out to the deck as he handed him a bottle of the amber liquid. Dean leaned against the railing with his legs crossed, playing with the paper around the neck of the bottle.

Sam sat on the lounge, “Thanks bro –for all the hard work…” He laughed as he took another pull off his drink. He was still in amazement at how much Buffy swore to him Dean had done. He thought at first she was making it up. Sam wasn’t quite sure what to make of it. It wasn’t that Dean wouldn’t do things for him. If he asked his brother to do something, he would pretty much do whatever he asked, but this was beyond doing a favor. Dean had actually been helpful and hadn’t complained once about all the work that was done, and it wasn’t like they were small things. The house looked great.

 

Dean absorbed Sam's genuine gratitude as he took a long pull off his beer. Hard work was right. HARD WORK in every damn aspect when it came to the mysterious Buffy Summers. "No problem Sammy, anything for family."

“I’m still in shock about the perfect gentleman thing. No offense dude, but I know you.”

Dean took in Sam's knowing look as he inhaled a longer pull from his beer. "Perfect gentleman, huh?" Dean blew out a breath as something stirred in his mind, a very rare feeling when it came to women he encountered - guilt. Buffy had panned him out as a 'gentleman' and had given him an amazing token of gratitude for helping her out. So yeah, now he was feeling guilt over the incessantly vulgar thoughts he had entertained every time her name came up. He shifted in his stance and said, “Hey Sammy, can I ask you a question?"

“Sure, what’s on your mind?” Sam was slightly perplexed at Dean’s sudden change of attitude. He had been pretty quiet all night, which was rare for Dean in itself, but now he had such a serious look on his face.

“You have a better relationship with Buffy, so I'm wondering you know, what the hell is her story? I mean, is this nice girl thing just an act, or is it the real deal? Because you're right, you do know me, if I had met her in a bar, I'd be scratching her off in my mind about now but.... she uh.... she did something to uh.... well, she's kind of well...a mystery, cuz I normally know how to read women and when they're dialing on me, but Buffy...she pretty much yanked the cloth from the table if you get my drift."

“She’s the real deal Dean… She’s the kind of girl you take home to meet the parents.” Sam shrugged, “I know growing up we didn’t run into a lot of people like her, but aside from Jessica –she’s one of the sweetest natured people I know…if she does something for you its genuine. She doesn’t expect anything in return." Sam watched Dean’s face with mild curiosity, “Why do you ask?”

Dean finished off his beer as Sam deepened his curious gaze. "I was just.... curious about her, that's all."

“What are you up to, Dean?” Sam questioned, “You’re never just…curious about a girl?” 

Dean shrugged dismissively. "She's family and I was just trying to get some insight about her, that's all...seriously Sammy." He patted Sam on the shoulder. "Welcome home." He steered back into the house mulling over the reality that Sam had been spot on in questioning his curiosity about Buffy. He had met many girls in life that sprung curiosity, but mostly of the 'what's under that skirt' kind, rarely (actually never) had he wondered what made a girl tick, nor had he cared, but with Buffy...god was she stirring a curiosity so thick in his mind you could spread it on a piece of bread and eat it. He blinked in complete bewilderment when his curiosity drummed up questions about her past history, her likes and dislikes, if he had anything in common with her, what was she looking for...holy shit...

Dean cleared his throat as his stomach grew unsettled at the thought that Buffy Summers was vastly becoming more than just a hot piece of honey, but rather someone to call 'honey' and 'sweetheart' and....holy shit...........

He shook himself out of his rambling philosophical thoughts of that pesky head between his ears. It was easier to think, or rather act, on thoughts from the head between his legs than come to grips with the fact that Sam's new sister-in-law was.........attractive to him for reasons other than just how good she would look naked in his bed. Dammit, he hated when that damn brain in his actual head had THOUGHTS, reasonable, sound thoughts. Life would be so much better if he could just peck out those thoughts and live by the way of his giant woodpecker. Dean shook his head as he drifted aimlessly through the living room.

He sat back on the couch – the space between him and Buffy close enough to smell her perfume, but far enough away to be decent. She was an enigma wrapped in a mystery. Who was Buffy Summers? He would glance over at her every time she made a remark and the ooh’s and ahhh’s she would sound off when a particular photo or place showed up on the projector screen. The darkness of the room gave him plenty of camouflage so that no one could tell that his mind or eyes weren’t on the slides, but more on studying Buffy. He concentrated on the way her face lit up or the way her nose would crinkle and on her laugh. Occasionally, she would throw a smile his way, but it was mesmerizing to watch her interact with Sam and Jess. A small sense of emptiness raced through his heart. Is that what he wanted? Did he want to have a relationship?

 

As slide after slide went by his eyes in a flash, all he could really see was the White Elephant in the room, by the name of one Dean Winchester, because there was Sam and Jessica Winchester, newlyweds, clutching each other with loving smiles, then there was Buffy Summers gushing over each tropical picture and sighing with joy at her family, squeaking out statements of how happy she was for them… and then there was Dean, the elephant, standing out alone. As he absorbed the brilliance of Buffy's eyes when she occasionally rained a friendly smile upon him, he sucked in a deep breath as he felt the walls of his throat closing in. What the hell was going on? When she smiled at him a few minutes later, he felt an ache in his body, an almost foreign ache blistering deep within his heart, an ache of wanting a girl for more than just a night, for more than just a means of satisfying his libido, but an ache for.............his own slide show, what the fuck?!

When Buffy hitched her head back and giggled at a slide of Sam and Jessica's silly pose in a photo, Dean widened his eyes when her laughter echoed through his ears and cradled his heart. No, no, no, what...what on god's earth was he doing? Was he actually feeling something from his...his heart? As the weight of that thought lingered, Dean shot to his feet and raked a hand through his hair. He cleared his throat as the three looked upon him with curiosity.

"It's kind of late and I'm wiped out from work so uh, I hope you don't mind if I bail," he covered. "It looks like you had an amazing time and I'm glad." He gave a half wave and a smile before he stumbled out of the living room.

Half a breath later, he found himself on the front porch drunk with wonder over what was stirring in his heart, that damn pesky muscle that actually made him tick. He sucked in the cold, brisk breeze as he felt numbness in his brain. Jesus Christ, no chick on earth had ever rattled his chain so much without ACTUALLY rattling his chain. How the hell was it even possible that in such a short time, Buffy went from random hot blonde number 'who knows' to a potential girl...god he couldn't even finish the thought but deep inside his heart, that damn pesky muscle, he felt a shimmer of warmth followed by the flash of those bright green eyes, followed by the faint sound of that infectious giggle, followed by the smell, that amazing perfume, followed by...

Dean widened his eyes in shock. HOLY JESUS FUCKING SHIT. I'm musing like a damn lovesick puppy. He shook his head. I'm no puppy, I'm a stallion.

Dean had sat on the porch for longer than he realized when Buffy opened the front door, causing him to jump slightly when she interrupted his private musings. Her bright smile lit a similar one on his face, “Hey.”

Buffy looked up to see Dean sitting on the porch swing that he helped install only weeks earlier. “Hey yourself, thought you were heading home, you okay?”

“Yeah, just lost track of time…I guess…” Dean stood; walking over to stand beside the blonde…She was so short, he almost felt like a giant next to her. “You heading home?”

 

“Yeah, it’s a bit of a drive, but I don’t mind.” Buffy shrugged.

Dean seemed to debate something then shoved his hands in his pockets, “Let me walk you to your car.”

“Thanks,” she said. 

When Buffy threw him a sweet smile, he was startled by how his heartbeat soared in pace and began throbbing loudly in his throat, how his face suddenly sprung with a coat of cold sweat, how his mind drew a complete blank the longer he gazed at her. Good god, was he having a damn heart attack over a chick just smiling at him? How could that even be possible? No, no, maybe it was just those damn chili fries he ate for dinner the other night that were coming back to bite him in the ass. 

Dean wiped the sheen of sweat from his face, tugged on the collar of his shirt, and cleared his throat. 

“That was such a great slide show, wasn’t it?” Buffy asked. “Jamaica looks so beautiful and Sam and Jess, gosh, they looked so incredibly happy.”

Buffy looked up to smile at him again and Dean cleared his throat a second time, feeling the palpitations in his heart increasing. Damn chili fries he thought. 

“Uh, yeah, yeah, they seemed to have a great time,” he replied. “Uh, where’d you park?”

Buffy pointed to the far end of the curb past several rows of cars. He nodded as he impulsively took notes of the street lamps and looked around for any shady people lurking along the block.

Time seemed to go in slow motion as Dean, for the first time in his life, had concern for someone other than Sammy. 

“This is me,” she said. “Thanks for walking me.”

Dean blinked in surprise when he noticed Buffy perching beside a car after an all too short trek from the house. 

“It was nice to see you again Dean,” she said. “Don’t be a stranger, you are family you know.”

Dean choked on a breath when she disarmed his composure some more with that effervescent smile. Her eyes sparkled brightly in the moonlight as she drifted closer to him and drew her arms around him, in a warm, goodbye hug. At first, his body was stiff with surprise and alarm, but as the warmth of her embrace sailed through him, he found the tension in his muscles relaxing and his own arms instinctively rising to slip around her. He sucked in a breath of amazement as he basked in a strange feeling he had never experienced while holding a woman, a feeling of...comfort.... holy cow, comfort from a girl in just a small gesture. Whoa. Even more astonishing was how his hands remained put; instead of slyly snaking down her back to cup her supple curves, which was always his natural instinct. He felt the walls of his throat constricting even more with awe when she pulled away and he suddenly felt struck with deep...disappointment that her subtle gesture had ended.

Buffy gave him a short wave as she circled her car and unlatched the door. Dean blew out a long breath as his heartbeat thundered in his throat. What the hell was this girl doing to him? At first glance, he wanted what he always wanted from a hot chick, kiss, kiss, bang, bang then bye-bye little birdie. Then she goes and gives him an amazing gift and the depths of his mind stir with different thoughts, thoughts of a non-sexual kind. JESUS, how the hell could he call himself a man after actually entertaining the idea of wanting a girl for more than just a sexual conquest? 

As she drove away, she flashed him another smile and wave, leaving him completely dumbfounded on the curb. 

The warmth had shot through Dean’s system like a tidal wave. He felt the little corners of his mouth tip upwards when he reached his arms around her to make sure he didn’t go below the waistline. What the hell was wrong with him? When had he ever stopped his first instinct to grab or smoothly glide his hands over a nice feminine form? His lower regions were in turmoil, he knew if his penis could talk, it would be asking him where did he leave his balls?


	7. Whenever I thnk About You

Chapter 7- Whenever I think about you…

Over the next few weeks, pretty much every day of the week and twice on Sunday, Dean banged just about every hot chick within a half-mile radius of his dick. Oh who the hell was he kidding? He wasn’t modest. He fucked just about every gorgeous thing within an INCH of his dick; there was no pussy within his grasp that didn’t lather up upon meeting his eyes. God, sometimes he amazed even himself with the play he got. Yeah, he was a strapping stallion all right and there were plenty of mares and pretty ponies wanting to take a ride. 

Dean drummed his hands on the steering wheel, his satisfaction over his glorious conquests had completely quashed that little moment of weakness, that freaky little heart attack, or as she was usually known as - Buffy Anne Summers. 

He shook his head in wide disbelief, disappointed he had let himself even remotely entertain the idea that he wanted to shack up with her or ANY girl for that matter. No way. Why would he want to settle down and fervently pump the same girl for the rest of his life when he could have a new, different girl every DAY for the rest of his damn life? Jesus, what the hell was he thinking? 

Dean eyed his cell phone as it danced around the dashboard. He caught the caller I.D. and groaned as he turned the radio down. 

“Yeah Sammy, what do you want?”

“Hello to you too, Dean,” Sam mocked. 

Dean heaved a deep sigh. 

“Yeah hi, NOW what do you want?”

“Can you stop by on your way home? Jess and I have something we want to give you, as a token for all the things you did for us while we were on our honeymoon.”

“Give me? Sammy, I told you to forget about it,” Dean insisted. 

“I know, I know you did Dean, but Jess and I still wanted to get you something, so please say you’ll stop by. It won’t take long.”

Dean glanced at his watch and noted the time. 

“It better not man, because I’ve got a really, REALLY hot piece of ass waiting to be probed in all kinds of different ways.”

Dean could hear Sam groaning on the other end. “Well, are you coming or not?”

Dean flashed on the image of Jamie or Laney, whatever that busty barmaid’s name was from the Oktoberfest celebration and grinned at the thought of how he would be doing a little dance on those melons and drinking a Lager off her tight ass. He cracked a grin.

“Not yet, but I will.... no, no wait, a little at the moment because DAMN is she hot.”

Sam groaned deeply into the other line. “I meant are you dropping by?”

Dean licked his lips, practically salivating in his lap as his mind lingered on the hot piece of muff waiting for him to dive into.

“DEAN! WILL YOU PLEASE GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER FOR ONE SECOND?!” Sam pleaded.

 

Dean burst out of his XXX fantasy and frowned. “Oh fine, yeah, yeah, I’ll drop by. I’ll be there in a few, but no lingering hellos and goodbyes man.”

“Okay, we’ll see you soon.”

XXXXXXXXXX

By the time he pulled into Sam’s driveway, his mind was blistering with an assortment of erotic images. When Jessica answered the door, he forced the thoughts away temporarily and stepped inside when she let him in. Jessica called back to Sam and led Dean into the living room. 

“So, what’s up?” he asked. 

Jessica latched onto Sam’s arm as he held out a red box. 

“This is just to say thanks Dean, for everything you did for our house and ... for me, for this family,” Sam said with a warm smile.

Dean took the box from Sam and pulled off the lid. He blinked in surprise as he eyed Sam and Jessica.

“It’s your favorite whiskey,” Sam remarked. “Don’t drink it all in one night.”

Sam and Jessica threw teasing smiles before laughing together. 

“Wow, uh...thanks Sam..... and Jess, this is great, but seriously you didn’t have to do this.”

“No, we didn’t have to, but we wanted to,” Jessica replied. 

“Well, thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Sam and Jess said in unison.

Dean widened his eyes at the cutesiness of their uniform statements and actions. 

“Well, I’ve got to run, thanks again, for this.”

“Are you sure you can’t stay for dinner Dean?” Jessica asked. “We have plenty of food.”

Dean shot Sam a knowing look before politely smiling at Jess.

“I have previously arranged...plans, but thanks for the invite,” he said. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to get home. I’ll let myself out. You two enjoy your evening.”

He gave a short wave and quickly strolled toward the door.

“I know I am,” he said with a silly grin.

As his mind took him away from all consciousness, he collided sharply into a body as he blindly walked through the door. He blinked out of his daze when he heard a soft voice apologize. His eyes drifted down and over...that little weakness. 

“Gosh Dean, I’m sorry,” Buffy moaned. “I guess I was in a daze.”

Dean stood on the porch as her apologetic expression deepened.

“Uh, no, no, I uh...I wasn’t looking,” he said.

He blew out a hot breath, as words always seemed to escape him when she was around. Buffy perched in the doorway with a warm smile.

“You’re not eating with us tonight?”

Buffy brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear as her eyes sparkled in the fading sunlight. 

“Uh, I actually had some plans.........”

“Oh, that’s too bad; it’s been awhile since I’ve seen you. It’d be nice to catch up,” she said. “Well, some other time then, don’t let me keep you.”

Dean blinked in awe as he felt something burst in his heart as Buffy beamed a bright, friendly smile at him. He found his feet moving of their own accord back into the house. Buffy shined her surprise as Dean stepped back inside.

“You know what? My plans weren’t really set in stone so.... I wonder what’s for dinner,” he said with his own smile. 

XXXXXXXXXX

Sam had watched Dean warily as he returned through the door …He had told him not more than five minutes ago he had plans. He waited a few minutes as he watched his brother follow his sister-in-law through the door and then make his way to sit on the couch like he was settled in for the night. He quirked a brow as Jess shot him a look when Dean said he was staying for supper. What the hell was his brother up to? He smiled at Buffy and Jess. 

“Jess hon, Buffy I need to borrow my brother for a few minutes.” His eyes shifted to Dean, “Dean you want to help me real quick outback …I need a little help starting the grill.” 

Dean stole a glance at Buffy before he processed Sam's request. He gave his brother an odd look. "Look for the dial man then turn it RIGHT."

Sam chuckled nervously, “NO – I really need your help…” His eyes pleaded, please don’t let Dean make this harder than it already was. “I need some help. You know, starting the steaks and things.”

Dean found his eyes drifting away from Sam and locking onto Buffy as she vivaciously chatted with Jess. "I'm more of a takeout guy Sam, so I really don't think I can help you with much."

“Dude would just come outside with me?” Sam finally gave up and smiled congenially to Buffy and Jess.

Dean reluctantly pulled his eyes away from Buffy to notice the extreme exasperation in his brother's tone. When he met Sam's eyes, he simply shrugged. "Alright man, no need to take that tone with me. I'm still your big brother and I will kick your ass no matter how old you are or whether or not you've got a Misses."

Once Sam stoically had Dean follow him outside and the sliding glass doors were shut, Sam whipped around… “Okay, what are you up to?”

Dean shot Sam another odd look. "Well, at the moment I'm standing out here with you wondering why."

Off Dean’s innocent expression, Sam continued, “Five minutes ago you were headed out for your date. Now you’re not? What gives?”

Dean shrugged with a casual look. "Now that I thought about it, this chick ain't as hot as I remember. She was wearing a couple of layers and I'm guessing it was to hide her small boobs, her very small boobs, so small you need a microscope to find them… So, why waste the gas and the rubber when I can eat what sounds like a delicious steak and other things and enjoy some quality family time."

Dean continued to have that look of complete innocence, causing Sam to scratch his head, “So this has nothing to do with Buffy? You just want to spend time with Jess and me?”

"What? Why would this be about Buffy? You and Jess are my family and she's not," he said, more to convince himself that he wasn't going to burn in Hell for lusting after his brother's sister-in-law. "Come on man, why the third degree? You're always bugging me to spend more time with family, so take advantage, be grateful. I know I am."

Before Sam could press him any further, Dean slipped toward the door. "We done? Cuz I got to use the little boys’ room."

Sam felt so guilty. Maybe Dean just wanted to spend time with them, and yes, he had been on Dean to spend more time with them, “I’m sorry. How ‘bout I make you a big steak to make it up…how do you want it?”

XXXXXXXXXX

Dean walked back inside, spotting Buffy casually talking to Jess, "So can I offer any of you lovely ladies a drink?" he asked with a smile.

Jess gave Dean a sweet smile, “I’ll have a spritzer with lime.”

Buffy sighed, “Me and alcohol don’t do real well. So, maybe a daiquiri? If you don’t mind.” 

Dean thought about that statement in his mind and stopped the intensely amused smile from shining on his face. "Oh, okay, so you're saying for you.... a virgin, huh?"

Buffy blushed "Yeah, there was a bad incident one time in college..."

Jess laughed, “And a birdbath…”

Dean noticed the conspiratorial look from Buffy as she regarded her sister.

"OH, someone has an embarrassing story," he said. "DO TELL."

“OMG! No …that story is way too embarrassing…I was hoping to carry that story to my grave…”

Jess covered her mouth with a giggle, “You so have to tell that story…She was at this party…”

Buffy pinched Jessica hard, “Don’t you dare tell that story…”

Jess continued to giggle, “Anyway, Buffy went to her first frat party where she had her first drink…” 

Dean hitched his boot up on the ottoman and drew an amused expression as he shook the ice around in his glass. "Let me guess, you tried the special punch, right?"

Buffy covered her face, “How did you know? I swear I had no idea that someone spiked the punch?”

“So what kind of drunk are you? A happy babbler or the wild, dancing on tables party girl or the raving, curse word spitting loony?"

Buffy continued to blush while swatting at her giggling sister, “It seems I’m the type of girl who likes to do strip teases then jump in helpless old lady’s bird baths.” 

Dean bit back the intense interest in his expression as he coaxed out more details. "Wow that must have been a sight." He threw a teasing eye to Jessica. "Any blackmail pictures?"

Jessica continued over Buffy’s groans, “Yes, Xander called me to come pick her up.”

Buffy’s face reddened even more, but she continued, “OH Jess, please tell me you don’t still have those?”

“Are you kidding? Those pictures got me out of a lot of chores.”

Jessica fumbled through her purse and fished out her phone, quickly flashing a picture toward Dean. Buffy gasped in horror, diving for the phone to take it away, but Jessica ran out of her reach and huddled next to Dean. He drew a casual expression as Jessica grinned and said, "This is just before she puked on the sidewalk.... and THIS is when she realized she was missing her shirt."

Dean bit back his extreme interest as his eyes took in the sight of Buffy's various drunken expressions along with absorbing her half-naked portrait in the photo.

Jessica laughed hysterically as Buffy moped in a corner. Dean stared at the almost topless photo for a long minute, exaggerating his casual look. "Wow, those are some priceless blackmail shots," Dean mused. "I can see why they were so successful."

“I can’t believe you still keep those on your phone…has Sam seen them too? Does everybody know about drunken Buffy?” She attempted to hide her face. “I think I’ll just go hide in your guest room now…until like, after dinner.”

“Those pictures got me out of like a year and a half of dishes, weeding, and various other chores I didn’t like.” Jessica changed her face to serious, “Come on Buffy, that was like a couple years ago and I never told mom, which was the point of the blackmail.”

Dean forced out a few chuckles. "I bet you broke these out the first time your big sis brought her boyfriend over to meet you, huh Jess? Cuz there's nothing that says I approve of this guy like showing him embarrassing drunk photos, right?"

“Buffy doesn’t have a boyfriend…But hey that’s a good idea. If you ever get one, be prepared,” Jessica threatened with a laugh.

“Guess that’s one bonus to my non-existent love life…”  
Dean absorbed that bit of information as he dialed back some of Jessica's revealing statement. He knocked back the rest of his drink and glanced casually at Buffy. "Ever get one? Sounds like a little hit and miss going on there..."

“Oh it's been hit and misfire… misfire…and misfire," Jessica’s voice rang out. "You see, when it comes to guys, my sister tends to wander through the bad luck department. In fact, you could go as far as saying she's a card carrying member of the bad date’s club."

“Thanks Jess, way to lay it out there in the open for me.” Buffy looked up, slightly embarrassed. “Well…” she twisted her lips a little, tugging on her sweater nervously. 

Dean waved a hand dismissively. "Don't sweat it, we're family right? We share the secrets. So...what made these 'bad dates' so bad?"

“Do you mean as a whole dating experience or each individual one, cause we could be here all night and possibly all weekend…”

Dean shrugged as he poured another drink. "Quid pro quo, what is the worst thing a guy did on a date?"

“Fair enough…one guy brought me flowers…” Buffy paused for dramatic purposes, “From the cemetery…another guy took me on a date to Seven Eleven.”

"Geez, couldn't even afford the dollar menu at McDonald's? What a prick," Dean joked with a forced laugh.

“Those were some of the better ones…this one time…a guy took me to a great restaurant. I was a set up by one of my friends, but it turned out he wasn’t really interested in me …he was more interested in Xander.”

Dean genuinely laughed this time. "Wow, you sure know how to pick 'em. What's a nice girl got to do to find a regular Joe who can spring for more than just a dollar menu meal at say...I don't know, a diner or a grill and....flowers he doesn't have to steal...like...daisies or something?" He veiled his intense curiosity. "Or kicking back with a movie and a pizza?"

Buffy shook her head. “I have no clue, that’s why I gave up…besides no one’s asked me out in a long time,” Buffy shrugged. “But it’s all good …gives me more time to devote to my baby sisters.” She shot Jessica a cheesy smile.

Dean let out a faint sigh of disappointment. This wasn't really helping him find out how to break her pattern of bad dates. As he sucked back another drink, he said something without thinking and hid his surprise: "You know, maybe its good you stopped looking so hard. Maybe luck will strike you when you don't expect it?" What the hell did he just say?

“Thanks Dean,” Buffy beamed with a smile.

Jessica spoke up, “Personally I think she should let her baby sister set her up.”

“No Jess. Really, I’m of the good.”

Jessica turned her head at the sound of the back door opening as Sam bent to enter the sliding doors, “Okay guys the steaks are ready. Do you want to come out back or eat in here?”

“Hey Sam…know any eligible bachelors at your work? I think we need to set Buffy up.”

“No guys, really…I appreciate it, but I’m taking a vacation from dating. Besides, I don’t have time.”

Dean sputtered out without thinking again. "Yeah, family comes first right now and I know I sure am enjoying getting to know you…and Jess too."

Sam’s head shot up at Dean’s admission. What was his brother up to? Yeah, family was important to him. But why, all of a sudden, would his horndog brother give up a chance at a date to hang out with family? He knew Dean would do it if he said it meant a lot to him, but he looked suspiciously at Dean. Somehow, this was more than Dean wanting to spend time with family.

Jess and Buffy both beamed at Dean, “What a sweet thing to say, Dean.” They both said in unison then looked at each other with a giggle.

Dean cracked a smile. "Well, only sweet girls get sweet compliments."

“Awe” Both girls smiled. “Dean you are such a sweetheart,” Buffy gasped.

“Yeah Sam, if Dean keeps this up …I may have to consider running away with him,” Jessica cajoled.

Buffy shot a teasing smile to Dean, “It's a shame you're family, cuz I might start to believe my bad luck has run out.”

Dean gave his best grin, “Well, you and I are more like distant cousins.” 

Buffy giggled at the remark, shaking her head as Jessica gave her brother-in-law an affectionate smile. 

Sam, however, felt like his brother was fishing, so he shot Dean a perplexed look. He felt like he wasn’t getting the whole picture. He would wait till tomorrow or maybe sometime next week. It wasn’t like it was priority and Dean hadn’t said anything out of the way to Buffy. He had even behaved when he was alone with Buffy. Maybe Dean was actually listening to him about the whole ‘Buffy thing’. Sam smiled, maybe his brother was actually respecting the whole family issue, and he could breathe a sigh of relief at that thought.


	8. Something To Whet The Appetite

Chapter 8 – Something to whet the appetite

Dean rolled out of bed and groaned as his body assailed him with a maddening ache he had not quelled in over five days. He sat up against the bed and eyed the cold space next to him. What the hell was wrong with him? It had been five days since he had a girl riding him through the night and now, on the sixth day, he was on the verge of going crazy, dangling on the thought of bumping the first THING that crossed his path when he hit the curb. He widened his eyes when that recognition echoed through his mind. Jesus Christ, he had already hit crazy. 

He shook his head as his cell phone cut through the silence and took notice of the time as he swept the phone up.

“Morning Sammy,” he groaned. 

“Hey Dean, did I wake you?”

“You know you did, you always do.”

“Oh, um, sorry,” Sam replied with genuine remorse in his tone.

“Don’t be sorry; just tell me what you’re calling about?”

“Oh, well I was wondering if you had some time to help me with a little project. You see, we just got this new chandelier that Jess ordered before we left for the honeymoon and I promised I’d put it up as soon as we got it, but after I opened up the box I realized that it’s as heavy as a cow and I really could use an extra set of hands. So, what do you say? Will you help your brother out? Jess said she’d make waffles, eggs, and bacon as an incentive.”

Dean sat up against the headboard and yawned as he felt his lower body coiling with more tension. 

“Well, can’t turn down a tasty meal...Is it just gonna be you, me and Jess?”

“Yeah...oh, um, did you want to bring over um.... someone? I could ask Jess if it’s okay.”

“No, no man. I was just asking if.... I needed to dress up, you know? Gimme an hour?”

“Yeah, that’d be great. Thanks Dean, I really appreciate this.”

“Sure, no problem.”

XXXXXXXXXX

When Dean arrived and noticed the driveway (or the lack of a certain SUV), he gave a slight internal sigh. So, she wasn’t there. Well, it wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy a home cooked breakfast, especially when he didn’t have to do the cooking. He didn’t even make it to the door when a glowing Jess opened the door, ushering him inside. 

“Sam’s in the dining room…if you want to go on back.”

Dean walked back casually, watching the back of his brother with the instruction pamphlet out, he was such a widget. “Bend with your knees Sam, not your back.”

Sam wiped his forehead from the sweat dripping down into his eyes, “Like you could do this on your own.”

Dean smirked and laced his fingers together with a smooth crack, “Childs play” With the first attempt he looked up to Sam with a smile then the second time, after almost straining something, “Jesus you weren't kidding about the cow thing. I think it's a cow that ATE another cow in there.”

Finally, both brothers got the Chandelier situated and Dean had attached almost all sides when Jess came in with a smile. “Sam honey, did you have a chance to check around work for a date for Buffy?”

“Sorry, haven’t had the chance to really look into it.” Sam observed Jess for a second before turning back to Dean.

Jessica’s expression changed to a frown, “It’s just I was talking to her and she has to go to this thing for work. She tried to get out of it every way she could, and I hate for her to have to face ‘you know who’ dateless.”

“I’m sorry, sweetie . Maybe it won’t be so bad…”

“Not so bad? Are you serious Sam? It would be humiliating. You know how badly he treated her?”

Sam shook his head. He really didn’t want to fix her up with the few single men from his office. They were worse jackasses than her ex. 

“The only single ones that I know think if you buy a girl a taco she owes them. I wouldn’t subject Buffy to that – cause I actually like Buffy and wouldn’t want to put her through that agony.”

Jessica sighed with an agitated gasp of exasperation, "Gosh, why are there so many jerky guys in the world and not enough nice ones? There has to be one nice guy left..." Jessica shifted her eyes around in deep thought as Dean focused on working the screws in the chandelier. "Maybe I can dig into my old college yearbook?"

Dean cleared his throat a couple of times as Jessica met his eyes. "Uh, sorry, I'm.... thirsty," he said. 

Jessica nodded. "I’ll get you some lemonade..." Jessica stepped back before her eyes widened. "Oh my god, Dean! How about you?!"

Dean beamed a clueless look down at Jess. "How about me what?"

Jessica bounced excitedly in her stance. "Oh my god, why didn't I think of that? My sister got stuck going to this faculty thing and she really doesn't want to go by herself, even though she says she's okay with it, I KNOW she doesn't. Anyway, I was going to try and set her up with a date, but since Sam and I have got no nice guy prospects, we're out of options." 

"Oh, I get it, stick her with Dean, he'll date anything right?" 

Jessica giggled. "No, no, I meant, you're way nice and family and I know Buffy would feel a lot more comfortable going with someone she knows is not gonna be a loser or grabby hands. She's got enough stress going on without having to show up to this thing. So, what do you say Dean? Would you be up for taking my sister?"

Dean absorbed Jessica's genuine excitement and gave a casual look. "Well, sounds like a drag being forced to go to a work function, will there be punch? On second thought, maybe I should go with your sister to keep her AWAY from the punch. You never know what those meek science teachers might pull when the students aren’t around."

Jessica giggled for a minute. "Yeah hey, if she gets wasted, you HAVE to take pictures." 

Dean forced out a laugh. "Hey now, I'm a gentleman. I would not shamelessly exploit a drunk woman like you would."

Jessica giggled as Sam looked on in wonder. "So, what do you say, Dean?" 

"I'll have to check my schedule, see what I got going on, but I don't usually plan too far out anyway. So, if she's okay with me taking her, then it'd be my pleasure. After all, what is 'family' for?”

Dean held his smile as Jessica bounced out of her skin. "Oh great! I'll call Buffy back right now and mention it to her! Thanks Dean, you're such a great guy!" Jessica batted Sam in the shoulder. "Don't you feel silly for warning me all these years about your brother?"

Jessica laughed to herself as she walked away. Sam scratched his head as he took in Dean's enthusiastic smile. "Um, wow Dean, that really is a nice thing you're doing for Buffy."

Dean mocked a frown. "Hey, I do nice things FOR YOU all the time man. And what's all this stuff about ‘warning Jess about me’? What'd you say to her?"

Sam rolled his eyes, “The only thing I said was you were a very unique and colorful character and not to take anything serious when it came to comments about women in general.”


	9. We've Only Just Begun

Chapter 9-We’ve only just begun …

Jessica returned ten minutes later to hand Dean a slip of paper with all the details and asked him to call Buffy and arrange the date. After partaking of a huge breakfast of all Dean’s favorite foods, hours later he pulled into his parking lot looking up at his apartment. On one hand he wanted to call Buffy, but it was a little too soon and he didn’t want to appear desperate. He folded the paper carefully into his jacket pocket, pulling back out of the lot a few minutes later and heading to his favorite bar.

Dean felt like, on one hand, he had the keys to the city, but on the other hand, this wasn’t like a real date. This was the first time he’d let a chick set him up with someone, well, not just someone --‘Buffy’. The one woman he wanted for himself. Would this be the only chance he had to prove to her that he was a guy worth knowing? Would she even consider him something more once he dazzled her and how did you dazzle a woman like her? The direct approach was out of the question. Not to mention, he turned into an idiot when she was around. He couldn’t think straight. He could barely get a thought processed without practically growing a pair of ovaries.

He had wanted to call her the very next day, but that was out of the question. She would have thought he was desperate and didn’t have a life. He had a life. Hell, if he hadn’t been so preoccupied with thoughts of her all week, he would’ve been banging a girl that very day, but his libido had been finicky. He just wasn’t in the mood for a random bang. Dean blew out a long breath to stave off the bombardment of nerves blistering through his system. He was flabbergasted about just how much one girl could launch an array of emotions with a simple phone call. As he thought back, he never actually bothered calling girls since he just baited and hooked one while out at a bar. After a second long breath, he punched in Buffy's home number. He kept breathing as the line rang a few times.

On the third ring, he heard a sweet tone answer, "Hello?"

Dean sucked in a breath and answered. "Buffy, hey, it's Dean, I was just calling to say...uh, ‘hey’ and to find out what time I'm supposed to rescue you from your horrible faculty party?” Did that sound ridiculous? He held his breath as she giggled softly.

"Hi, yeah, thanks so much for doing this. I know you're busy and stuff, so I really appreciate it. Anyway, um, the party starts at seven, so you could swing by here around seven-thirtiesh?"

Dean chuckled in surprise. "Oh, like to be fashionably late, huh? That doesn’t seem very professional of you." 

"Well, I’d hate to be the first one to arrive and look like I have nothing better to do than show up to this mandatory shindig." Buffy let out a long giggle to which Dean found himself joining in. Her laugh was amazingly infectious. "Anyhoo, did Jess tell ya where I live?" 

"Uh, no she must have forgotten to mention it in between squeals." 

Buffy giggled. "OH god, she must think I'm really pathetic. Big sis can't find a decent date, huh?"

Dean jotted down the address and listed the main cross streets. 

"If you get lost, just call," she said. 

"Okay, will do. So, I'll see you around seven thirty ISH."

"Great, I'm actually looking forward to this thing now that you're going with me."

Dean felt his mouth breaking into a silly smile. "Yeah, uh, I'm happy to do this. A nice girl like you should have a stress free night."

"Awww Dean, you are a sweetie pie, you better watch out or I might do something crazy with you," she cracked. 

Buffy burst into giggles for a minute. Dean forced out a laugh with hers. "Yeah, yeah, watch out for me..."

"Well, I won't keep you any longer. Again, thanks for doing this. I know that Jess had to pull your arm even though she insisted it wasn't HER idea. Anyway, I’ll see you Saturday."

"Yeah, see you then." Dean hung up and felt numb with a strange sensation. As he walked into his kitchen, he paused when something struck him. Did he just bounce like a kid in a toy store?

XXXXXXXXXX

Normally, his weeks drug on, but for some reason this week, he barely noticed the time. He had been in bed early – alone -- which was a first for him, but he wasn’t bothered. Several of the regulars at his favorite bar, Brandy’s, had hit on him, but he barely noticed. He just wasn’t in the mood. Not only was he actually in a good mood, there was a lightheartedness that Dean hadn’t felt since as far back as he could remember. Every time he thought about Buffy his heart (the muscle he barely noticed) skipped a beat.

He had followed the directions and only once, out of his newfound nervousness, took a turn down a wrong street. When he pulled into the driveway of the craftsman split-level at 1630 Revello Drive, he opened his door slowly and before he got close to the door, the porch light switched on. When the girl in question opened the door and looked out, he was met with the most gorgeous sight he had yet to behold. Dean was having problems... he found he couldn't breathe. His breath had already exploded out of him when she opened the door looking like that. 

She was wearing a backless, simple black dress, but on her, it accentuated every feature he had stared at one time or another. Like the shapely legs that he had followed for two days straight when helping with the house project. He had to reach up to his lips to make sure the drool wasn’t obvious. Her breasts moved slightly as she drew back from the door to let him in and he found himself thinking 'no bra.' But what caught his attention like no other were the loose waves in her hair that looked like a halo surrounding her in the dim hallway light.

Eventually he managed to find his voice and turned back towards her.” So you ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my purse and I'm good."

They walked side-by-side to his car and he opened the door for her, closing it after she slid inside. He whistled as he walked round the front and got in himself. Trying to behave himself while she was looking like that was going to be a true thing of work.

The car ride consisted of small talk and all too soon, they arrived at the massive structure. He whistled, noticing the lavish building, “Are you sure this place is a school?”

“Yeah, it’s a private school…” 

Dean opened her door, with a lavish bow and gently extended his hand to Buffy, who immediately clasped it in her own. They walked to the building arm-in-arm. Dean felt so nervous…wait?! He couldn’t believe it –he, Dean Winchester, was nervous. Huh? Looked like he finally knew what all those wimps at work had been talking about when they talked about how they met the women that were in their lives. He had never considered that he would be feeling like this. Hell, he never would’ve believed it on a bet. But here he was, nervous, but actually looking forward to a date that he knew was not going to end in sex and he was actually kind of looking forward to just spending time with someone.

They walked slowly arm-in-arm to the front door, and Buffy took a deep breath, “Well guess it’s time to get this over with. You ready?”  
“Born ready, princess.” Dean gave Buffy a wide grin and a wink, but held back for a moment, “Okay so who should I play? The hot Swedish male model who doesn't speak a word of English, standing by your side smiling and going ‘spreken’...or the hot but demure, 'aw shucks' church boy, or...?" Dean stood, changing his look by the squinting of his eyes and drawing his mouth in a pout.

Buffy laughed loudly, wrinkling her nose, “How ‘bout we just go with ‘date’ and play it by ear?” 

Dean opened the door wide for her, holding back the bashful smile threatening to take over his face. She was so amazing and she didn’t even know it.

They stepped into the main hallway which was adorned with banners and balloons announcing various clubs that were opening up soon. Of course, there was the odd smell of gym socks and Bengay permeating the air coming from the large wooden double doors. Dean smirked, damn did that smell bring back memories -- the cheerleaders, the bleachers, and the many times he found himself in the principal’s office. 

A group of people stood adjacent to the door and he felt himself being led over by a tiny hand and stood stoically while Buffy introduced him to a small group of people.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dean stood waiting for Buffy at the restroom doors when an older woman with large, owl-like glasses and a perfect denture smile, gave him an obvious wink. Not wanting to be rude, he returned her greeting with a wide smile. She had introduced herself as the librarian, when Buffy had introduced him to the group when they first came in. He remembered briefly that she stood beside an older man with a thick British accent. No offense to the man, but the accent reminded him of Spike, the collision specialist at the shop. There was also a lanky man, named Andrew Wells, that was the drama instructor and his wife, who he was surprised by, because at first glance he really thought the man was gay, but apparently only high strung. Yes, now he remembered the lady, her name had been ‘Bolt’ or something to that effect.

Mrs. Holtz, the aging librarian, reached down and before Dean could react, she had patted him on the bum and remarked, “Look at the nice firm bunky you have.” 

His shocked expression met hers, then she winked at him from behind her huge Coke bottle glasses, again causing him to shuffle a little ways away until he spotted Buffy and walked away (backwards) to escape the clutches of the older woman.

XXXXXXXXXX

Since the incident outside of the restrooms, Dean had tried to dodge the elderly librarian because of her love for assaulting his tushie. Still, she had managed to corner him twice, telling him he reminded her of her ‘Harold’ when he was young. 

Taking a deep breath, Dean smiled, drumming his fingers on the bar while he waited patiently for his drink. When he felt a smooth touch on his leg, he turned, only to catch Ms. Holtz’s wrinkled hands pinching and gripping his thigh seductively. Looking around for an escape, he spotted Buffy and he noticed he was surrounded by Buffy’s colleagues. Not wanting to cause a scene, Dean gripped Ms. Holtz’s hand lightly, removing it from his thigh and gracefully removed himself from the scene.

When he returned, it was to catch the tail end of some overdone brunette brandishing some huge diamond in Buffy’s face.

“Can you believe it? I told him I would only accept a Jartel from Cartier’s.” She brought the diamond close to her face and sighed dramatically, “You’re still single, aren’t you Buffy?” She waved the diamond in the track lighting, making sure Buffy caught its shine in her eyes, “Shame really, but I guess some people are just destined to be a millionaire’s wife and people like you are destined to be old ladies with fifty cats stuck in a dilapidated house with piles of newspaper.”

Buffy smiled dejectedly, “That’s nice Cordy. Can always count on you to bring up my ego.”

Cordy smiled cruelly, “Hey, you’re welcome. So, where’s your date?”

Buffy smiled brightly at Dean and hooked her arm in his, “This is my handsome and amazing date Dean, not too shabby for a future hag like me, huh?" 

Buffy gave Dean a dazzling smile, catching him off guard while an obviously caught off guard Cordelia looked on. Buffy beamed back at Cordelia who rolled her eyes with a snort.

XXXXXXXXXX

After finally escaping the droning sound of the harpy that apparently was making Buffy miserable, Dean had looked up to her with a silent quizzical look. Looping his arm with hers, they made their way over to a table that had a paper nameplate on it and Buffy picked it up nodding to Dean. She started by explaining the situation that he had walked into the middle of, “Sorry about that…she likes to take every opportunity to make me feel useless and it was nice for a change to have a handsome guy to throw back in her face.”

Dean raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "Oh? Well, happy to loan my handsome mug out anytime. I sense a little history between you two."

“That’s the understatement of the year.” Buffy turned to face Dean, “I went to school with her, and she always liked to make me feel like I never measured up to her.” Buffy sighed wistfully, "I guess I should tell you the whole story since you've put up with Mrs. Holtz pinching your bum all night.”

Dean cracked a smile and chuckled. "Oh, right, yeah I think you owe me a whole boatload of stories for having to suffer through that. I'm still trying to fan off the smell of Bengay from my pants."

Buffy laughed lightly, “Fair enough…Cordelia Chase is engaged to the ‘Angelus O’Connor’.” Off Dean’s shrug, Buffy continued, “He’s the school’s benefactor among other things…Anyhow, we dated for a while and I was of the understanding that it was exclusive…His idea of ‘exclusive’ is a whole different thing, but this was back when Dawn had really bad sticky fingers and it was in the paper, and Angelus said because of the bad publicity we should keep our relationship on the down low. He invited me to a party two weeks later…It was his engagement party where he publicly announced how he had been seeing Cordelia for over six months and was marrying her…” Buffy looked down with a light flush to her cheeks, “When I tried to exit the party gracefully, he asked me to keep seeing him as his mistress of all things!”

Dean absorbed her humble expression and let out a breath. "So, you were just a side dish that he was sneaking away with, huh? Wow, what a prick."

“Apparently since I didn’t come from money the way Cordelia did, I was not equal to what he wanted in a wife.”

Dean drew an amused smile. "Of course not, you're a sweet, caring, non-materialistic girl who doesn't need to boost her confidence and low self-esteem by bringing down others."

“You keep saying things like that and I might forget that this is just a family obligation on your part… Thanks again for coming with me and letting me borrow your handsomeness. If you want to cut out early so your night’s not a complete waste, I understand.”

Dean waved a hand dismissively. "Will you stop with this obligation stuff? It's not like I'm taking out my fifth cousin twice removed who has a big, fat hairy mole and talks incessantly about her awesome hamster doing tricks. This thing ain't half bad. I mean, the food is somewhat decent, the bar is fully stocked, and I've got the company of a great girl like you. So, seriously, I'm not wasting a night out. I’m enjoying myself and you are welcome to borrow my handsomeness any time you want."

Buffy outright laughed, “Well, I had a guinea pig named Fluffy when I was younger. Does that count?”

Dean cocked an eyebrow in amusement. "A pig named Fluffy? Huh, did it have feathers or something?" 

Buffy snorted. "No, what do you want? I was a kid, I thought it was cute." After she giggled for what seemed like an hour, she sighed with a pleasant smile. "Gosh, you really lifted me out of my temporary drama queen moment, so thank you again." 

XXXXXXXXXX  
Angelus had noticed Buffy enter the moment he spotted her with someone. He had watched her most of the evening. He was mildly curious about who would dare to be seen with her. Her reputation as a prude had long ago reached anyone who may be interested in being seen with her (He had personally seen to that). He saw his opportunity when Buffy had wandered over to the refreshment table to chat with Mr. Tuttle. He walked over casually and cleared his throat, immediately holding out his hand to be shaken, “Angelus O’Connor.”

Dean absorbed the cocky smirk, shining brighter than the North Star, and swallowed his first impulsive response -- which began with ‘f’ and ended in ‘you’. He forced a civil smile and simply nodded, "Dean Winchester."

Angelus raised an eyebrow at the refusal to shake his hand, but wasn’t deterred in the slightest. He continued, “You’re here with Miss Summers.” It was more a statement than a question; he glanced back at the table where she was animatedly talking with one of the teachers, “How do you know Buffy?”

Dean gauged O'Connor's widening smile of arrogance. How his eyes seemed to look down at him like he was some meek little mouse, crawling around the toes of His Majesty. How the blatant superiority in his tone seemed to command a room. Dean swallowed his extreme distaste for this dude and simply shrugged. He knew a fishing line when he came across one and no way was he going to give this Grade A Douche Bag a bite. "I know her.... through.... people."

Angelus gave a condescending smile, “I see…So, have you known her long?”

Dean bit back his humorous smile when he saw Angelus tick slightly with irritation at his vague response. He was going to poke the statue until it cracked and fissured. Dean cocked his head and answered. "Longer than most."

Angel smirked with a snort, “Hope you have better luck than me getting Miss Frigid to open up those dimpled knees to you.” 

Dean remained cool and collected, even though he could feel the beads of aggravation gathering at the muscles of his hand and urging him to form a fist. He cocked his head again and drew a small, amused smile. "I don't need luck. You, on the other hand, are going to need a big box of tissue when you realize what a sorry sack you are, having lost a REAL woman while you held onto a silly, self-absorbed trophy. And then, you'll need a box of chocolates when you realize that you don't deserve one." Dean boldly clapped Angel on the shoulder and wandered away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Buffy had looked up to notice that Angelus had cornered her date over by the table and immediately excused herself. She walked over to Dean, pulling him to the side after he had escaped the claws of her ex. “Is everything okay? What did he want?”  
Dean just shrugged casually, no way was he going to give the ass the satisfaction of upsetting Buffy, so he rang out comically, “Oh he introduced himself and then wanted to get to know me, but I played hard-to-get, because he didn't even offer to buy me a drink."  
Exaggerating a frown, “I’m not a shameless slut. I have a LITTLE self respect."

Buffy laughed, “I can’t leave you alone for a minute …my poor defenseless date having to fend off men and women alike.”

"I know, it's so awful being objectified," he moaned with an exaggerated pout. "Is it so much to ask for someone to just want to get to know me because they think I’m a nice person? Why does everyone just want to get in my pants?" He sniffed with sad eyes.

“Well, I like you…I think you’re a wonderful guy…” Buffy smiled while trying to hold back her giggle. 

He exaggerated a suspicious frown. "Oh, I've heard that line before too.... you’re just dangling a little bait and when I finally bite you'll say, ‘Gee Dean for a Cheese Puff will you do a little wiggle with that wonderful ass for me?’” He shook his head. "It just breaks my heart that no one ever means it." He sniffed for more dramatic value.

Buffy grabbed Dean’s hands in her own, “Hey, I promise to never ask you to dance for a Cheese Puff.” She beamed at Dean with a wink, “What can I do to show you I like you and not just for your attributes? Steak dinner? A sleepover? What if I asked you to marry me and make me an honest woman? Would that make you feel better?”

Dean marveled a bit at the sparkle of her eyes when she shined a smile at him. He was temporarily left speechless by her humorous 'proposal'. Something rumbled through his heart as his mind lingered over the past few weeks he had spent in her company. After a brief minute, he burst out of his thoughts and exaggerated a sad look. "Don't tease me, I can't take it."

“I promise, not teasing .” Buffy grinned deeply at Dean with a sparkle in her smile and eyes, “If that’s what it takes to make you happy, then consider it done. I don’t know the etiquette, so we might have to get someone to guide me and also since I asked, do I need to provide the ring?”

Dean opened his mouth to toss out another of his colorful responses, but heard no words passing through it. His mind blanked again and all he could do was merely chuckle in awkwardness. "Uh, wow, this is moving kind of fast for me. I mean, I don't even know if we have anything in common."

“Gee, I see how it is. You get the girl to propose, then change your mind.”

"I just said it was moving kind of fast, maybe we can have a very, very long engagement," he cracked.

“Anything to make my guy happy…and I promise to not objectify you at any time. Anything else I need to promise to make you happy?” Buffy beamed with a Cheshire grin.

Dean sucked in a breath, feeling snaps in his brain again. He wondered if it was possible to suffer flash amnesia and then figured it was just the magic sparkle of this girl before him.

As a slow ballad began to play, Buffy widened her smile. "Oh my gosh, I haven't heard this song since my PROM!" Buffy eyed the dance floor. "Would you...want to dance with me?" Buffy shined a silly smile at Dean. 

"Well, normally this kind of music makes me clear a room in under a blink, BUT...how can I turn down such a sweet smile like that? So, sure."

Buffy smiled as Dean took her hand and guided her to the dance floor. Dean glided effortlessly across the floor with Buffy laying her head against his chest, an almost serene smile on her lips; “Don’t look now but Mrs. Holtz is giving you the eye.”

Dean glanced at the old lady grinning from ear to ear. He groaned softly as he glanced at Buffy. "Oh god, well, since I so graciously loaned myself out to you for the night, you should show your appreciation by keeping old lady fingers away from the vicinity of my butt. Don't be afraid to play a little defensive tackle if you have to."

Buffy gave Dean a warm smile, “Since you put it that way and from the way the Cordelia is seething from across the room…It’s the least I can do to protect your virtue.”

"Great, so we're in agreement, we'll look out for each other."

Buffy laid her head back against his chest, “and I promise to not tell Sam that you’re secretly a cougar hound.”

Dean looked down at her eyes. "What? What do you mean by that?"

Buffy giggled, “You gave her that smile, and she didn’t stand a chance. You had to know a helpless old lady couldn’t resist your charms.”

"What smile? I was just smiling to smile. Can't a guy just smile without being viciously groped? Geez!" He exaggerated a mope and shook his head.

Buffy continued to giggle, “I’m sorry, you’re just a helpless victim in all this. You can’t help but you ooze charm and appeal…to women young and old alike.” Buffy tried to stifle the giggles, "So, what can I do to help Mr. Winchester discourage Mrs. Holtzs’ advances?"

"Just hold me tight and don't let go. I feel so.... violated!" Dean exaggerated a look of agony and sniffed, "I'm not a piece of meat. I'm a human being! I have feelings!"

Buffy hiccupped, holding back her laughter; “I’m protecting your honor by marrying you. What more can a girl do?”

Dean absorbed her sweet smile and chuckled. "Yeah, right you are… So, this helps."

"So… how do we seal this deal? With a handshake or a kiss?"

"Well, since I'm a gentleman, I'll let you do what you feel is appropriate."

“I’d offer a kiss, but I don’t want to make you feel cheapened by it…”

Dean cocked his head. "Well, a kiss is just a kiss, unless you're expecting me to put out and not call me the next day. Then I really will feel cheap… and with not even a single Cheese Puff to comfort me."

Buffy laughed heartily, “I would never besmirch your reputation or ask you to put out.”

The dance had long since ended and Buffy just sat at the large round table with her handsome date, who most of the females were admiring from afar. Even Cordelia, who had been the bane of Buffy’s existence all through high school and beyond, was obviously interested in Buffy’s date, as shown by her obvious perusal. While everyone clapped as they handed out an award that Buffy barely paid attention to, she leaned over to Dean, “Thank you for everything tonight. You made this night bearable.” Buffy leaned over touching Dean’s hand lightly and reached over and placed a small brush of her lips against Dean’s, pulling back with a smile.

Dean shined his mass surprise at Buffy. "Uh, what was that for?"

“Just for being incredibly sweet this entire night…”

Dean sucked in a breath as the sparkle in her eyes flared brilliantly. "Oh," he said. 

Buffy widened her smile as she casually glanced at the stage. He stared at her for a long moment until she turned her eyes on him. She drew a curious expression as he soaked her in a little longer before he drifted toward her mouth and planted a soft kiss there.

Buffy’s eyes had closed briefly and when she opened them, it was to see the most intense gaze that she had ever seen in her life, finding her voice after a second she raised a manicured eyebrow, “What was that for?” She beamed a blush and smiled Dean’s way.

"For being so sweet and amazing company, and protecting me from little old ladies," he answered with a smile.

Buffy laughed softly, “You are very welcome, anytime you need protection, Dean Winchester, just call me. I would be honored to protect your virtue.” Buffy continued to beam at Dean with a contagious smile. This guy’s lips were as soft as butter and she had to remind herself that this was her brother-in-law’s brother for a minute. She had to remind herself this was family. But that, in no way, stopped the warm gaze that stayed on Dean as her deep emerald eyes locked with his.

Dean felt his heartbeat hammering in his throat as he basked in the glow of her eyes, which were regarding him with an affection he wasn't accustomed to seeing from most of the women he met. Then again, Buffy Summers was unlike any girl he had ever met. She was sweet and caring and amazing and....Sam's sister-in-law. He let out a breath to try and calm his raging heartbeat and wondered if there really was anything wrong with dishing on this girl, who was family only by marriage, and hey, was she really even 'family'? Not in the traditional sense. She didn't share his blood ties, so as far as he was concerned, it wasn't a crime to have the hots for someone who happened to be the sister of his brother's wife. Was it?

Buffy subconsciously whetted her lips, her gaze never leaving Dean’s, “How it is you’re single is beyond me?” 

Before Dean could even contemplate answering, interruption came in the form of a groan from Buffy and she rolled her eyes, seeing the two people she would rather not have to deal with again tonight, “Oh great, Angel and Cordy are headed this way.”

Dean shifted his sights to see Angel and his arm candy a few feet away. She was dawdling over a sparkly diamond necklace; chatting about how proud of it she was, like it was her damn child or something. When he heard the murmurs of chatter that spawned after each 'gracious' visit, he equaled Buffy's groan. "Geez, the King and Queen are out among the village folk."

He glanced back at Buffy and saw the inquisitive flare in her eyes. "Say, maybe we should just be, you know, too distracted to pay our respects?" As he tried to gauge her expression, he added, "But only if you don't think that's being disrespectful."

Buffy beamed a cavalier smile, “Whatever you have in mind, count me in. I don’t think saving me from having to deal with their grand ship would be considered disrespectful.” The mischievous glint in Dean’s eyes was reflected in Buffy’s.

"Oh, I don't know… How about I show you a little more thanks for being such a sweet gal?" he asked with a teasing smile.

“Really?” Buffy questioned, “How could I possibly say no? Consider me ready and willing to accept your thanks, just make sure it lasts long enough to prevent any lingering they may have in mind …” Buffy winked with a smile.

Dean felt his hand cupping over hers as he absorbed the twinkle in her eyes. "I'll do my best," he said as he dipped his mouth toward hers, losing himself for a time in the warmth of her smile.

Buffy tilted to her head to the side when his lips descended, feeling the momentary warmth they had started. At first, she was being almost robotic in response to the kiss, but her lips quickly turned more soft as her eyes closed and she felt a tingling begin in her toes as Dean’s full lips continued to press harder against hers.

Dean felt his self-composure wavering fast as the kiss lingered on. Such a small action in his mind always drifted into more, transitioned into some heavy petting and then finished off with an assortment of 'this way, that way and every way'. His mind raced with the familiar male thoughts that sprung from first contact. He impulsively slipped a hand behind her head, gripping a few strands of her hair, absorbing the silky feel. He felt his blood raging hot in his lower half, while his heart raced like a wild horse released from captivity.  
As the kiss drifted on for another minute, Dean was startled by the dramatic shift of thoughts in his mind. No more did he see a bevy of late night Skin-a-Max movie images, but rather, he flashed on scenes of Buffy opening up his apartment door with a loving smile, cuddling up to him in bed as the morning made an appearance, of holding her hand as they strolled through the park, of her hazel eyes glistening with moisture as he pulled up her veil............

Hearing an incessant clearing of the throat, Dean gently pulled away from Buffy as a shriekish tone invaded the blissful moment. Dean blinked in shock as he held his eyes on Buffy. Her cheeks were a bright red, but her eyes told him he hadn't pushed too far. That shriekish female tone barked, "Uh hello..." 

Dean reluctantly turned his eyes away to see Angel and that trophy hanging off his arm. She held out a manicured, painted fingernail to point at her neck, which was fashioned with an expensive necklace. As she opened her mouth to dish out what he knew was probably more self-indulgent praises, he shifted his eyes back to Buffy, who quickly wiped his mind of all thoughts. He didn't know what to say, but her eyes pleaded with him for an escape, so he leaned back toward her and gently pressed a soft kiss on her mouth.

Cordelia rolled her eyes.

Buffy was in total paradise…this was supposed to be her brother-in-law’s brother… FAMILY… but right now, that meant about as much as the newest adornment Cordelia was trying to push in their face. Her communication was down and at that moment the only word that came to her lips was “WOW.” But her blushing cheeks and eyes only held Dean in captivity until she couldn’t think beyond how soft his lips had been and how much her virtue was going to be in serious jeopardy if kissed her like that again.


	10. Afterglow Of Affection

Chapter 10-Afterglow of affection

The following day, Buffy arrived at Jess and Sam’s shortly after breakfast with light glow on her face. After greeting Sam, she walked over to Jess with a big grin, “So what are you guys up to today? Feel like maybe laying out in the backyard?”

Jess waited till Sam was out of earshot, “You’re kidding right? Spill, I want to know about last night.”

Buffy blushed with a wry smile, “It didn’t suck, that’s for sure…”

Taking in her sister's beet red cheeks, Jessica fervently tugged on her sleeve. "Oh- My- God. You have 'smooch face’! You..." Jessica lowered her tone, knowing Sam was just across the hall. "You and Dean smooched?!"

Buffy turned redder, “Shhhhhh and yes if you must know, there was some light kissage.” 

Jessica sucked in a deep gasp of surprise. "Oh- My- God. Give me the deets! Who kissed whom first? Did you like it? What am I saying? Of course you liked it, you're as red as a fire truck!"

Buffy tried hard to fight the smile on her face, “There was no tongue, but I wouldn’t have complained if there had been. It was more of a thank you at first, but Angel and Cordy showed up to boast about her latest accessory and he offered to make sure we were too busy to notice… and boy did I not notice! I don’t think I found my brain or the ability to breath for at least half an hour”

"Wow, that was quite a 'thank you'" Jessica cooed. "See? I told you it was a good idea to take Dean as your date. He's amazing all around. Who knew the best guys were just a quick breath away, huh?"

Buffy shook her head, “Who am I kidding it would never work, Jess. Even if I thought he was amazing and incredible… a handsome, perfect gentleman. The fact remains; he’s your brother-in-law. We both know something bad would happen if I even entertained the thought of wanting more …even if I would love to really become more with him…it’s a disaster waiting to happen. No guy wants to become involved with someone who isn’t willing to… yanno?”

Jessica shifted out of her goofy smile and drew a deep look of concern. "Oh honey, you can't let yourself think like that. If a guy is looking just to do ‘that’ with you, then he doesn't deserve you. You're a catch, sweetie, and the right guy will know. Dean is a great guy and yeah, he's my brother-in-law, but...I don't know...Who says you can't, you know, have another date? He's such a sweetheart and I really don't think he's like any of the guys in your past."

“Jess, you tricked him into taking me.” Buffy shook her finger at her sister, “Don’t deny it, you probably browbeat him into it and maybe he was just being nice and there’s a thousand reasons why I shouldn’t even think about it …Dawn needs so much attention and you know that Dad would have a cow if I got involved with anyone, especially since I said I wanted custody of Dawn. We’re still recovering from her kleptomania days and…” Buffy sucked the tender flesh of her lip between her teeth, “I could really like him Jess, and we both know if it didn’t work out… Besides, he’s family and he probably doesn’t see me like that anyway.” Buffy ended her ramble with a look up to Jess.

“I did NOT browbeat or trick him," Jessica protested. "I simply explained your situation and he seemed very receptive to it." Jessica pouted as she heaved a deep sigh. "I know you deal with a lot with Dawnie and always focus on your responsibilities, but you can't let that stop you from trying to find happiness with someone. I just want you to find a great guy like I did with Sam. I love you Buffy and I just hope you'll let yourself enjoy a little time away from family, because you do so much for us and you deserve it. And besides, based on the way you had smoochies, it doesn't sound like it was a kissing cousins things."

Buffy smiled playfully, “If that’s the way he kisses his cousins then just call me cousin Daisy…I appreciate it Jess and it would be nice to have what you and Sam have, but not all us girls are as lucky as you and you don’t tend to drive guys away like I do …and just between you and I… I would be receptive to another date, but I have no idea if he would.”

"Well, have you tried...asking? I mean this isn't the Stone Age. Who says you have to wait around for the guy to get the nerve to ask a girl out? And it doesn't have to be blatant, you could just do.... coffee, you know. He drinks coffee, you drink coffee, so why not get together and have coffee?”

“I guess nothing …but you have to promise if he says no…then leave it alone …no sister interference.”

Jessica put a hand in the air and shook her head. "I would NEVER interfere," she said, biting back her teasing smile.

“Thanks for listening to me ramble. So, what’s on the agenda today? Sunbathing or what?” Bufffy looked up to spot Sam coming back into the kitchen, “So Sam do you mind if us two get naked in your backyard?”

Jessica threw her head back and giggled. "Yeah honey, it's every guy’s fantasy," she teased, batting her eyes. "You SO don't mind, do you?"

Sam laughed, “Just make sure you limit your nakedness to the backyard. Can’t have the neighbors thinking they’re getting a free show.” Sam chuckled, kissing Jessica on the forehead.

Buffy and Jess left the kitchen when Sam’s phone rang and he watched as his wife dragged her older sister back to the bedroom, “Hey Dean what’s up…Seems I have the whole afternoon free. Jess and Buffy are gonna be naked sunbathing in the backyard,” he chuckled.

Dean spit out a cloud of coffee in mass surprise, coughing several times. His eyes widened as he heard his libido screaming: I WILL BE RIGHT OVER, WITH LOTION!!!! "Uh say that again?"

Sam laughed even harder, “Jess and Buffy are convinced the only way to get an all-over tan is for it to be in the nude and I thought since they will be in the back, you might want to come hang out with me for a while today.”

Dean heard his jaw slamming into the ground as his mind raced a mile a minute with X-rated thoughts of two hot blondes giggling, slapping lotion over their bodies, rubbing it over each other, tickling each other...Dean widened his eyes even bigger and gulped when the faces of those hot blondes came into focus in his mind. His brother's wife...OH GOD! I AM GOING TO HELL, he thought.

He smacked his hand on his face, blasting the sinful thoughts out of his raging male head and cleared his throat. "Uh, well, what did you have in mind? I uh, I have to see what I got going on today..." Other than the rocket ship I'm banking in my pants right now. Thanks Sam, thanks a damn lot.

Sam chuckled some more and pulled the phone aside a little as he spoke to Jessica, “No honey, the Band Aids are in the top cabinet…No, the regular kind should cover you guys’ nipples. Just make sure you stay in the back, okay? Hold on a sec, Dean…Yeah, the lotion is in the closet, top shelf…No, you don’t have to wear underwear if you don’t want…Yes, I will stay out of the backyard while you’re back there…Okay, yeah Dean, yanno if you have plans it’s okay. Guess I’ll be stuck rubbing lotion on them myself… Yeah,” Sam yelled back to Jessica. “Just a minute honey and I’ll take care of that for you guys… Dean, I’m back, sorry. We can fire up the grill once the girls are done. Maybe piddle in the yard or watch a game?”

Seeing a series of lusty images drifting through his head from Sam's revelations, Dean shifted in his stance and glanced at the clock. "Uh, you know what? I had boring stuff going on and I'd much rather spend a day of fun in the sun with my bro, so...........I just need to take a quick...no, a long shower, and then I'll be over...Don't uh, don't do anything until I get there, cuz you know, I'd be happy to help with...stuff."

“Take your time bro. I’m just gonna go head back and set up the lounge chairs for the girls…” A muffled voice followed by Sam yelling behind him, “Yes, tell Buffy I can do that for her too…Okay bro, see you in a bit.”

When Sam hung up before he could respond, Dean drew a disgruntled frown. "Bitch," he mumbled as he quickly shuffled to the shower.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sam was out front watering the flowers when his brother pulled into the driveway. He walked over, dropping the hose on the ground. “Hey Dean, what did you want to do first? Jess made us some sandwiches if we want to watch the game, and she stocked up on your favorite beer…So you want to head in or what?” Sam opened Dean’s door watching his face intently, “You okay? You seem out of breath.”

Dean tried to discreetly push up off his toes to peek over the backyard fence line when he heard a roar of giggles. When he felt Sam's gaze lingering, he cleared his throat and pried an innocent expression over his face. "What? Breathing hard.... oh uh.... I was...I was...working out...in the...car...yeah...."

Voices could be heard over the fence, “Jess we already tanned the front, do you think we should put at least a bottom on? Hey, where’s Sam with our lemonade?” A few seconds later…. “Sammmm.” The two female voices rang out. 

Sam shook his head, “I better go see what they want… go inside and make yourself at home.”

As Sam slowly pivoted, Dean barreled passed him, flew onto the porch, raced down the hall and hurriedly yanked the pitcher of lemonade settled on the counter. He fervently poured two glasses, snatching them up and quickly steered out the back, his heart pounding excitedly in his chest, and his face beading with anticipation. He grinned wide as he approached the girls, seeing their bare backs being kissed in the sun and teeny little washcloths strung over their waist. 

"Ladies, you look thirsty," he chimed. "How about something to cool your hot bodies off...It's sweltering out here, isn't it?" Dean widened his grin as he held out the glasses, dripping with condensation.

Jess grinned. “Hey Dean. Yes it is…Aren’t you sweet. Thanks.” Jess had maneuvered her towel to cover her front so she could accept the cold glass. Jessica gave Dean a big grin as Buffy rolled over and spotted Dean. She blushed, but it was hard to tell from the heat on her face, “Hey Dean.” She reached out for the glass with her free hand also pulling up the towel to cover her chest. 

“Hey Dean, Buffy needs to reapply her sunscreen. Do you think you could do her back?” Jessica shot Buffy an amused grin behind Dean’s back completely, catching her off guard.

Dean did a little bow and shined a silly smile. "As my brother has completely disregarded your needs, I offer myself as your humble servant to two perfect things of beauty."

Jess and Buffy both giggled, Jessica continued to banter, “Dean you are just about the sweetest thing, but we don’t want you to feel like you have to be out here with us… But if you want to… We would love your company. There’s another lounge in the garage and you can set under the awning where you’d be more comfortable.”

Buffy couldn’t help blushing profusely, “Do you at least have some shorts to put on so you won’t be too hot?”

“Hmm, hanging out with two pretty girls or watching a bunch of meatheads tackle each other over a football..." he grinned wide until he shifted into an exaggerated glare. "Hey, you're not hiding any Cheese Puffs under that lounge chair are you?" he asked as he eyed Buffy.

Jessica grinned to herself, Buffy shyly smiled, “No Cheese Puffs out here, sorry. Did you want some? Uhm, I’m sure Jess has some or I could get dressed and get you some if you want.”

Dean stepped back and shook his head emphatically. "No, no, don't get up. You look… like you’re enjoying yourself. So, go back to...soaking up that sun, getting that glow...and if there's anything you need, you just call on your servant and I'll be right here to satisfy your every need, okay?" he said with a wink.

Buffy just giggled, followed by Jessica, “You are a wonderful guy, Dean…” Both girls said in unison. 

Sam, who had finally made it to the back, looked to where Dean was fawning over the women, “Dean, I thought you wanted to watch the game?”

Dean reluctantly pulled his eyes away from the girls and exaggerated an annoyed frown. "Geez Sam, where are your manners? Your lovely wife and her sister were dying of thirst and you conveniently disappeared," he scolded as he shook his head. "Leave it to your big brother to come to their rescue. They could have died of dehydration and now you want to continue to shirk their needs by partaking in some mindless 'you' time. Where is the ‘you’ in WE Sam? Huh? Some devoted husband you are."

“Dude, I was coming out here ‘till you ran past me and I had to answer the phone. Besides, did you girls want me to hang out here?” Sam scratched his head with a frown… “You want me to start the grill now?”

Dean scoffed with offense. "Dude, I did NOT RUN past you. I'm just, quick paced, and when I heard cries of distress, I 'instinctively' went to help."

“No Sam, it’s okay,” Buffy chimed in. “Besides, we were trying to give you a break too. We don’t want to start a brother squabble.” Buffy looked between the two brothers. “Not that we don’t want your company or anything either.”

Jess suddenly had an idea, “Hey Sam, why don’t you start the grill and I’ll help and Dean could rub that lotion on Buffy while I help you set up.” She gave Buffy a deep smile.

Before an answer could be made, Jess had quickly donned her towel and dragged a confused Sam back inside the house in a snap.

Dean tried to keep his eyes level with Buffy's, even though the temptation was greatly increased the longer he noticed her front side squeezed into the lounger. He shifted his eyes to the bottle of coconut tanning lotion on the little table set between the lounges.   
"Uh, I'm sorely neglecting my man servant duties," he squeaked out. He let out an awkward chuckle as he reached for the bottle and flipped the lid open, squeezing out a little dollop in the palm of his hand. "Uh, no worries, I'll stick to the parameters you have defined by the um, towel."

Buffy shivered from Dean’s touch, she stumbled lightly over her words, “I had a lot of fun last night…I’m starting to feel like I’m monopolizing all your time…Uhm, did you have fun?”

Dean blew out a deep breath through his teeth while his insides were going insane with excitement of feeling the silkiness of her bare flesh against his hand. It took everything in his power to keep him from flipping her onto her back and spreading that coconut lotion all over. He swallowed the heat bomb rising in his throat and forced another breath out as his attraction prickled with each bit of lotion he lathered over her back. "Yeah, I did. To be honest, I can't remember when I've had a fun night out like that. I'm glad you let me escort you.”

“Really?” She turned to look Dean in the face, “Do you like coffee?” Buffy bit her lip, she felt like such an idiot …he was going to say no and she felt the bottom of her stomach do a flip. “I mean, do you drink it?”

Dean shot her an odd look as he raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah, I think you've seen me drink it with those fabulous desserts your sister makes after family dinners," he cracked with a teasing smile.

“Yeah.” Buffy got very quiet, “You’re right…” She twisted her lips, “So um….” Buffy felt so out of her element, better to end this quickly and shoot herself later. He definitely would say ‘no’ and there she would be, so better to just let go of any impossible fantasies she had of finding true love over a cup of Grande Latte.

"You okay? You seem a little...tense."

“Yeah, just a little on edge. There’s been a string of robberies in my neighborhood, so it’s just that.” Truth was it was an excuse. The houses in question had been much grander than the house that she and Dawn lived in, but better for him not to know she was starting to have a little jonesing for him (her brother-in-law’s brother). Yep, better to nip that deep… before it turned into something else.

Dean glowed with deep concern. "Robberies? Really? I hope you have a good security system in place. I'd hate to hear about anything bad happening to you."

“Afraid security is not in my budget…but Dawn and I are fine. Ms. Peterson next door has dogs and they would let us know if anyone came in the backyard… and we have the trusty baseball bat…So, it’s fine…just a little unnerving and apparently there was another one last night while we were out and the Dunmore’s grandmother was home. She’s going to be okay…I think they mostly just scared her.” 

Dean shined deeper with concern. "Geez, sounds like crime is pretty bad in your neighborhood. Have you thought about taking self-defense classes? I mean, keeping a baseball bat handy is a good thought, but if someone is experienced in B & E, chances are they know how to protect themselves. So, even if you took a swing, I wouldn't think they'd let you take a second one," he said in a dark tone. "Sorry, I'm not trying to add to your jitters, I just don't want you to pull the wool over your eyes if the crime wave hasn't stopped." 

Dean stopped in his actions and looked around for something to wipe his lotion-laden hands. He settled for a small towel Jessica had left behind as his mind drifted into a thought. "You know what, I know a guy through work that sells security systems for cars, but he also dabbles in home security systems. I can give him a call. I’m sure he'll cut me a discount for you."

“We don’t really have anything worth stealing…No plasma televisions, so even if they did break in – they’d be sorely disappointed…That’s sweet of you to offer though…maybe I should have Dawn stay with Sam and Jess for awhile till it blows over?”

“Still, it's better to be cautious than sorry, you know? But Dawn staying with Sam is a good idea. You should stay with them too. I don't really like the idea of you being alone in your house with no real security system, dogs next door or not," he lamented.

“That’s sweet of you to care, but I’m fine really…as long as Dawnie is okay, I can stay at the house by myself…Like I said, nothing to steal at the house, so if they broke in, they’d take a look around and then leave, realizing they wasted their time…But thank you for being concerned…”

Dean scoffed deeply and shook his head. "Buffy, listen," he said sternly. "I don't want to sound like a paranoid freak about this, but being Sam's sister-in-law… being the sister of the woman he loves dearly, I feel I need to step in here and say, ‘you're being naïve'. I'm sorry if that comes off as harsh, but you can't honestly think that if a burglar broke into your place and saw nothing to steal, he would just leave while you were sleeping. There are very bad people in this world and they’re usually the ones who commit crimes. You’re a young, single woman, alone in a house at night with no real security system. Someone off the street who knows this could just force you inside and take a piece of you and if that happened… I would never forgive myself, because you're a part of the family. I take care of everyone in my family. So, I'm going to talk to my guy and get you a good security system and have it installed ASAP. Don't try to talk me out of it, consider it done and over with."

Buffy gasped almost sitting up and forgetting to grab her towel, “Are you saying that they might want to –to with me?” The sheer fear on her face was palpable, “Dean, I have no way to pay you back…. I mean, I could setup a payment plan if you want, but I couldn’t pay you back right away and it’s wrong to expect you to pay for it in the first place.”

Dean waved a hand dismissively as he flashed a determined look. "Forget about it. I told you it's done and over with. I want to do this for you, so it's done. No paying me back and don't feel guilty about it. If Sam and Jess were in this situation, I'd be doing it for them too. No one messes with the Winchesters or their in-laws."


	11. Looking into your eyes I’m lost…

Chapter 11- Looking into your eyes I’m lost…

Buffy nervously looked at the clock, it was getting to be 6:00 P.M and the guy Dean had arranged was supposed to be over there by 3:00. She had even taken off early, hearing a litany of threats by her boss that if she didn’t make it up next week to expect suspension. So, when the phone rang, Buffy jumped, hoping it was the guy telling her that he was on his way. Mrs. Peterson’s house had been robbed last night, so that added to her jitters. She had already sent Dawn to stay at Sam and Jess’s, so she could at least relax about her safety.

Dean dialed Buffy’s number, “Hey did Walt or Roy show up yet?”

The voice that came over the line was laced with a nervousness that Dean picked-up on right away.

“No, I haven’t heard from anyone. Do you think maybe they just didn’t have time? Cause, if they didn’t it’s fine…”

“No, they’re usually pretty good about being on time. Lemme give ‘em a call and I’ll let you know what the deal is.” Dean slid his palm and dialed one handed to Walt and Roy.   
When he was met with a frantic Roy telling him that all his service men were out and Walt was sick, so he couldn’t even leave to take care of the alarm system himself. Dean, after only a moment’s hesitation, told Roy to keep the shop open and he would come pick it up. Roy again apologized, telling Dean that because of the inconvenience he would cut the price in half.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dean arrived two hours later with the security system in hand. He knocked and Buffy opened the door with a warm smile. 

“I was starting to think you forgot about me?”

Dean flashed an apologetic expression at her. "Yeah sorry about that. Traffic was murder on the highway and it took me a while before I could escape and wouldn't you know I hit every red light taking the surface streets. Anyway, sorry again."

Buffy stepped back from the door with a smile, “It’s okay. I’m sorry you had to go to all this trouble and I feel really bad about it being a Friday night and all. Did you have time to eat? Cause I just made a burger… If you’re hungry?”

Dean shuffled inside and lit up with a silly smile. "Well, there's always time for burgers. And seriously, it's no trouble at all when it comes to your safety."

Buffy led Dean down a wide hallway with two double French doors. The living room is in there if you want to have a seat and I’ll make you a plate. What did you want to drink?” She pivoted to the left where Dean saw her turn to a wide arched doorway and she reappeared two minutes later with a burger piled with everything, chips, and a bottle of de sol. She handed him the bottle and plate with a sheepish smile, “Hope you don’t mind, Sam said it was your favorite.”

Dean stared at Buffy in awe as he took the plate. "Wow, I am in the wrong line of business. No one ever gives me a delicious meal when I do an oil change for a customer. I should bring you handy security devices more often."

Buffy scoffed, “I’m just lucky you don’t want anything fancy. The beer was to make the food more palatable…but, thank you and it’s the least I could do.” Buffy went back into the kitchen and returned with another place and a bottle of Coke. She sat a few feet from Dean, noticing his stare, “What? I promise it is edible. I may not be Martha Stewart, but most of what I make is edible.”

Dean absorbed her humble expression before he eyed the burger. It looked decent enough and definitely smelled edible. He shrugged and took a big bite out of the burger and was pleasantly delighted when his taste buds were greeted with all his favorite flavor combinations -- meaty, cheesy, and bacony. "To hell with Martha Stewart, this is pretty awesome," he moaned gleefully.

Buffy gave Dean a warm smile, “You keep this up and I just may have to keep you…So, you’re a mechanic? Sam said you restored cars, or is that just a hobby?” Buffy took a small bite and sipped from her Coke.

"No, on occasion I get a restoration job when I'm not doing the usual gamut of car maintenance stuff. It's a nice break when I can get it. What about you? Do you restore cars as a hobby?" he asked with a joking smile.

“No, I don’t have the brain capacity to know the difference between a tire and a gauge….” Buffy shuddered, “Other than work, and taking care of Dawn …I really don’t have time for hobbies…although once Dawn starts college, I’ve been thinking I want to go back part time and maybe be a teacher.”

Dean unexpectedly chuckled. "Well, it's not rocket science. Anyone can learn basic stuff like changing a tire and reading an oil gauge. Anyway, ‘teaching’ huh? What subject?"

“Don’t really want to teach any particular subject and you’ll probably think its silly, but I want to teach kindergarteners or first grade.” Buffy kind of blushed with her eyes lowered, afraid that Dean might think it’s silly to want to teach small children.

"Oh, sounds like quite a task. You have to teach them not to eat paint or crayons or snails on the sidewalk...I can't remember how many times I used to pry ants from Sammy's mouth because he liked the way they made his tongue tickle."

Buffy spat out her Coke with a chuckle, “That is adorable, but their little minds are so rich and you can mold them…it’s kinda exciting…” Buffy bounced a little, excited to share how much she wanted to be around young kids, then she looked a little sheepish. “You probably don’t want to hear about how much I want to be around at least twenty adorable kids, right?”

Dean drank in the sight of her endearing expression as her eyes twinkled with excitement. He usually didn't like girls who chatted like crazy, but he found himself craving more of Buffy's captivating smile. "I don't mind actually. Go on, tell me about it."

Buffy blushed, “Well I guess I kinda am a little kid at heart. I mean, I still have a pink pig named Mr. Gordo that I’ve had since I was five and I love kids…. actually can’t wait till Sam and Jess have one that I can totally spoil rotten…. Anyways, their little minds are like sponges and they are so gentle and it’s only when they get older that they start getting vindictive and such, but when they’re small, they see the world so differently… Yanno, they’re so innocent.”

Dean nodded in acknowledgement. "Yeah and gullible too. I used to tell Sammy so many things when he was growing up. Like how the tooth fairy would bite his nose off if he didn't hand over the money she left him to me..." Dean paused to chuckle at the memory. "I know you're probably thinking that was a horrible thing to do, but hey, as his older brother it was my job to keep him on his toes and prepare him for the world as he grew up. Anyway, it sounds like it's a passion of yours, so I hope it works out."

“Me too…especially since it looks as though it may be years before I get at least a nephew or niece to spoil…and you sound like the typical older sibling… I have to admit when I was younger, I told Dawn that the tiny marshmallows were monkey brains …but you can relate to that right?” Buffy gave Dean a small smile, “You know aside from Jessica you’re the first person I’ve ever told I want to be a teacher. My dad would tell me it’s a waste of time…” Buffy looked down at her half eaten burger, “What about you? Any secret plans or fantasies you have?”

"Well, I used to want to save my allowance to buy the Batmobile, but I pretty much outgrew that dream. Well, actually, I still ended up having a kick ass car. So I guess in a way that worked out."

“The Batmobile? Really? Like really, really? And your car is pretty, but I’m not much of a car buff. As long as it runs, it’s a winner to me…But I meant like any stuff that other people don’t know about… Like, do you want to build a secret fort in the middle of the ocean?”

"Secret fortress in the middle of the ocean? No, can't say I'm that inventive.... Although I wouldn't mind camping out with Yoda in the Degaba System for a while. Learn how to become a Jedi Master." He chuckled for a second. "Honestly, I think at one point I wanted to be a baseball star.... Anyway, other than teaching young kids, what else flips your boat?"

“Well I’m afraid you might find my aspirations a little boring, but I kinda want to be married and have kids, but with the way my luck runs, the teacher thing is a better fantasy. At least with that one, it’s more feasible…more likely to happen.”

"I know you said you had bad luck in the past, but you can't keep thinking that way," he mused. "Maybe you just need to stop thinking about it all together and that might just be the day some luck hits you. You know what I'm saying?"

“I know, your right…So, enough of my whining.” Buffy looked at the clock. “Yanno, it’s getting kinda late. If you want, you can spend the night and that way you won’t feel rushed or anything …but only if you didn’t have plans…I feel kinda bad for forcing you to hear me whine when I’m sure you probably have plans…Do you need another beer?” Buffy nervously stood to change the subject. Dean was dangerously coming to be someone she felt safe with and was attracted to, best to terminate that line of thinking now before it got any worse.

"Yeah, I should get to what I came over for," Dean remarked as he fetched the box with the alarm system. He pulled out several dozen plastic bags with an assortment of parts and spread them along the coffee table, until it was completely covered. "Geez, I thought it was supposed to be a simple plug in here and turn on thing. Well, as long as it does the job...." 

Dean began opening up several plastic bags and took only a quick glance at the complex instructions. He started shuffling pieces around as if they would make a puzzle. "Uh, I'll pass on the second beer and maybe take a cup of coffee. I didn't think it was going to take very long, so a caffeine jolt would be greatly appreciated." As he fumbled with a few pieces, he frowned. "This can't be any more complex than putting a car engine together...."

Buffy smiled, “You got it…but you still gotta take the beer with you when you go home. I don’t want Dawn to get experimental.” Buffy walked away, feeling really stupid. He probably wanted to get away from her as soon as he could…She was such an idiot. She probably should have kept her mouth shut. After shuffling off to the kitchen, she brought back a big cup of coffee with Eeyore on the side, “I hope Eeyore is okay…it was either that or Piglet…”

Dean swallowed his previous knowledge about Mr. Gordo and simply gave an amused nod. "It's fine. Thanks...it’s kind of quiet in here. Maybe you can put on some tunes? But please, nothing that will make my ears bleed."

“Sure, I’ll put my radio out here in the foyer for you and that way you can put it on whatever you want…I don’t want to be in your way, so I’ll just go read in the living room …” Buffy gave a weak smile. “And if you need me, just yell.” She lowered her eyes. She was trying to stay out of Dean’s way. She had humiliated herself enough for the night.

“No, no, please stay. Keep me company. Tell me some jokes. Do a little dance," he teased. "Although I have no Cheese Puffs to offer you." He chuckled briefly as he got comfortable on the couch. "Tell you what, you can be my handy assistant. It might make this task go by quicker."

Buffy perked up. “Sure, just let me know what I can do to help.” The phone ringing in the background made Buffy back away. “I’ll be right back…” when she went into the living room, she picked up the phone on the next ring, “Oh hi- dad…no, she’s over at Sam and Jess’s tonight…No…there’s been a string of robberies, so that’s why …Sam’s brother is hooking up the alarm system… I thought she would be safer there…No… I, uh…but Dad…I didn’t want her to be scared…no, I’m not wasting money on frivolous things…actually I didn’t pay for it… NO! I didn’t have to do anything for it…” Buffy brought her voice down low…Her father’s voice rang out so loud, she had to pull the phone away from her ear. 

“You are doing this so you can have a date, aren’t you?”

“No dad…I told you I wasn’t dating anyone…”

“Right…You’re being irresponsible, Buffy. How many times have I told you that your responsibility is Dawn, not some boy that catches your eye.”

Buffy shifted from foot to foot as her father continued to berate her. Five minutes later, a very defeated Buffy sniffled as she hung up the phone. She didn’t want to cry in front of Dean, or anybody for that matter, so she cleared her voice and gave Dean a weak smile, “I’ll go get my radio if you want to get started…” She turned to go, but closed her eyes tight for a moment while she fought back the tears threatening to spill.

Dean looked up from the floor filled with parts when he heard the increasingly feeble tone in Buffy's normally vivacious voice. He caught sight of Buffy as she whipped her back to him and let out a very soft breath before ambling away. After a few minutes, she returned to the living room with a small radio in her hand, which she set down on the coffee table. As the awkward silence lingered, Dean hesitated getting into what was such a messy moment, but the shakiness in her voice as she spoke on the phone had seeped into his nerves. He set aside what he was doing and glanced at Buffy, who kept fiddling with the electrical cord. After a few tries, she managed to get the plug in the outlet. Dean cleared his throat and took a moment to collect his thoughts. "Hey, uh...that phone call sounded kind of...tense."

Buffy sighed briefly, “Just my dad checking on Dawn…it’s fine…I …uhhh…” She cleared her throat, her voice was breaking a little and her shoulders were shaking. “Sorry…I just screwed up again…nothing to worry about…” Buffy looked at the floor, avoiding Dean’s gaze. She was kind of hoping the floor would swallow her up so she could avoid the floodgates that threatened to break behind her eyes.

Dean unexpectedly found himself laughing when he saw Buffy drop her eyes to the floor. He quickly stopped his amusement and explained, "Uh, sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you. It's just.... you’d make a lousy poker player, because I picked up you’re tell...Anyway, why do you think you screwed up? I mean, I don't know much about Dawn, but from what Jess has mentioned, she's quite a handful. So, why is it that your dad thinks you're responsible for anything she does? She does a have a mind of her own and you can't always control a teenager. Believe me, I know."

Buffy opened her mouth then closed it then opened it again, “Dawn is my responsibility… if I had kept a closer eye on her she wouldn’t have stolen all those things a couple months back and I am the oldest…I’m supposed to be able to handle things…I gave my word I would when he gave me custody of Dawn …that I would keep on top of everything…”

"Still, you could drive it into her head a hundred times a day about the consequences of her actions and she is still going to do what she wants to do," Dean reasoned. "You can't control her any better than you can control - the weather. For your dad to think that Dawn's misbehavin' is a reflection on you is just, pardon my French, friggin' ridiculous, not to mention unrealistic. In my experience, children are the products of their parents, so if she's rebellious and stealin stuff, it's because she's got daddy issues not big sis ones."

“He’s right about one thing though, I shouldn’t have pushed her off on Jess and Sam tonight…I just thought she would be safer there…That she wouldn’t have’ta worry about people breaking in…” Buffy pursed her lips, “It just seems like no matter what I do, he always accuses me of being selfish…says that I don’t put her first…” Buffy glanced up for a second, “I’m sorry I shouldn’t be complaining to you about this…. Guess it’s a good thing that I don’t have any children, cause I can’t even seem to do the right thing with my own baby sister.”

Dean heaved a deep sigh as he got up and ambled over to Buffy. "You really need to stop blaming yourself for Dawn's indiscretions. It sounds like she puts you through a lot and leaving her with Sam and Jess ain’t in any way 'pushing her off'. You’re giving yourself a break. I mean, as an older sibling, we are entitled to a sanity break from our younger siblings because it is against the law to kill them. So, stop thinking you're being selfish, because what you're doing by taking a little time out is the best thing for you right now… Although, if you decided to kill her, I'd be obligated as the head of the Winchester family to cover it up."

Buffy stifled a giggle, “Well I don’t want to kill her, but occasionally when she’s lying there sleeping all peaceful like – I have the urge to choke her just a little…is that considered bad?”

Dean found himself chuckling again. "NO, no, to be honest, I've had a few times in my life where I got so pissed off at Sammy I'd think about locking him up in a dressing room full of circus clowns and leave him to fend for himself."

Buffy raised her eyebrows. “Circus clowns?” she chuckled. “Sam has clown fear?” Then she muttered to herself, “No wonder he wouldn’t step foot in a McDonalds…”

Dean let out a deeper chuckle as he reflected on his past. "Oh yeah, he's got major Bozo issues. One time when he made me mad, I got this freaky clown mask and perched right by his face while he was sleeping. When he woke up, he nearly peed his pants!" Dean folded over and ripped with amusement for a long minute. After he settled down, he glanced at Buffy with a sheepish look. "Was that horrible of me? I mean, Sam was a good kid, never really caused trouble, so that's kind of why I ribbed on him a lot, and hey, clown hating is lame."

“Well, it’s a little mean, but you two seem to have a good relationship…Jess is afraid of chickens…so that’s kinda lame too, as well as Dawn’s fear of midgets…If we ever wanted to get even with those three we could drop them off at a farm with clowns, midgets and chickens then head for the nearest exit.”

Dean widened his eyes in glee. "Wow that is a BRILLIANT idea! I'm going to make a mental note to look up clowns, slash midgets, slash chicken farms when I get home. You never know when that kind of info could come in handy...Say, there's a dollar store around the block from my house, I think I saw that they sold rubber chickens. I’ll have to get one and bring it over to the next family dinner. I could find a clown too and make it a matched set. Call it a his and her’s post-wedding doll set."

“No. Please don’t. Then she’ll know I told you. Then, who knows what secrets she’ll spill about me? Like my secret fears…” Buffy shuddered thinking of evil teddy and zombie penguins. Then she gave Dean a slight smile. She had been so close to bawling her eyes out and Dean made her feel so much better. Maybe Jess was right…Dean was a great guy, but she reminded herself, that didn’t mean he was interested in her.

Dean swallowed back his knowledge of the Summers girls’ fears and reached over to snap on the radio. He rubbed his hands together and smiled. "So, Dr. Dean is in, the patient has been prepped for surgery..." He glanced at the mish mash of parts on the floor. “All I need is the graceful hands of a responsible assistant." He whipped his eyes around. "Can you recommend someone?"

“I can recommend lots of people; unfortunately, you’re kinda stuck with me for the moment.” Buffy gave Dean a sheepish smile.

"Well, you are exactly what the doctor ordered," he chimed as he pushed the sleeves of his shirt up. "Let's get started, shall we?" Dean shuffled back to the floor, took a seat and patted the spot next to him. "Have a seat and you can be very helpful in not reminding me to go by the instructions, cuz I’m a guy and I don't ask for directions either."

“Then you must have an amazing sense of direction or get lost a lot…” Buffy snickered, 

“Okay, Dr. Dean I’m all yours. What would you like me to do?” Buffy had a seat beside him, Indian style, “Mold me –shape me…”

Dean cocked an eyebrow when he heard her say mold me, shape me. "Are you trying to seduce me?" He let out a hearty laugh as he started attaching wires. "Okay, Nurse Betty, hand me that funny looking tool by your leg over there."

XXXXXXXXXX

Buffy had brought out the remainder of the beer with a small bowl of chips, “Okay Dr. Dean…how does this game work? Do we take bets or is it more like truth or dare? Or who starts?”

“Well, you could say it's more like truth or...drink," he clarified. "You ask a question… Like, have I ever ended up in a place I don't remember going to? If I choose not to answer, I have to drink. If I answer truthfully, I don't. You can start if you want. Ask me anything you want."

“Have you ever stolen a car?”

Dean looked incredulous as he took in her wide-eyed curiosity. "Uh, wow, you go for the big questions, don't you?" He laughed awkwardly and thought for a minute before he knocked back a drink.

Buffy laughed before she started, “Sorry, but the look on your face was priceless,” She twisted her lips, “What is the strangest thing you’ve ever done?”

“By strange, do you mean illegal or...freaky?”

Buffy shrugged, “Freaky, I guess?”

"As a gentleman, I decline to answer that in front of a lady so..." Dean raised his glass and knocked it back.

Buffy frowned, “Fine, I’ll have to find another way to get all your secrets. So, is there anything you want to ask me?”

“Hmm, since you went big, so will I. Who was the first boy you ever kissed?"

Buffy grinned, “Well that was last weekend at the faculty dinner…” Buffy laughed, almost toppling over.  
Dean stared at Buffy in wonder as he watched her in her giggle fit. "Uh...I forgot to mention that if I think you're not answering truthfully, you have to drink...So, were you really being honest?"

Buffy stopped laughing, “Technically, it wasn’t the very first kiss, but it was the one that made an impression. Doesn’t that count?” Off Dean’s shake of his head, Buffy looked at the offending glass and quickly took a gulp, shaking her head, “Blech, this stuff is awful.”

Dean flashed a sly smirk. "Oh, guess that means that you'll be telling me a lot of the truth now, huh? I get to go again, just because... So, what do you find attractive in a guy?"

Buffy pondered for a moment, “Someone who is sweet, caring, family oriented, and uhhh just a nice guy…and he must be single…”

"Hmm interesting, you just described Hugh Hefner in a way. I mean, you didn't specify an age, so he could fit what you're looking for. Never mind that he's got like eight hot bunnies. He's not married to them." Dean snickered for a long minute. "Or, the guy could be like eighteen for that matter."

“Okay, definitely not Hugh Hefner. He is a creeper, gives me the willies. I just want a guy who treats me decent and has no bunnies or other ladies-in-waiting. Must be willing to settle down and/or be willing to fall in love…” Buffy stared off dreamily, “I guess I want what all girls want, a knight in shining armor.”

"Well nothing wrong with that, IF you live in medieval times where there actually were knights in shiny armor."

Buffy frowned at Dean, “Not literally a knight in shining armor…just no Hugh Hefner types. I guess if he was a decent guy, with no string of bunnies…I guess that if the right guy were to come along…as long as he is family oriented, I would be willing to give him a shot, but what I find most attractive is a guy who is willing to open up his heart to me.”

"OH, I see, okay...Uh so, I think it's your turn to, uh, ask a question."

“Okay Mr. Dean, since you put me on the spot. What do you find attractive in a girl?” Buffy smiled with a glow.

Dean lifted his glass before he paused and chuckled with an awkward smile. He leaned back against the couch and answered, "Uh...let's see, sweet and caring sounds good, must love chickens and clowns and midgets...preferably no hairy moles and....a sense of sibling woes would be nice too... no blood relations either." He forced out an awkward laugh. "Uh... not too into crazy chicks... and absolutely no Cheese Puff teasers."

Buffy laughed, “Those are really random, I mean nothing specific there …I mean that could be anybody …” She mused for a minute before continuing, “If there is one thing you could do right now without any consequences, what would it be?”

Dean absorbed the sparkle in her eyes and felt himself drifting closer. After a brief second, he slipped an arm around her waist and plopped a wet, slow kiss on her mouth, unleashing a precarious amount of lust as he ran his tongue along the soft folds of her cheek. God she was hot.

Buffy closed her eyes. She was so not expecting this, but her fingers drifted to the back of his head while she got lost in the kiss. She threaded her fingers in his short hair, allowing Dean’s tongue to travel down her neck. When he pulled back seconds later. His eyes traveled the contours of her face as if he couldn’t look at her enough.

‘OH SHIT!’ she was in so much trouble, the way he kissed made her communications go down again, if he kept this up…her whole way of life was going to change, because she was at the precipice of saying, ‘MAKE LOVE TO ME PLEASE’ Good thing she had strong will power, but Dean Winchester was making her rethink waiting till she got married.

Dean took in the immense surprise knitted over her face, then noticed a moment of suspicion in those hazel eyes. What the hell just happened? She put the question out there and he answered – with his mouth. He sucked in a short breath, almost wondering if she was going to smack him upside the head or across the face. After all, the last time he had permission to grace those soft luscious lips, he was in a public place and it was for the means of garnering attention from Angel and his arm curtain. Now however, he was alone with her, knocking back drinks and playing an innocent game of twenty questions that had suddenly gone off the main path. When he caught her cheeks flushing red, he let out a sigh of relief, as a telling sign that she didn’t take offense. 

“Uh, so that concludes our fun little game,” he said with a sheepish smile. “It’s getting kind of late and I’m a little toasted so…”

Buffy immediately stood, offering to grab sheets for Dean. When she returned twenty minutes later in a pair of shorts, that accented her ass perfectly and a t-shirt that had seen better days. Dean was hoping that in the course of the night, the shirt might grant him a wish and fall apart on her body. He just stood back while she made his bed on the couch, ‘Fate must hate him like a mug, to dangle this in front of him before he got sent off to sleep.’ He repeated in his head ‘Buffy is off limits, you can not make a move on her, and dude …she’s not like other girls.’

XXXXXXXXXX

Dean had lain awake the majority of the night. He had to get out of this house. He was at his wits’ end. He had never denied himself when it came to pleasure, but if he didn’t get out of this house in the next say two hours… He was going to find himself waking Buffy up and giving her the ride of her life. He respected her and therein laid the problem. His libido was fast approaching its limit of restraint and the woman of his dreams was lying in the bedroom above him. It was as if he could smell her perfume taunting him like a serpent’s song. If he didn’t get out of this house soon, he was going to be damned, completely damned. 

Several hours later, after a broken sleep and endless fantasies pushing at his sanity’s reserve, the clock that had struck every hour on the hour rang six times. After fighting the sheets and blankets for about twenty minutes, Dean slipped his shoes on and knocked briefly on Buffy’s door where he was met with a yawny, “Yes.” He immediately told her he had to go take care of something, practically breaking his neck to get to his car and as far away from temptation as humanly possible.

XXXXXXXXXX

Buffy went to retrieve the sheets and put them away when she noticed a small black device fall out of the sheets. Oh, it was Dean’s cell. She mused lightly, he probably felt lost without his phone. She knew she did whenever she misplaced it, which was usually on a daily basis. She would just give Jess a ring, find out where he lived, and drop it off on her way to pick up Dawn. And maybe if he wasn’t too busy, she would finally invite him to coffee.

XXXXXXXXXX

Buffy nervously stood at the door, knocking a third time. She was sure he was home. His car was parked in the space that correlated with his apartment number and Jess had said he was most likely home, because he never went anywhere without his car. Buffy’s voice caught in her throat when the door swung open to reveal a half-naked brunette wearing what looked like Dean’s shirt. She was so caught off guard, that it took the brunette asking about two more times ‘could she help her’ before Buffy found her voice. 

“I’m sorry I must have the wrong apartment I was trying to find Dean… Dean Winchester.”

Buffy had prepared to turn away when the brunette rolled her eyes, “No, you got the right place, sweetheart…He’s a little busy at the moment. Something I can help you with?”

“Oh, I just wanted to return his phone. He left it and I figured he might need it… So here.” Buffy handed the phone to the girl with a small smile. 

She only hesitated a moment before she turned to go, but the door slammed shut before she had even made it half-a-turn from the door. Well, she sighed with slight disappointment, better that she know he has a girlfriend. Buffy sighed again. She had acted like such a slut with Dean. Here he was being nice and she was such an idiot. He had a girlfriend and she had kissed him and liked it, but she was kind of confused about the whole thing. If he had a girlfriend, why did he keep kissing her? The kisses were great, very memorable, but if he had a girlfriend, what did they really mean to him? Maybe she was just reading way too much into them.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dean stepped out of the shower refreshed. He had relieved his pressure and he was totally relaxed. Tess raised an eyebrow, handing him his phone as he stepped out of the shower. Her smug smile gave Dean pause. 

“Sugary blonde dropped this off,” Tess scoffed with a snort. “Didn’t think she was your type.” 

Dean absorbed Tess’ condescending expression as she widened a boastful smile and sashayed away. He had been completely unaware he had forgotten his phone. HELL, he had flown out of there so fast he was lucky he remembered where he was. That was probably the first flee in his own history where he had run out of a girls house where wild antics hadn’t gone down. JUST ONE KISS, ONE FANTASTIC KISS WITH A FANTASTIC GIRL, ONE…

Dean flinched when his thoughts started drifting toward the saccharine, chick flick, slow motion couple in his mind, running toward each other with silly stupid smiles. SHE WAS A SUGARY BLONDE AND DAMN IF HE WASN’T GETTING A MAJOR SWEET TOOTH. Buffy had stopped by, driving out of the way to return his phone in a friendly, kind gesture and he had missed her. 

Maybe he could give her a call later and see if she was free for some coffee, or would that be pushing it? What the hell? Dean wasn’t the type for coffee. Well, he liked coffee and drank it on occasion, but what excuse could he possibly give to see her? Because as much as it was getting harder to be around her and not want her, he enjoyed the time around her and looked forward to it when he didn’t see her for more than a weekend.

XXXXXXXXXX

Buffy arrived about 15 minutes later to pull up into Jess and Sam’s driveway. She slowly moved her way up to the walkway. When she spotted Sam weeding one of the flowerbeds, she waved and he waved her over, giving her a hug.

“Hey, is Jess around? I was hoping to talk to her before I take Dawn back home.”

“Her and Dawn went shopping, so it could be hours.” Sam frowned at Buffy’s disappointed expression. “If you have stuff to do, I could drop Dawn off for you…?” Sam offered, noticing Buffy’s distraction.

Buffy waved it off with a single gesture. “No, it’s not a problem or anything just…” Buffy flushed slightly, “It’s nothing…”

Sam perked up, “Come inside and we can have a snack and wait for them.” He gave Buffy a smile and they walked inside where he grabbed them some drinks from the fridge. “Yanno Buffy, you’re practically my sister. So, if you wanted to talk –Jess tells me I’m a good listener.”

Buffy pressed her hands against the counter while she sipped from her drink. Well, no better time than the present and at least if she spoke to Sam, she could get a better feel for Dean, because at this point she was so turned around. She didn’t know her right from her left. “So um, Sam, how long has Dean been with his girlfriend?”

Sam raised both eyebrows, almost spitting his drink out. “Girlfriend? Dean?” He sat his drink on the counter while he eyed Buffy, not really knowing where she was coming from. “Dean doesn’t have girlfriends, ‘special friends’ is a more accurate term. My brother’s never had any interest in tying himself down to one girl when, as he puts it,” Sam hand quoted, “Why settle for the same meal when there are way too many options in this big world?”

Sam noticed the blushing cheeks and downcast eyes and his sister-in-law avoiding eye contact. “Buffy, my brother hasn’t done or said anything again, has he?”

Buffy glanced up with a shocked expression, “Oh no, I was just curious as to why he doesn’t have a girlfriend and if he was seeing anyone?”

Sam scrutinized his sister-in-law’s behavior before taking a deep breath. Buffy was way too sweet and Dean was actually behaving with her, so better to nip this in the bud before it got to a bad place for her. Dean was behaving now, but if he knew Buffy kind of liked him, he wondered if his opportunistic brother would continue to behave.”

Sam gave Buffy a genuine smile before he continued explaining about his brother, and although Buffy grew quiet with a lot of what Sam said, he knew it was better in the long run, if Buffy had no expectations from Dean. As much as he loved his brother, he didn’t want Buffy hurt either, so better to help her to understand that Dean would never settle down. 

XXXXXXXXXX

Merely minutes after Buffy had snagged Dawn and headed home, Dean arrived. Sam looked out the front window after hearing the Impala. One thing was certain; he would never mistake the sound of the Impala for anything else. When Dean ambled up to the door, Sam waved him in. Maybe they could hang out while Jess, who told him she was extremely tired for some reason after just shopping, was lying down.

While Sam flipped channels on the television and handed another beer to his brother, who looked like something was on his mind.

Dean had just finished his third beer. He was so out of his element. If anyone knew how to tell if a girl was ‘THE ONE’, it was Sam. The guy was an honorary girl if anyone was. But, before he even got a word out, Sam was chuckling to himself.   
“You might want to rein in all that charm you’ve been dishing out to Jess and Buffy.”

Dean frowned and turned in his seat to give Sam a strange look, “Whadya mean?”

“All that charm seems to have backfired…” Sam chortled, “It seems my sister-in-law has a big, fat crush on you.”

Dean’s face glowed with extreme curiosity, “Really?” It seemed like maybe the fates did like him after all. He sat up more with each passing second. This was turning out to be an interesting day, “WHAT? What do you mean she has a crush on me?”

“Oh, nothing. She was just asking me if you had a girlfriend. Why you haven’t had one? That kind of stuff… but don’t start breaking into a sweat. I told her you would rather have your eyeballs pricked out incessantly than get serious with any girl.”

While Sam guffawed loudly, Dean was disappointed. He gave Sam a weak smile, “Right.”

Sam continued, not noticing the look on his brother’s face, “I saved your single life Dean.”

“Yeah,” Dean gave a fake laugh, “You sure did.”


	12. Three steps forward two and a half steps back

Chapter 12 Three steps forward two and a half steps back…

It had been about three weeks and Dean hadn’t heard anything from Buffy. He had gone over to Jess and Sam’s and when he asked Jess about Buffy (on the sly and out of earshot of Sam), she gave him a jovial smile and told him Buffy was working extra hours on the weekend. She had volunteered. With spring break coming up, she would be off for two weeks, so there were a lot of loose ends on some project that she had to get done. Jess had also asked him about coming to a dinner with them, saying that her dad wanted to meet Sam’s family and aside from their Uncle Bobby, Dean was pretty much all of Sam’s family.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dean opened his brother’s front door to spot Buffy and a slender brunette who was a lot taller than her, walking towards the door. While the brunette seemed dressed for dinner, Buffy had on shorts and a t-shirt. Dean had dressed up special for the occasion when Jess invited him. He figured since he hadn’t seen Buffy in a while that it would be a great opportunity to spend some more time with her. Once the brunette turned around, he recognized her as Dawn. She waved, “So you’re going to dinner with us too? That’s cool.”

Buffy gave a slight smile as she followed Dawn in the door. She nodded to Dean, then spoke sternly to Dawn, “Remember, ask Dad if he still wants you to come for spring break and call me if you guys need me to pick you up.” 

Dawn rolled her eyes as Buffy spoke, her hip jutted out, “Okay, got it, you’ve reminded me like thirty times.”

“I know and I’m sorry, but you know Dad sometimes forgets and I just don’t want you to miss out on the trip he said he wanted to take you on.”

Dean overheard the conversation and frowned, “You’re not eating with us tonight?”

Buffy looked sad, but quickly covered it when Dean scrutinized her look, “No, I have way too much to do. Besides, Dad said he wanted to have quality time with the family.”

Dean stared at her with an odd expression. "Aren't YOU family or did you recently learn you were adopted?"

“No,” Buffy smiled brightly, “I just have so many things to take care of …” Buffy stuttered while trying to think of an excuse. Being in the Summer’s family, Jess and Dawn learned early in life when dad was in a mood. It was best to go with it, besides most of the time, Buffy brought out the worst critic in him and she wanted her sisters to have a good time with their dad tonight, instead of the disaster that most family dinners turned into whenever she took part. She did not intend to tell Dean, or anyone for that matter, that her dad had specifically told her he didn’t want her to come. That it was a special occasion and he didn’t want her ruining it. Not to mention it would be hard to be in a room with a man who thought she was the biggest loser on the planet and the guy she had a serious crush on, especially when she had about as much chance of dating him as winning the lottery. Yes, that would be ideal if she wanted to live through a night of pure hell. Nope, she had enough things to contend with without torturing herself needlessly. 

Attempting to change the subject, Buffy pursed her lips, “I should probably get going. Dad said he was swinging by to pick everybody up and since I have so much to do… I should probably get to doing those things …”

"Oh, well, is there anything I could give you a hand with? I mean, to be honest, I wasn't too sure how comfortable I'd be at this family thing with Sam and Jess and your dad. I feel sort of out of place. So, I don't really have to go."

“No, you should totally go…I understand he’s taking everybody to the country club. So, you should really take advantage of that…Me, I’m just going to spend the night in front of the television with a Marie Calendar frozen dinner…” Buffy almost smacked her head. Crap! She’d let it slip out that her ‘plans’ included a frozen dinner. Should she feign ignorance and bail or try to back track? She was stunned, which explained the panic look that ran across her face. “I mean uh…yanno.. after I clean the house…it’s a wreck.”

"Well, it just isn't right that the rest of us are going to some fancy shmancy club to eat and you're settling in for the night all by yourself. Now that I think about it, country clubs really aren't my type of thing. So, I'll seriously bail out if you want some company or help with cleaning up your house. I mean, you are family, so if you need help with something, just ask."

Buffy waved her hands, “No, I don’t mind…really…I mean, I don’t really have a lot to do, but it’s just stuff I’ve been putting off doing and I would feel horrible if you missed out because of me.” She waved the next statement away with her hands, “Besides, Dad said that a high calorie meal like at the country club would only make me fatter.” She was so nervous that her dad could show up at any minute that she was blurting out things left and right and she didn’t even register what she was saying.

Dean was blown away when he heard this utterance. “Are you kidding me? He thinks you’re fat? You think you're fat? If fat is 'insanely thin', then okay, but no. No way are you 'fat'. I know he's your dad, but that's a pretty douche baggy thing to say to his own daughter. Fathers are supposed to pick up their kids not drag them down. If he wasn't Sam's father-in-law, I would seriously punch him in the face."

“No, no its okay…He just doesn’t like me to have delusions about myself…I’m having a serious case of motor mouth, so I should probably just go away. He really is a nice man. I mean, he’s proud of Jess and the hard work that Dawn is doing at school and he wants to get to know Sam better and you of course…Really, don’t base your opinion of him on my blathering. I just don’t know what I’m saying and he’s really an important man to know. He has a lot of contacts that would most likely be beneficial to both you and Sam.”

"Well, I'll formulate my own opinions. But frankly, from what I know so far, and seeing how he obviously shakes you up, I can't say how 'nice' this dude really is. I don't like when people stir things up in my family, especially when it's a sweet girl like you. You're not deluding yourself! You're not fat or useless or irresponsible, and if he truly believes all that, he's crazy," he said firmly.

A sharp dressed man stepped out of a luxury BMW and walked towards Buffy. Dean noticed the look on her face and could only conclude that this was the infamous Hank Summers. The man he was slowly starting to loathe. He gave him a friendly nod and then frowned when he spotted Buffy. 

Buffy gulped silently. She had so hoped she could avoid seeing him, but better to steel herself and be ready for the tongue lashing he would no doubt give her. 

Her father held out his hand to Dean and smiled politely, “Hank Summers.”

Feeling the same ill sensation passing through his stomach as when he met Angel, Dean forced a polite smile over his face and accepted the handshake. "Hey Mr. Summers, Dean Winchester. Nice to meet you."

“Pleasure to meet you. So, you’re my son-in-law’s brother…I want you to know that I’m so proud of Jess for the family she married into. She kept going on and on about how wonderful you and your brother are… can’t wait to get to know you better… So is everyone ready to go?” He narrowed his eyes at Buffy, “Buffy what are you doing here?”

“Nothing, just dropping off Dawn, and I was on my way home.” she gave a weak smile and turned to go when Hank stopped in his tracks. 

“Dean, would you mind telling everyone I’ll met them inside in a few…I need to have a word with Buffy.”

Catching the disapproving frown on Hank's face, Dean politely nodded but he was slow in leaving Buffy alone. "I sure will.... in one second, I forgot that I have to make a quick phone call, but I'll look out for the others." Dean lingered a few feet away, feigning interest in his phone and pretending to be awaiting the arrival of Sam and Jess.

Hank gripped Buffy’s forearm, practically dragging her down the sidewalk before he stopped a few feet from his car, “What are you up to?”

“Nothing you told me to drop Dawn off?”

“It shouldn’t take more than a few minutes to do that! And coming out in public dressed like that? I mean, I know you definitely didn’t get your sisters’ looks, but you could at least clean yourself up to look presentable.”

“Dad, I didn’t think I should dress up, since you told me that I was supposed to make an excuse to everybody, so they wouldn’t expect me to dinner.”

“Jesus Buffy, what am I going to do with you? Isn’t it bad enough that you embarrass me with your antics and now you have the audacity to practically embarrass me in front of Jess’s new family. I told you not to spend so much time around them …The last thing your sister needs is for you to be screwing up their lives like you did me and your mothers.”

“But Dad I…I,” Buffy stuttered. “I only did what you said -- bring Dawn here so no one would have to be inconvenienced.”

Hank scoffed, “Just go home, Buffy and make sure you have Dawn ready for breakfast tomorrow. I’m taking everybody out to celebrate Jess’s good news and I’ll be sure to pick Dawn up so you won’t embarrass me again…And Buffy do yourself a favor, skip dinner and breakfast. My god you’re getting disgustingly fat!”

Hank straightened his tie and walked away, leaving Buffy with her shoulders shaking. She crossed her arms and walked to her car a few feet away. At least she was spared the embarrassment of him yelling at her in front of everybody this time.

Dean had watched Buffy’s facial expressions from his vantage point, he could clearly see her upset and when she walked back to her car, he walked up to the window and rapped gently, startling her.   
She looked up with tear stained eyes to see who was there. She quickly wiped her eyes, and sniffled, “Hey did you need something? I was just about to head home.”

Dean flashed a look of heavy concern as he took in her swollen, red eyes and the shakiness in her tone. "I don't think you should drive home just yet, considering..." He shifted awkwardly, not wanting to completely confess he heard every word Hank had said. He had gotten very good at reading lips when he was younger, so even though the noisy traffic on the intersection padded the father-daughter conversation, the message was clear and boy did he not like it. Dean cleared his throat as he continued. "I didn't mean to pry but uh, I couldn't help but notice that you and your dad weren't having a.... happy family moment. You want to go for a walk or something? Get some air?"

Buffy cast her eyes downward. “That? I’m used to it…besides I don’t want to make you late for dinner with everyone. I’ll be fine…”

Dean could clearly see she was nowhere near 'fine'. Her lips shivered, even though she was biting down on them, her eyes welled with moisture, and her face was knitted with agony. She was a breath away from falling apart. He couldn't leave her like that. She was a part of his family and he had to make sure she was going to get through this. He gently swung the car door open and clutched her arm. "Come on, it's a nice night. Let's take a walk." He gingerly pulled her out and to her feet. "And don't worry about me being late, I'm usually late for stuff anyway, so Sam will understand… and as your dad, well, he can think what he wants about me. It doesn't matter."

“You’re really too nice to me…I shouldn’t. I look horrible and I really should get home so I can take care of stuff.” Buffy bit her lip to stop the quivering from taking over. She tried hard to not look into Dean’s eyes, cause for some odd reason, she was having trouble lying to him…part of the reason the truth kept slipping out all night.

Detecting just how low she was feeling, Dean threw out his first impulse, which was to give old Hank a piece of his mind. He knew a thing or two about difficult fathers and seeing Buffy being unjustly cut down was all too familiar. As he took a moment to let his own hot feelings pass, he let a smile flood his face when he looked her over. "I think you look great, but if you feel like you're underdressed for a walk, then here...." He peeled off his dinner jacket and unraveled the neck choker, draping both on the hood of her car. He unbuttoned a few of the buttons on one of his only dressy shirts and let out a sigh. "Oh god, I can actually breathe now! See, you just made this night better. I hate dressing up."

Buffy laughed a little, “Really? You didn’t seem to mind when you were dressed for Jess and Sam’s wedding …You sure you’re not doing this just for me? Cause I can drive home …I am fine… Really, I am.”

"No, no, this is a win-win situation, really," he insisted. “And I only dressed up for Sam's wedding because he gave me a big moaning guilt trip with extreme puppy dog face. Anyway, I'm much more comfortable now, so...let's roll." He inhaled a deep breath of fresh air and gave an enthusiastic smile.

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest as she ambled beside the tall man, she was kind of at a loss at what to say, she was upset about her dad, but what if Sam had mentioned her crush to Dean. She groaned internally…Please let this nightmare end …She cleared her voice several times before trying to settle on a neutral subject, “So how’s work?”

"Good. Busy. I heard that you were working extra hours. How's that going?"

“Not bad, mostly just trying to save enough money for my prezzie to myself for my birthday and Spring Break is coming up and extra money is always handy…have no idea what I’m gonna do for almost a month with no work.”

"Prezzie to yourself? What might that be and when is it? Your birthday, I mean."

“My prezzie is a shopping spree at Bloomy’s and it’s in a couple weeks…. Dawn will be visiting Dad, so I might actually get to celebrate for a change.”

"Oh, shopping, I should have known," he said with an amused smile. "So, your birthday is in a couple weeks huh? So, now that it’s in my mind?" He exaggerated a flirtatious look as he raised a teasing eyebrow. "What's your sign sweet stuff?"

“I’m not sure…if we go literally with signs I would have to say anything that says ‘half price’ or ‘sale’,” Buffy chuckled. “Tell me you don’t follow horoscopes? But if you must know, I’m a Capricorn on the cusp of Aquarius.”

“Oh, interesting, you're on the cusp of 'me' then," he said with a laugh.

Buffy raised an eyebrow; “The cusp of you…so is your birthday soon?” She then followed with a scrunched frown, “Or did I miss it already?”

"Nope, it's up and coming, January 24th. What are you going to get me? I only ask, because you've given me the impression that you give completely appropriate gifts," he praised with a smile.

Buffy beamed a smile, “What would you like?”

“Ok...Dean bit back his immensely goofy smile as his gutter brain impulsively dreamed up an image of Buffy wearing nothing but a pretty pink bow and an inviting smile. As he noticed her expectant look, he brushed away the lusty thought and cleared his throat. "Uh, surprise me. You did such a good job with those BOC tickets, I shouldn't be disappointed. Just please no gift cards or gifts by mail. I expect to see you, because I'll probably just kick back with the fam. So, mark the date on the calendar."

“Sure…I can do that … I mean if you wanted me to …” Buffy nervously twisted one of the rings on her finger, “So will your friend be there?” She continued walking, trying to shyly look out to the side to see if Dean had planned on bringing the pretty brunette, not that she wouldn’t still come just to bring him his gift. Because she hated to disappoint him, but on the other hand, she really didn’t want to spend the evening watching him drool over another girl. Despite the fact that she really needed to get over this crush thing for her own good and watching said crush with another would definitely help her get over whatever she was feeling, or beginning to feel, for this man.

XXX  
Dean glanced over at Buffy. The last thing she asked was if his ‘friend’ was going to be there. He had no desire to get into that, because he had lots of friends like Tessa. She was one of many and something told him admitting that would put a damper on any future he may want or desire with Buffy. So, he smiled, changing the subject.

“You hungry? I’m starved.” Without waiting for her answer he casually walked over to one of the small windows on one of the stands lining the street, “We’ll take two pretzels, and a burger with the works. You like onions darling?” Off Buffy’s raised eyebrow, he spoke more to himself, “I take that’s a ‘no’ then…one without onions.” Dean answered, winking to the woman on the other side of the window.

After getting lots of napkins, Dean tore into his burger. Buffy was silent, not taking a bite of her food when she stopped to face Dean, “You know you had a huge dinner you could have had if you hadn’t wasted time with me.”

Finishing off his burger in one more bite, Dean smiled with a flirty grin, “Well sweetheart, I coulda, but I wasn’t in the mood for crap suzie and you’re a helluva lot better than being forced in a penguin suit just to eat food I probably can’t pronounce anyway.”

Buffy laughed heartily. This man was something else, another time another place she could seriously see herself falling madly in love with him, but as it was, he wasn’t the settling down type and pursuing something with someone that had no interest in the same things as her was setting herself up for disappointment. Not to mention a huge heartbreak which she’d had more than her share of at one time or another. When they reached her vehicle, she reached her arms around Dean, hugging him and turning to the door before anything more could happen. 

“Thanks for everything Dean…if you get into too much trouble just blame me.” 

Dean had watched her pull back before he could grace those luscious lips with another kiss. She hugged him and it was an incredibly warm hug, but she’d turned her face so temptation couldn’t even bite him in the ass. He was so screwed. This girl had his mind in a whirlwind and all he had done was maybe spend a couple bucks and her smile had him lost in a fog.


	13. Pop Goes My Heart

Chapter 13-Pop Goes My Heart  
The light sparkled down from the skylight in the musty attic. Jessica sat Indian style across from her sister. She had tried to clean out the attic by herself, but it was as if her sister had some kind of radar, because she called and immediately came over as soon as she thought she was doing anything she considered taxing or stressing. Why had she thought to start this project in the first place? Oh yeah, it was nesting, or a form of it anyway.

Jess wrinkled her nose as the dust settled around them; it had been weeks since the dinner from hell as she called it. Her dad had been kind; almost too kind, and Jess knew he was the reason Buffy didn’t attend. She hadn’t needed Dean to ask about the relationship between them to know something had been off. What made her angry was that Buffy had always been there for her no matter what and she knew Buffy had wanted to be there for her announcement of the pregnancy. But despite her denials, she knew Hank had somehow convinced Buffy to find something else to do.

It was all her fault really. She had made the stupid mistake of calling her dad when she found out, and apparently, he had been keeping tabs on her and was pleased to know her husband was a fresh face at one of the most infamous, elite lawyer firms in the city. Hank had called numerous times, offering trips amongst other things. He hadn’t even been put off by Sam apologizing for Dean not showing up to the dinner, especially when he told Hank about Dean’s connoisseur of women ways. Hank seemed almost impressed. Sam had told Jess that he would go to any function she wanted to for her, but that something about her dad made him uncomfortable.

** Flashback…

Early in the morning Jess had called to check on Buffy, Dawn had mentioned that she had dropped her off, and she wasn’t sure what her dad had said to her but she was sure it was something, because when she asked her dad about seeing Buffy, he just huffed, pursing his lips in that typical way he did when he wasn’t happy with the conversation. Her sister answered on the second ring, and had a note of happy in her voice. Jess could usually tell in a hot second if her sister was sad or happy.

Jess anxiously spoke before she even heard her sister's greeting. "Hey sis, I just wanted to make sure you got home okay. I know this whole thing with Dad and him not wanting you there just sucks. I really missed you. I wanted to call you like a thousand times. It's just not fair the way he treats you. Anyway, I didn't get much of a word in with dad chatting Sam up the whole time. And Dawn kept texting on her phone. And then Dean didn't show up, so without you, I was dying for some company. So, were you okay last night?"

“Yeah as a matter of fact, I was with Dean. So, don’t be mad at him okay.” Buffy twisted the cord around her fingers nervously. 

Jess gasped loudly. "Woah?! What?! Well, I guess you had a great night then, huh sis? Good for you!"

Buffy gasped, blushing profusely, “No! Not like ‘with’ as in ‘with me’. He just kinda hung out till I was feeling better…Dad and I had words as per usual and I was upset ….so Dean kinda kept me company until I was feeling a little better. By the time he left, it was pretty late… so I guess he just headed home. But no, Jess I know what you’re thinking, it was just Dean being nice to me -- nothing more.” 

"Oh, wow, that is so sweet!" Jess roared. "I'm glad that Dean was there for you then if Dad was up to his usual sourness. So, he kept you company huh? What'd you do?"

“Mostly just took a walk around the block. He bought me a burger and a pretzel and just told me that I wasn’t fat. So, I’m thinking he overheard Dad or can read lips really good, but the gist was he pretty much stuck around till I felt better. Afraid it’s not the sordid den of love you might be picturing in your mind.” Buffy giggled lightly, “Which on a happier note, have you and Sam figured out what you’re getting him for his birthday? He sorta kinda invited me to his party. I guess you guys are having for him?”

"Oh, so not even a sweet goodbye kiss from those killer lips of his?" Jess asked teasingly. "And yeah, Sam knew right away what he was going to get for Dean -- it's one of those recliners with magic fingers. Can you believe it? A total guy gift. Anyway, you are coming to the party, right? You have to be there."

“Must be a guy gift. A massage recliner… Does it have turbo fingers?” Buffy laughed with a smile, “and as for the kiss - no- we hugged and when he turned his head and looked like he might, I sorta kinda in a way… turned my head so he couldn’t.”

"But I thought you liked him Buffy. You definitely like his kisses. And it seems like he cares about you enough to make sure you weren't alone after Dad's rant. Maybe you should give this some real thought."

“I have,” Buffy paused with a loud wisp of a sigh, “Remember when you and Dawnie went shopping a couple weeks ago? Well, I had the opportunity to talk to Sam … and to be honest, according to him, to be in Dean’s life in anything other than a friend or family capacity… I would have to take a number. Besides, regardless of my HUGE crush on your brother-in-law, I think he’s just being nice to me … and I think I might have just read too much into it.”

XXXXXXXXXX

Sam had been furious. Yes, Dean had a habit of bowing out at the last minute and yes, he knew it was most probably a girl, but dammit- he was going to be an uncle! He could have, for once, bitten the bullet and showed up or at least called.

He dialed Dean’s number or more accurately pressed 2 for Dean. He was met with a gruff voice.

“You know Dean, you have done some messed-up stuff and usually it’s not a big deal when you don’t come when you say, or call to let me know. But dammit Dean, this was important.”

Uh-oh Sammie was pissed…usually Dean could win over his brother with a joke, a wink, or a nod, but he hadn’t even made it to bed yet and Sam was blasting him. “Hey, something came up and I just couldn’t get away.”

“Was she blonde or brunette?” Sam huffed.

Dean smiled internally, she was definitely blonde, but no way was he telling his brother he was hanging out with a sugary blonde that he had more than a vague interest in, especially when she was Sam’s sister-in-law, the one that Sam had strictly forbidden to pursue in any shape or manner. Not that it would stop him, or had before, but this was something a little bit different… What was different? Oh yeah, the blonde in question had been tugging on something that was not his Johnson. That in itself was different, at least for him. 

“Don’t worry Sammy, I’ll charm my way back into the good graces of your beautiful wife. By the way, what was so important?”

Sam resigned himself, Dean really couldn’t help it- it was just the way he was, “You’re gonna be an uncle.” Sam couldn’t keep the smile from his lips.

Back to present…

Jess had been surprised when Dean showed up a few days later. She had been doing a little rearranging in her kitchen when Dean entered with a balloon and daisies in one hand and a small teddy bear in the other. She looked up to spot him and gave him a warm Summers smile. 

All the girls in that family had smiles that could melt the coldest hearts. “Hey” he pulled the flowers and bear from around his back, “These are for you, for yanno, not being able to make it to the dinner last week.”

Jessica observed her brother-in-law for a moment, and then graciously accepted his gifts with a big hug.

“That’s okay, Buffy told me what happened, and I just wanted to say thank you. It meant a lot that you were there for her.”

Dean pulled back his immense intrigue at Jess' telling statement. He gave a casual look. "Well, after your dad made a scene, I couldn't help but get involved. If there's one thing I hate with a passion, it's when someone ruffles the feathers of my gang. Your sister was really in no condition to drive off right away. Is your dad always like that with her?"

“Unfortunately, yeah. Ever since the divorce…I mean there’s a huge back story to it, which I won’t bore you with, but suffice it to say - he blames Buffy for their divorce and everything else that goes wrong.”

"Well, that sucks big time," Dean moaned. "What your dad is doing is on the same line of cuffing the wrong man for a crime. You know what they say, you can pick your friends, but you can't pick your family. So, I'm sorry."

Jess sighed with a slight smile, “I’ve tried to talk to him about it, but he won’t listen to me. He just changes the subject…So, we did miss you at the dinner, but being there for Buffy was more important. Let’s just say, you have like huge brownie points with me …So, if Sam ever gives you a hard time, let me know. I’ll whip him into shape.” Jess gave a smile her dimples were showing as she gave a fake punch to the air.

Dean cracked a smile. "Careful there Jess, you're really tempting me into trying to steal you away from Sammy."

That had more than made up for it, which she wasn’t mad anyway…Dean had completely won her over already, but when he stayed with Buffy when she was upset it already had won beaucoup brownie points in her book. Not to mention, Jess had scolded Sam when he called Dean to yell about him not coming. Sam had no clue that Jess had already spoken to Buffy and knew the reason Dean had been MIA, but she had kept that nugget to herself off Buffy’s pleading.

She smiled over the memory of Dean’s attempt to make it up to her. She turned her head and spotted a large brown box.

Jess coughed and she brought out a box marked WTF, Buffy laughed heartily, “Wait Sam has a box labeled WTF, what is that about?”

Jess leaned over, opening the box and seeing a small blue record player with a scratched up, partially broken record still on the turntable.

Buffy leaned in beside her sister, waving away the dust. She picked up the small record player turning it from side to side when she noticed the name ‘Dean’ scratched on the right side in shaky handwriting. She suddenly got a smile on her face, “Jess do you think Sam would let me have this …I have an idea. Since I’ve been so clueless what to get Dean for his birthday, do you think Sam would let me borrow it for awhile at least?”

“I don’t see why not…” Jess continued to hold her nose against the dust.

Buffy gave her a raised eyebrow, “You sure all this dust is not bad for the baby?”

Jess just gave Buffy the same look back, “Buffy, dust doesn’t hurt you, otherwise I would have died from all the dust bunnies under your bed when I hid there as a kid.”

She gave her sister a wry look, “Funny Jess…I think you missed your calling as a comedian.”


	14. Sunshine In A Glass

Chapter 14 Sunshine in a Glass

Sam heard the moving around above him and called out Jess’s name, making sure she wasn’t up in the attic alone. When he popped his head up inside the open doorway, he was met with Jess and Buffy. “Hey, what are you guys up to?”

“Cleaning stuff out,” Jess beamed.

Buffy looked up to see Sam beaming a smile at his wife, “You’re not overdoing it are you?”

“I wouldn’t let her.” Buffy straightened momentarily then excitedly asked, “OOOh Sam, I gotta ask you a question?”

“Shoot.” 

“Dean’s birthday, I kinda have an idea, but wanted to ask you about this.” Buffy held up the small blue record player.

Sam widened his eyes in recognition before shading with a fond smile. "Oh wow, where on earth did you find that?"

“Apparently you have a WTF box with many strange items.” Jess cajoled.

Buffy knitted her brows, “Should I even ask about the headless GI Joes?”

Sam chuckled for a minute before staring at the record player. "I thought I'd 'conveniently' buried it, never to be unearthed again." Off the girls' clueless looks, Sam gently took the record player and turned it to show Dean's name scratched onto the side. "Dean loved that thing to death. Our mom gifted it to him on his fourth birthday. She helped him scratch his name on the side. He took this everywhere he went, carried it around in his backpack, can you believe it? Anyway, it's kind of a bittersweet memory for me. I've never seen Dean so happy as a kid, but after awhile, he'd play that record incessantly. Used to drive me nuts sometimes. One time he locked himself in the bathroom and played it repeatedly, just singing the chorus at the top of his lungs. Anyway, at one point, when he wasn’t around, I snatched the thing and hid it. He moped for weeks, thinking he lost it."

Buffy eyed Jess, “Sorta like how you and Dawn stole Mr. Gordo and hid him from me for ransom.” She looked up to notice the sad, far away look on Sam’s face, “Well do you think I could have it or I mean borrow? I kinda have an idea, and before I forget there was a shattered record too. I’m guessing it went with it?” Buffy got on her knees ready to stand,

“Unless of course you would rather I didn’t get it fixed, cause your afraid he’ll follow you around with it.”

Sam burst into laughter as he reflected on his childhood memories growing up with his big brother. "I wouldn't be surprised if he did, I'm almost positive one of the reasons he played it so often was because he knew it bugged me." Sam snickered a little more before he continued. "Anyway, feel free to take it. I have no idea how it got in a box of my stuff. Must have got mixed up when Dean brought over a bunch of stuff from our dad's old storage unit. So, if you want to do something with it, go right ahead. Oh, and yeah, the record he played was 'Hey Jude'. It was technically the first record he ever owned, so that's why it carries a lot of memories for him."

Buffy squealed and hugged Sam, almost toppling him over, “Thank you- you have so saved me from what to get Dean for his birthday.” Buffy pulled back with a blush and a sneeze, “Dawn is out of my hair for the next week and a half, so I have plenty of time to run errands without being called up and having to race across town to pick her up for anything.” Buffy glowed momentarily, “Sam, you don’t think he would think it was cheesy if I gave him back his record player working, with a copy of the record?”

"Are you kidding? If you did that, Dean would worship you for like, forever," Sam remarked with incredulous eyes. "Like I said before, when he thought he lost that player, you would have thought someone told him his puppy died. So, I'd say that's an amazingly thoughtful gift to give him for his birthday."

“Good, it’s settled….Gimme a few and I’ll get outta your guys’ hair, I know you probably want to spend some quality time with my baby sister,” She reached over and rubbed Jess’s belly, “And my baby niece or nephew.”

"Are you sure you want to go to all that trouble, Buffy? I mean, having Dean Worship you might not be such a good thing. You do know how obsessed he is about classic rock and all the related? He'd probably build you an altar next to the one he built for Led Zeppelin."

Buffy gave Sam a half smile, “Don’t think there’s any danger of that.” She shrugged half-heartedly… “More like he’ll think your lame sister-in-law is reaching and running out of ideas for original prezzies.” 

Sam cut his amusement short and shifted into a sincere expression. He shook his head. "No, honestly Buffy, that's probably one of the best gifts you could ever give him," he said. "You see, Dean was really close to our mom. I was too young to remember much of her." Sam took a pause as his eyes went sad for a time. "So, whatever memories he has of our mom are precious. I think that record player represents how much he loved her. So, don't be so down on yourself. You’ll probably upstage our gift."

Buffy gave Sam a genuine smile as a thank you for sharing that personal information with her. It made her feel warm to know that Jess had married such a wonderful guy, with a not so bad brother. As she reflected on what she had heard, she reached back to help Jess to her feet,” You need to get out of the dust and grime and next time, call me before you start any projects like this.”

“Come on Buffy, it’s your spring vacation?”

“Promise next time you call me before you start.”

Off Buffy’s adamant glare, Jess relented and walked over to brush her lips over Sam’s. 

“She’s worse than you.” Sam and Buffy both watched Jess as she walked down the steps.  
Buffy then returned her smile to Sam, “I’m glad Jess has you.”

"As I am of you," Sam said.

She gave Sam another hug, “Jeez do all of you Winchesters ooze charm? A girl doesn’t stand a chance against you guys.”


	15. Three Little Birds

Chapter 15– Three Little Birds

Buffy had flipped through the phone book gasping loudly in her frustration. The only people willing to do it wanted an arm and a leg just to fix a child’s record player. Surely there had to be one person in this whole freaking town who didn’t want to take advantage of a poor secretary. 

She had been at wits end till Andrew had called on a fluke, asking about her help with the drama rendition of ‘Pygmalion’, but he was more interested in doing a musical version. He was such a sweet guy, it had amazed her when she found out he was actually married –to a woman-- but after meeting his wife Anya (she understood in a strange way). As weird as they both were, they fit like two pieces of a puzzle.

Much to Buffy’s relief, Andrew hooked her up with a guy who actually fixed things reasonably and was a good friend of his. He even offered to drop it off. On a hunch, she had asked Andrew about the copy of the record she was looking for. She had even gone on EBay with no luck in finding the rare record. But Andrew -- after an hour of praising his friend Ed, and how he found him a limited edition ‘Boba Fet’ for a small price – convinced Buffy this was the way to go.

XXXXXXXXXX

Buffy followed the directions that Andrew had printed out for her. She wrinkled her nose, the back alley looked like something out of Harry Potter. If she ran into a brick wall that she had to knock on three times or something, she was changing her mind and letting Andrew just pick it up for her. 

Buffy was at a loss to find someone to fix the turntable when she asked Andrew if he knew anyone and luckily he had some cyber buddies that ran a small repair shop (to help pay for their Star Wars addiction no doubt). She opened the door to see that, although it was dark from the outside, the inside was spacious with three of the walls lined with what looked like rare and costly items. Buffy immediately altered her opinion of the out-of-the-way shop. Maybe this wasn’t going to be as bad as she thought. Then, from the curtained doorway, a man stepped out in a large, red terry cloth robe? Yep, he looked like a friend of Andrew’s. Buffy just slapped on her cordial smile and spoke friendly, “HI, Andrew sent me, he said you could fix my turntable and find the record I was looking for.”

The short man pulled back his robe from his face without looking her way, he pulled out a box then found an index card and held it up, “Yes, Andrew’s friend…” Then he looked up and was struck mute. “You’re Buffy?” He gave a nervous smile, “Uh one minute…I have to get my…yes, my boss.”

The short man back walked to the curtains and whispering could be heard behind the curtain, then another, much taller man stepped through the curtain and smiled at Buffy. The tall guy with the glasses stopped in his tracks. Here before him was the embodiment of – no it couldn’t be. "You know, you look a lot like Seven of Nine." The statement hung in the air, off Buffy’s confused look. "I'm just thinking how cool you'd look in that costume. I mean perfect."

Harry echoed: "Perfect."

Buffy widened her eyes, she had no clue what these two were talking about, but then as sweet as Andrew was, sometimes he spoke like he was from another planet. “Yeah about that – I’m just here to pick up my record player and I was promised you could get me a copy of …”

Ed smiled finishing her sentence, “Mint condition copy of ‘Hey Jude’ by the Beatles, specifically made for the limited edition portable .45 record player.” He smiled with a spring in his stance.

“Yeah,” Buffy turned her head to the side with a raised eyebrow. “How did you…?” She shivered from the eyes that were trained on her. This whole thing was starting to make her feel like she was being watched or examined on a whole new level. “Anyhow, how much do I owe you?” Buffy pulled her purse around to her front, digging into its contents, when she was met with the taller of the two still staring at her with something akin to amazement.

Ed held up his finger while he drug Harry to the backroom. Buffy looked on with a questioning look. Those two were stranger than Andrew and she was starting to feel mildly uncomfortable with the way they were undressing her with their eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ed Zeddmore was in heaven. He had found the perfect girl. It wasn’t as if girls resembling his favorite Star Trek female were in his and Harry’s store every day -- the pure blind luck. He looked at the monitor again, "What do you think, Harry? Pure Borg babe?"

Harry nodded in agreement, "I can see it. I can see it."

"I think she'd be perfect for the convention. We could dress her up as Seven of Nine."

“Yeah, I agree. Perfect."

“We'd be the envy of the convention."

“Yeah.”

“Yeah."

"Ed?"

"Yeah, Harry?"

"How're we gonna do it?"

"Watch and learn."

Ed gave Harry a wink. “You have much to learn young one in the ways of getting girls. Watch the mastah!" 

After snapping a few shots of Buffy with the store camera, they returned, both of them walking through the curtained doorway with almost maniacal smiles.

Buffy straightened at their arrival once more, “So, about how much did you say?”

“It’s going to be more than we originally quoted Andrew.”

“Much more,” Ed added.

Buffy frowned, “How much more?’

When Buffy heard the price, she was tempted to just turn around and walk out. Her distressed visage gave them ample time to reel her in for the big finish.

“Our prices are the cheapest around. But there's a way we'd do it for free."

It took all of twenty minutes of bargaining before a frustrated Buffy agreed to the terms of Ed and Harry’s so-called ‘deal’. It was one day, not like it could hurt anybody, but she was so not telling anyone, because Jess would never let her live it down. Harry told her to expect her package in the next couple days. She walked back to her vehicle with a sad smile. At least Dean would have something back that meant a lot to him. It made it more than worth it, Dean being happy and gracing her with that gorgeous smile made the one-day of complete humiliation well worth. But this would be one secret she might just take to the grave.


	16. The Sweetest Things

Chapter 16 the Sweetest Things

Dean was in heaven. He had kicked back literally with his new black leather massage o-matic. Sam and Jess had sprung for the deluxe model, with built in beer cooler and magic fingers’ massage. He laid his head back blissfully. This was incredible, and the vibrations of the chair made him almost feel as good as his favorite cheeseburger or his favorite pastime. He had landed the jackpot this birthday. 

Usually he spent the weekend boozing it up with several ladies, but surprised Sam by telling him he wanted to kick back with family this birthday. He was surprised when he was met with a table full of presents that were mostly from Sam and Jess and surprisingly a few from Buffy’s dad. He really wasn’t bothered about those, but when he spotted Buffy handing him a small box wrapped in little pig angels, he had to hold back the internal smile. The girl really liked her pigs, both figuratively and literally. (He had learned that little tidbit from Jessica)

Flashback…

Ashe bent down over where Dean was steadily working out the dent on the latest car, “Pretty blonde thing here to see ya. Want me to send her back?”

Dean paused in his actions when the description registered in his mind. As his heart sparked with anticipation, he flashed a casual expression. "Uh, yeah, sure man, that's fine."

Ashe walked back to the front, showing the pretty blonde where to go, “He’s back by the red Charger…”

Before Dean could stand, the blonde stopped right beside him, “Hey Dean, how would you feel about your sister-in-law buying you some lunch?”

Dean let out a breath and was surprised to hear his sigh of disappointment when he identified the voice of the 'pretty blonde'. He flashed a look of surprise to Jessica as she beamed a smile. 

"Jessica, hey, uh...lunch? Uh, that's...nice of you and....unexpected...I wasn't expecting you.... not that you're not welcome to drop by and see your favorite brother-in-law in the whole world anytime you want. It's just surprising. Anyway...I uh, I like lunch.... and dinner and breakfast and food for that matter, so uh...yeah, can't say 'no' to a pretty girl offering to buy me a meal. Just uh, gimme a second."

“Sure, I’ll go wait in the office and you’ll have to tell me where you want to go.” Jess walked back the way she came to wait for Dean in the office while a couple of the men were curious as to what would make Dean act so nice when it came to a beautiful woman.

When they looked at Bobby, who cleared his voice, Jess could hear him whispering –“She’s Sam’s wife so you boys be on your best behavior.”

Dean quickly retreated to the sink out back and washed his hands, trying to act cool around the guys who were throwing him silly grins. Even though Jessica was a genuinely nice girl, he couldn't help but wonder just what brought on her surprise visit. He wasn't used to friendly drop-ins without some sort of catch, as most of the people who came by to see him always had some auto related question or tried to squeak out some kind of service for a lesser cost. But, Jessica was just a sweet natured person, a lot like her sister, her amazing sister...Dean let out a breath as thoughts of the elder Summers sibling drifted through his mind, as she often had since that night of her faculty function. When he drifted back to Jessica, he picked up his jacket and led her out, holding the door open for her.

“So where did you want to go? Anywhere is fine?” Jessica beamed a smile at Dean.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dean had chosen one of the diners that he usually frequented during the week. As Jessica slid across from him in the booth, she was glowing…But then she had a ulterior motive. Although she loved her brother-in-law, she was putting out some feelers…She just hoped he didn’t mention it to Buffy, cause she would be upset with Jess for this little coup… 

“Order anything you want on the menu, Dean.”

"Thanks. So...what brings you by? Not that I mind your company. Are you and Sam doing okay? Or are you in need of more backbreaking chandelier installation?" he asked with a teasing smile.

“Sam and I are great –he’s working late this whole week…and he might even have to fly out of town this weekend for work…which I am not looking forward to.” Jess swatted at Dean with a laugh, “You think I only want to see you to make you work. I was just in the area and maybe I thought it might be nice to surprise my favorite brother-in-law with lunch. Can’t I miss you? I like it when you come over and hang out…family is important to me and, well, you’re part of my family Dean…” Jessica ended the dialogue with a deep beam in Dean’s direction.

Dean glanced at Jessica in awe. The Summers sisters were certainly a sweet pair, though he had yet to really get to know the youngest, Dawn. He reciprocated her smile and remarked sincerely, "Thanks, Sam really struck gold with you and yeah you're right, family is important and I should visit you guys more often. I just get wrapped up in things sometimes. So...thanks for being so thoughtful. This is nice. I uh, haven't had a whole lot of time to just spend with you."

“You’re welcome to come over anytime…You know that, right? And oh, before I forget, I wanted to thank you again for taking Buffy to that function last weekend… it meant a lot to me and her as well.”

Dean liked to believe he was skilled at reading between the lines when dealing with the opposite sex. He noticed something in Jessica's expression as she imparted that last statement, as if she was throwing some bait out there, looking for him to take a bite. He was extremely curious at what brought on that very subtle, but significant lilt in her voice and teasing curl in her mouth when she had finished her statement after a brief pause. 

Knowing the close relationship between the two, he couldn't resist taking just a little nibble. "Oh, uh, I was happy to do that for her. She's um, a very sweet girl. Just like you and I had fun, so there really isn't a need to thank me like I was taking her out of pity."

Jessica was looking for some type of indication that the date might have meant something to Dean. The kiss definitely meant something to Buffy, but how could she question Dean without coming right and asking him if he liked Buffy… “So you had fun?” Jessica paused but bit her lip in that familiar way that all the Summers did, “Did you um, enjoy my sister's company?"

Dean studied Jessica curiously, as he maintained his cool look. "Yeah, I did, she's really...great and it was nice getting to know her."

Jessica rang out coyly, “You know Dean, you are just full of amazing-ness. How is it that you're not taken? I mean, you are quite a catch."

"Well, thanks, are you realizing now that you married the wrong brother?" he asked with a teasing smile.

Jessica laughed, “Sam asked first, besides… didn’t know you were looking to get married.”

Dean swallowed back the realization of just what Jessica was trying to fish for. He deepened his teasing smile, sat back in his seat and said, "Well, had I known about you, I would have snatched you up. I guess there's a reason why he kept you away from me, huh?"

“Sam said it was to prepare me …He did warn me you could be extremely charming…”

“You forgot 'extremely handsome' and 'full of amazing-ness'," he threw back with a playful smile.”

“Yes you are and don’t forget gentleman to boot, That’s very rare these days…and if you still wanted to get married, you know there are two more Summers sisters available. Although you’d have to wait at least four years for one of them to be able to date…” Jessica laughed, “Not to mention one of them has sticky fingers, but don’t let her know I told you…”

Dean hitched an eyebrow up in curiosity. "Buffy's a klepto? Oh...oh god." He padded his pockets and exaggerated a sigh of relief. "Still got my wallet and car keys, so I'm assuming you meant the baby of the family, Dawn huh? Gee, I was hoping Buffy had a skeleton in the closet, cuz otherwise I'd think she's...perfect or something."

“Buffy is not perfect …trust me …I love both of them, but …hey wait a minute are you trying to get dirt on my sister for some reason?” Jessica huffed comically. “Aside from the photos, believe me…” Jess said with a wink, “I got tons of lots on both of them…”

"Wow, do I detect a little deviousness in the sweet Jessica Winchester? Well, interesting how you're so willing to give me the scoop on your sibs and I have to admit; what you've given me so far has been hilarious. So...tell me more about your not so perfect sister Buffy. Does she like worship the devil or have closet OCD where she has to like rub her head and pat her belly a hundred times before she goes to bed?" he asked with a silly smile.

Jessica tried to keep a straight face, “She is petrified of zombie penguins and teddy bears…there is this movie called “Attack of Evil Teddy…. to this day, she will do anything to not haveta watch that…”

Dean chuckled as he made a check mark with his hand. "Mental note made, watch Attack of the Evil Teddy and request it at holiday gatherings. Next?"

“She sleeps with this pig called Mr. Gordo…Dawn and I use to kidnap it and hold it for ransom to get all her Halloween candy…She still has that pig.” Jessica laughed heartily, “Which she still adores.”

"Hmm… zombie penguins, evil teddies, has a stuffed pig. Okay, I'm seriously convinced that your sis has this funky animal fetish," he cracked. "I'll have to remember if I ever get a dog to not let it around her. Does she like dressing this pig up and having tea parties with it? Come on, you can tell me if she does. I won't say anything."

“Mr. Gordo does have a matching cheerleader uniform to hers, that she keeps hanging in her closet and she loves animals, but tells me zombie penguins are unnatural…” Jessica laughed again.

Dean unexpectedly burst into laughter along with Jessica. When he settled down, he widened his amused smile. "That's cute, but I knew it. I knew there had to be some odd thing your sister kept quiet about." After he chuckled, something crossed his mind. "Wait, matching cheerleader uniform? So she was a rah- rah- rah kind of girl, huh? Interesting, I wouldn't have pegged her for the pom-pom type. She's very...modest."

“She has pom-poms too. Yeah, she was a cheerleader. Dawn and I broke her megaphone…So, that is no more. Now I have your word you won’t let her know I told you about Mr. Gordo, right?”

"Yeah, I think it's best that I try to forget about the whole ‘naming your pig and having matching outfits for it’ thing. So, no need to worry about that," he cracked.

Jessica held the tip of her tongue against her teeth, "Gosh Dean, you seem to have like respect for my sister and stuff and she had a nice time with you on that date... Maybe you two should catch a movie or something some night? You know, without the coercions of her sister suckering you into it..."

Dean exaggerated a suspicious frown. "Hey, are you like running a secret dating service on the side? If you are, I'm SO telling Sam and don't think that just because I'm family that you can get me by giving me the first match for free thing..."

“No, I just thought that since you had a good time and Buffy hasn’t had that in a long time, that maybe one night if she was free and you were free… that you guys could go out. Are you saying you don’t want to?”

Dean shifted awkwardly in his seat, feeling the pressure sweeping over him from the small, sweet expression on Jessica's face. What was it about the Summers’ women that made them have such power in little gestures? "Well uh...no, no I'm not saying I wouldn't. I would if uh, she would. It's just uh...did she like.... say she.... wanted to do that...with me?"

"Well, you two get along so well and I worry about my sister's social life, which can be next to non existent and it'd be nice if she spent some time outside of work with people other than me and Sam. She's just always thinking about and taking care of others, and she deserves a break and since you showed her such a nice time… I just thought, you know, you could have another nice night out. I know she'd enjoy it."

End Flashback…

He chuckled lightly as he unwrapped the present, but his face changed as soon as he took the lid off. There was no way this was what he thought it was. He looked up to see her brightly smiling face several times before gingerly pulling out the small gift that he had long since given up any hope of ever seeing again. 

Off Dean’s silence, Buffy nervously spoke up, “There’s a small package that goes with it under the top of the record player…” Buffy was trying to gauge Dean’s eyes, but at the moment, his face was a complete mask. She nervously rambled, “I mean, I know technically it’s already yours, but Sam mentioned how much it meant to you and I thought you might enjoy having it around. So… do you like it?”

Dean continued to absorb the prickling of astonishment as he turned the small blue record player around in his hand. He traced a finger over the four letters of his name, which he had scratched on the side three days after his mom had gifted it to him. He had begged his mom to let him use an x-acto knife, so she had held his little hand and helped him carefully carve each letter, as a permanent claim of possession. The longer he stared at it, the deeper his mind drifted into his blissful memories with his mom. She had bought him this player on his fourth birthday along with a copy of "Hey Jude" by the Beatles. It was his mom's favorite tune and she had sung it to him as a lullaby for the first few years of his life, whenever she tucked him in at night. Just hearing the opening strands of that song made him shiver at the intensely sentimental memory. He remembered playing that record until it was worn out and taking his player in his backpack to school every day so he could listen to it during lunch and after school when he stopped at the playground. 

Dean sucked in a deep breath as his heart imploded with a swell of fond memories of his mom. His eyes moistened with emotion as he felt the ache he thought he had long buried. He swept a hand over the turntable affectionately, before his dazed mind remembered Buffy's added note about another package. He glanced at the square, wrapped in brown paper and taped to the inside lid of the player, then removed it. He dug his hand into the folded paper and pulled out a mint condition .45 record of..."Hey Jude'. Dean widened his eyes in complete, utter astonishment. "Holy crap," he gasped as he turned the record over and over, staring at it as if he had never seen anything like it before. He swore his heart stopped palpitating as just the sight of the title stirred more memories of his mom. He thought he heard her sweet maternal voice humming the main chorus in his ears, he felt his throat tightening with emotion, his eyes thickening with moisture, his mind dulling from the flash of memories assailing him. He shifted his sights to Buffy and stared at her in wonder. "How.... how in the world did you find this? How.... how did you even know about this?"

“I was helping Jess clean out the attic a couple weeks ago and we found it. And the record… just a friend of a friend found it for me, no big deal.” Buffy smiled shyly.

Jess laughed lightly, “Yeah and she has to dress as a Starfleet officer… Which I so want pictures of that.”

Buffy smiled warily, “Shut up Jess, that was supposed to be a secret… So you like it?” She gave Dean a sweet smile, “You don’t think it’s too corny?” Buffy paused silently; still unable to gauge exactly what he was feeling because he was unusually quiet.

Feeling his brain still tingling from the wave of shock that had slammed through him, he barely processed the teasing between the sisters. He sat back in his chair, clutching the player and record and sucked in another breath. "Are you kidding me? Of course I like it, I mean, it was mine and I thought...I thought it got carted off to Goodwill or something and then you...Honestly, I have to say this is the best gift anyone has ever gotten me...I mean that. I uh...I don't know how to say thank you enough. This is just.... awesome."

Buffy beamed a happy smile, “You can play it. I mean, later if you want…The friend restored it, so it works …I’m glad you like it – makes everything worth it.” Buffy looked down, “So, I guess it’s officially cake time now, huh?” She looked around, “Should I go get the plates, or did you want me to go bring it out here?”

Jess giggled uncontrollably since the serious moment had passed, “Whatever you say Princess Lei, let the force be with you.”

Buffy scoffed, “That’s Star War’s as Andrew and Ed pointed out to me numerous times during our dealings.”

As the shock finally subsided, Dean blinked rapidly when the topic of the Summers sisters' conversation registered in his mind. "Wait - what? Star Wars? And Star Trek? What's that about?"

Jess doubled over with laughter, unable to hold back her giggles, “Buffy has to go to a Star Trek Convention with Ed Zeddmore and dress up as a Starfleet officer.”

Buffy swatted her hand at Jess, “You promised that was not going to be common knowledge Jess!” She attempted to shush her sister, “See if I share stuff with you anymore.”

“Come on Buffy…It’s freaking hilarious…I mean you have to dress up as a Star Fleet officer from the SS. Enterprise…You so have to tell Dean. He’ll find it funny too.” Jessica continued to laugh as Buffy raised an irritated glance at her younger sister.

Dean shifted his eyes from Jess then to Buffy in great wonder. He scratched his head as Jess continued to laugh and Buffy simply pouted. "Okay, I'll bite. Why do you have to dress up in an Enterprise costume? Are you a closet Trekkie or something?"

Buffy sighed heavily, “No, it was the payment for the record. I…” Buffy blushed but looked away for a minute, when she spoke again, it was very low. “He refused to take money, so in payment for restoring your record player and finding me the record…I have to attend a Star Trek convention as Ed’s date, and part of the agreement is I have to wear an official Officer uniform as well as have dinner in said uniform in a public place…” She snorted at Jess, who continued to laugh loudly, “So now you know and you can tease me mercilessly like Jess has for the last three weeks.”

Dean widened his eyes in disbelief. "So, you pimped yourself out to a lonely nerd just to get me this for my birthday? Are you serious?"

“It’s not really that bad. I mean, it’s not as if I had to break plans or anything and at least I don’t have to do the Ghostfacer thing…” Buffy shuddered her head in disgust, “No way am I doing that…besides as far as nerds go, it could be much worse…It’s just my evil sister likes to torture me cause I have to dress up…but you like the gift, so it’s worth it.” She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh, I don’t know. It seems like you went to too much trouble," he said. "The least I can do is uh.... find an 'out' for you with this geek date thing."

Buffy shrugged off Dean’s offer, “It’s not a big deal…He kept his end of the bargain and at least it gives me something interesting to do for that weekend…So, don’t worry about it. He isn’t that bad. At least I know he won’t be grabby or anything…Who knows, could be fun?” Buffy gave a weak smile.


	17. Chapter 17- My Girl

Dean had mused on this whole Buffy pimping herself out just for his gift and he was less than happy. Buffy wouldn’t go into anymore details about it, stating that it wasn’t so bad and she seemed slightly embarrassed that Dean even knew, shrugging it off at her sister’s constant ribbing. Dean, on a lark, had Ash look up the intel on one Ed Zeddmore. After having him print out the directions, complete with the address, Dean took the following day off from work, because no one was going to force Buffy into anything. He was just looking out for family, or at least that’s what he had convinced himself of, as he drove three hours out of the way just so he could pay off said bill. Because, one way or another, Buffy was not going on this date. At least not if he had anything to do with it.

Ed looked up to notice a guy who looked like he was completely out of his depth, “Greetings and salutations friend, Can I help you with anything?” Then Ed got a knowing look on his face, “Erotica shop? Down the street on the left, can’t miss it.” Better, to not get to friendly with the chiseled abs persuasion, they liked to start fights over simple things. 

Meanwhile, Harry came out of the back with a laptop, “This is genius Ed. The pure embodiment of Seven of Nine lives…”

Dean scoffed at the geeky clerk behind the register as he rapped his fists on the glass counter. "I'm all stocked up this month, but thanks for the referral."

Harry set the laptop down on the counter when Ed swelled his chest, as Harry couldn’t stop staring at the screen, “She’s perfect dude…a complete Borg babe.”

“I know we will be the envy of our brethren everywhere.” Harry and Ed were so caught up in staring at the picture that they barely registered Dean’s irritated face practically staring them down.

Dean fumed through his teeth. He hated when people ignored him, especially coming from such a pompous prick that probably tugged it off every five minutes while perusing Nerd Monthly. He watched nerd boy and his nerdier counterpart salivating and getting hard ons over what was probably the nerdiest website of all. After another minute passed without any acknowledgment, Dean discreetly leaned over and caught a glimpse of just what Beavis and Butthead were pocket-rocketing over. He blinked in complete disbelief when he saw a picture of a familiar face, the face of someone they had no right to be looking at. Dean cracked his knuckles, trying to stave off the urge to smash the laptop shut or chuck the expensive piece of equipment at one of the fanboys.

Harry and Ed looked up with acknowledgement, “Do we know you?” Then Harry turned the laptop to Dean… “Is she not a perfect replica of Seven of Nine in episode 21 when they find her on that abandoned planet?”

Harry sighed, “I would totally dump Maggie for her.”

“Dude, that’s like my sister.”

“I know, but even you have to admit she is beyond perfection.”

Dean let his lividness shine through as he pushed the laptop away. He had to nip this nonsense in the bud. "Look, which one of you is Ed?"

“Just calm the windmills of your mind, chisel chest…I’m Ed.” Ed pushed his glasses up on his nose.

Dean leaned his elbows on the glass counter, defying the sign that clearly stated: ‘Please do not touch the glass’. "Well Ed, I believe you fixed up an old forty five player a while ago, along with snagging a copy of 'Hey Jude' anyway, I want you to fetch me the bill for it so I can pay it off."

Dean fished out his wallet and tapped on the glass. His complete aggravation at this pathetic nerd trying to take advantage of Buffy- no, if he concentrated too much on it- this nerd would have the ass kicking of a lifetime. "What kind of business do you run where you're pimping out clients for dates? What's the matter with you? Can't hook up with some lonely fangirl at one of your nerd conventions?"

“Listen, Mr. Jerkbag of doucheness…that was a fair deal.” Ed huffed, “You can’t be talking about my Buffy- a girl of Borg perfection 

“A fair deal.” Harry zoned out, “Perfect Borg.” He echoed. 

Dean blew out a breath of exasperation. He had had enough of this Harry Potter dude throwing his weight around. "First of all, you are in no position to make 'deals' with nice girls who are just trying to do something for family. Secondly, she is not YOURS to be claimed. You took advantage of one of your customers and I'm just here to take that deal, which you swindled with your slimy fanboy hands, off the damn table."

Ed threw up his hands, “She’s not like your girlfriend is she? Cause, I swear Andrew said she didn’t have a boyfriend.”

"No, but I'm someone who is looking out for her," Dean pointed sharply. "And it's obvious I have reason to with a sad, pathetic dork like you trying to get your XBOX worn thumbs into her."

Harry looked up to Ed then Ed looked back to Harry, “Look, if you’re not her boyfriend then any deal she made with me –is none of your business…”

“Yeah.” Harry hid slightly behind Ed, “And you should leave or we’ll call someone….”

Ed looked to Harry, “Like who?” He whispered to Harry… Harry looked down for a minute, “The police yeah-the police.”

“It is my business, because that girl is my brother's sister-in-law and I sorely disapprove of your tactics in snagging a date. I don't care how much she 'owes' you, but I can make a 'call' myself and have 'someone' look into your business practices. I'm sure there's some rule you’re breaking in bartering a customer for 'services' outside of business hours?”


	18. Chapter 18- Next Contestant

Bobby walked back to where Dean was under the car and peaked under the lift to whistle to get his attention, “Hey I need to cut out a little early to drop by the store for Karen. We got a little dinner we’re having with Jessica’s sister Buffy.”

Dean took pause when he heard this and raised an eyebrow in deep curiosity. "Really? Uh, I didn't realize you knew Buffy well enough to have her over for dinner."

Bobby scratched his chin, “Well not really, but Sam called and asked if we could set her up with one of Karen’s friends from church, but she don’t know it –yet.”

Dean nearly dropped his wrench on his foot in surprise. "Sam..... asked… you to set her up? Huh, interesting. So um, Buffy doesn't realize she's showing up for a matchmaking dinner then? With a dude from church?" He was going to strangle Sam. One - for his meddling and two - for keeping it a secret. "Don't you think Buffy's going to feel, I don't know, pressured to go out with this guy you're pressing upon her? I mean, how do you even know if she likes 'church' types?"

“Well, Sam says she’s a good girl and there’s no pressure. Besides, you know the guy. He would never pressure anyone ….So, if nothing else she can just have another friend. Besides, Sam said she wouldn’t come if she thought it was a matchmaking thing, so she thinks it’s to come over to set up a time to help Karen with the garden, which she does need help, so no harm no foul.”

"I know the guy? Who might this be? Just... curious really." Dean bit back his intense distaste at the idea of Buffy chatting it up, throwing her sweet smiles, and casting glances with those sparkling hazel eyes at some church loving dude. He didn't care whether he knew him or not.

“Its Jimmy Novak’s boy Cass…he’s nice enough and I don’t think he would pressure her into anything. Sam was just adamant that we hook her up with some different guys –that he was worried about her. Why? You’ve met her, would she not like Cass?”

Dean absorbed these revelations and felt a sour taste in his mouth. Why the hell was Sam so worried about Buffy's dating life? What was he so afraid of? “Sam was 'adamant' huh? I didn't realize he was so passionate about playing Cupid. Anyways, I don't really know. She's not looking for just a nice guy, but the 'right' guy and I don't think he's any church type. That's all I'm saying."

XXXXXXXXXX

Bobby gave Karen a look to ask ‘was she expecting anybody?’ Then, he walked over, opened his door and spied his pain-the-ass nephew. 

“Dean what’r you doing here?”

"Hey Bobby, I uh, I just remembered that I needed a couple of spare parts for a project I'm working on at home," Dean lied. "I uh, I thought I'd drop by and see if I could snake those since you're on my way. Can I come in?" Not waiting for an answer, Dean wedged himself through the door and patted Bobby on the shoulder. "Thanks Bobby."

Karen smiled at her nephew coming through the hallway to the living room, “You’re just in time Dean. We’re getting ready to set down to supper. I made your favorite pie for dessert.” She stood, motioning to Cass and Buffy. Buffy stood up and glanced at Dean. She gave him a warm smile as Cass placed his hand on the small of her back to allow her to go before him.

Dean's eyes shot to Church Boy's hand touching Buffy and he felt a sick turn in his stomach. He noticed the three chairs on the side of the table and that Church Boy had intended the first two seats to be for himself and his 'date', setting Dean at the end. Oh hell no, he thought. Dean rushed to the table as Cass pulled out a chair, eyeing Buffy with a cordial smile. Dean brushed passed Cass and hunkered down in the middle chair that Cass had pulled out. He flashed a silly smile and said, "Thanks man." 

Cass glanced awkwardly at Buffy then Dean, smiled, and took the chair farthest away. The one he had intended for Dean. As everyone sat around the table, Cass bowed his head and waited for the others to follow suit and began to pray, “Thanks for the bountiful meal we are to partake and bless it, giving thanks to our God.” 

Buffy slipped her small hand into Dean’s as everyone began to bow their head in prayer. Her head bent in prayer, she felt warmth at the touch of Dean’s hand on hers. She smiled to herself – this was an unexpected surprise and her heart jumped a little at the small measure of feeling that Dean’s touch gave her. She glanced up when they were through to give Dean a deep smile, “Hey.”

Dean found himself drowning in those wondrous hazel pools as the words of grace blurred from the room. He absorbed Buffy's engaging smile and reciprocated with one of his own. "Hi," he said. "It's good to see you." Dean was completely oblivious to Bobby's look of disapproval at interrupting Cass' gracious prayer. It was almost as if no one else was in the room but him and the beauty before him. 

Bobby cleared his throat, shooting Dean a visual scolding. Karen raised an eyebrow, seeming to catch more of what was going than anyone else in the room. She handed the plates around the table, proffering food to everyone and having to ask Dean twice if he wanted any potatoes, which was a first in itself. It wasn’t normal to have to ask Dean twice about anything dealing with food.

Cass leaned forward slightly, his gaze landing directly on Buffy, “Buffy,” His deep voice rang out, causing Buffy to take her eyes off Dean and direct her attention to Cass, “I was told you work for a school. What do you do there?”

Dean finished swallowing his big bite of potatoes and smiled at Buffy. "Say, how is work these days?"

Buffy eyes traveled back to Dean, addressing Cass’ question while her eyes still locked on his, “I just work in administration… which Ms. Holtz has been asking about you –wondering if you might drop by.” Buffy smiled taking her hand and trying to stifle a giggle.

Dean exaggerated a look of agony. "Oh god, please don't remind me of Miss Geriatric Slippery Fingers. Her shameless molestation has permanently scarred my mind," he moaned. After drawing a mock pout, he shaded with a cool look. "No more mandatory dance attendances? Cuz, I may have to decline if she's gonna be around."

Buffy grinned and laughed, “Not yet, but I’m sure Snyder will think of another hoop for me to jump through. Now I have to make cookies for the faculty for a meeting next week and I am supposed to be on vacation.” Buffy shrugged, “Could be worse, but I promise not to torture you with another function.”

Cass cleared his throat and attempted to draw conversation. "What is it you enjoy on your time off from work Buffy?" 

Dean gave a sidelong glance at Cass as he settled back in his seat. "How's that security system working for you?"

Buffy was trying to be polite to Cass, but one look from Dean and she was caught up just by the sound of his voice, “It’s been great. Only messed up once and the police showed up…” Buffy laughed.

Karen coughed and nodded to Bobby, having him follow her to the kitchen. Once they were out of earshot, she whispered, “Why didn’t you tell me Dean liked Buffy?”

Bobby widened his eyes in incredulousness. "Why didn't I tell you? This is news to me! Are you sure about this?"

“He reminds me of someone else who liked a girl and didn’t know how to tell her…” Karen raised her eyebrow at her husband seeing if he remembered some of the things he would pull to get her attention when they first met.

Bobby widened his eyes and picked off his ball cap for a second to scratch his head. He adjusted the cap back on his head and faked a clueless look. "I don't know what yer talking about. I just waited to ask you out when I was good and ready."

Karen gave him a knowing look, “So, you don’t remember anything about showing up on my date with Jasper and flattening both his tires so you could take me home? Don’t deny it, I found the knife on the floorboard of your truck with the tar from the tires on it.”

Bobby balked, his mouth hanging open in protest. After a long second of trying to deny the truth, he heaved a sigh and shook his head. "Oh fine," he grumbled. "But that Jasper was a prick! You never woulda been happy with him." Bobby cast a glance over to the dinner table and watched his nephew's silly smile that seemed permanently knitted over his face as he conversed with Buffy. Bobby looked back at his wife and cocked an eyebrow. "Well, I honestly didn't pick up on it until now. I should have figured something was up when he kept asking me about Buffy coming over for dinner tonight and why he just showed up here unannounced. That boy is looking to sweep the tablecloth from under Cass."

Cass, after having witnessed the byplay between Buffy and Dean, rose from his chair, “It was a pleasure to have met you Buffy. I have to go prepare the room at the church for Bible study…” He nodded to Dean. “I hope to see you again when you are less occupied.”

Dean exaggerated sad eyes. "You're going? Aw, too bad." Dean quickly waved a hand and said. "See ya, have fun with...church."

Buffy stood to offer her hand, “That would be nice. Maybe I can come over and help with the kids sometime…” Cass eyed Dean with his frown covering his face. “I will leave my number with Karen for you…” He walked out the door speaking briefly with Karen and Bobby before leaving the house.

Buffy turned back to Dean, “So, how has your record player been working? You never said and Sam hasn’t mentioned it?”

XXXXXXXXXX

All too soon they met the end of the walk and Buffy gave Dean that brilliant smile. The one that was making his mind turn to thoughts that he had no business thinking. Without hesitation, she turned to walk into Dean’s arms.

All too soon, the sidewalk ended as Buffy turned to face Dean, “It was good to see you again…”

“You too.” Dean quirked a genuine smile and reached to open her door for her.

XXXXXXXXXX

When he finally arrived at his apartment, Dean had paced and complained all night long to himself. Normally, he would just make a call to Tessa or one of his other regulars to release this bout of stress, but he was livid -- completely irritated at his so-called benevolent brother. He rigidly paced back and forth in his living area. He muttered while he paced, snorting at his own comments. 

Where did Sam get off setting Buffy up on dates? Cass, right Mr. Angel of the Lord himself, Dean snorted more. He would’ve just high-tailed it over to Sam’s during the night, but out of respect for Jess, he would wait till morning. Sam better have his sorry ass up, because he and his little brother were going to have words as soon as morning arrived. 

He could barely sleep due to thoughts of some church going guy with his smile beaming at Buffy, his Buffy. Well, she was kind of part of his family, so it was his job to make sure that everyone, including his altruistic brother, stopped playing the dating game with her. She deserved more than to be treated like some prize to be won, some trophy to be given away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sam leaned over to Jessica, setting the plate in front of her. She had been lucky in that she had no nausea with her pregnancy. When they saw Dean pull into the driveway, Sam just went to the door and waved him in, then returned to the table to pour some juice for Jessica.

When Dean came in the door, Sam continued his conversation with Jessica, “I have another date lined up for Buffy. You just have ta talk her into it. Remember Brady? Well, he told me the other day how he was looking for Miss Right..." As Dean made his way to the table, Sam looked up with a gentle smile. “Good Morning,” he rang out.

Jessica gave Dean a wide, toothy smile, "Good morning Dean, did you want some breakfast?"

Dean tried not to let the delectable aroma penetrating his nostrils distract him from the point of his visit. He backtracked through the conversation he had overheard and bit back his dismay. Did Sam actually say he set Buffy up with another dude? What the hell? As Sam and Jess stared back at him, he pushed a smile over his face and stepped out from the doorway. "Uh, that'd be great, I just need to steal my brother away for a sec,” Dean gave Jess one of his heart stopping smiles, “Do you mind?"

Jessica stood, “No, go right ahead. I’ll just make you a plate and you and Sam can sit in the living room and chat.” 

Sam reached over and kissed Jessica on the top of her head and followed Dean into the living room, “Everything okay?”

Sam took a seat, waiting for Dean to talk. He pointed to the couch when Dean still stood, not taking a seat.

"Yeah, yeah," Dean said as he waved a hand dismissively. "I just wanted some time with my brother. Anyway, I had a very interesting dinner at Bobby's last night. You know, it was me and Bobby and Karen and Buffy and......Cass......" Dean widened his eyes and stared expectantly at Sam.

Sam raised his eyebrows at his brother, “Bobby didn’t mention that you were having dinner with them,” Sam beamed a little, “So, do you think Buffy liked Cass? Did it seem like they hit it off? I haven’t had a chance to talk to Bobby, but I was going to check with him later today.”

Dean flashed a dry smile. "Hit it off....yeah....that Cass dude, he's quite....the charmer, but Buffy didn't seem too interested, you know? I mean, she didn't have much in common with him and didn't really talk to him much. So......it's best not to even bother bringing it up....to anyone."

Sam frowned, “Really, well it’s a good thing. I already asked Brady about taking her out then. If Cass isn’t her type, maybe Brady might be?” Sam questioned out loud, “I mean he’s so busy, but when I saw him yesterday he started asking about Buffy and whether she was still single. Who knows? Maybe we can find her dream guy and we could be going to another wedding in the near future, big brother…I mean, I know you would be invited since Buffy thinks so highly of you…I do have a couple other guys I was going to think about, but I really think Brady would be the ideal one for her.”

“No offense Sammy, but who died and made you Cupid, huh?" Dean cracked a sardonic smile and forced out an awkward laugh. "I mean, setting her up with guys....Don't you think that makes her feel or look bad, because she's perceived as one of those old hags that lives alone except for the company of her fifty cats? Come on man, Buffy is a perfectly sweet and beautiful girl. I'm sure she can get her own dates, let alone snag her 'dream guy' and.....who says she's even looking to find a 'dream guy' right now? Maybe she's focused on her career or working toward something else and here you are, having the audacity to just marry her off like some eighteenth century girl....Shame on you Sam, SHAME SHAME SHAME on you....."

Sam furrowed his brow, “I’m not trying to marry her off. I just want her to be happy…I mean, Jess worries about her… and no, I’m not saying that she needs to marry any of the guys I introduce to her…I just hate thinking that when she’s not here, how lonely she is …She’s such a sweet person and I hate that guys have treated her so badly. Don’t you want her to have a social life?” Sam looked at Dean with confusion, “A chance to find a good guy who will treat her right? I mean, you’ve met her Dean….Doesn’t she deserve a decent guy instead of the jerks that have tried to take advantage of her sweet nature?”

"Yeah, yeah, I hear what you're saying Sammy, I do but.....did she tell you she was.....lonely? I mean....she's just alone, not 'lonely'.....of course she deserves to be happy, but I still think she'd feel a little self conscious that you and Jess want to set her up so bad......like you're pitying her or something, that's not really going to help her self-confidence, you know? What she needs is her family, support from us, all of us and...gatherings, more gatherings without the awkward 'blind date' you want to bring by for her....I mean, as the head of this family, I'm supposed to look out for everyone and seeing how Buffy is a part of this family, in a way, I just have concerns about you throwing guys at her. I'm just trying to....look out for her best interests."

“She doesn’t have to Dean. Sam shrugged his shoulders, “No offense, but I’ve met your friends and I don’t think Mr. Right is in their numbers.” Sam dry laughed, “Besides, Jess was going to feel Buffy out about it later today…” Sam quirked an eyebrow, “Why this sudden interest in me setting Buffy up with different guys? I mean, she can always so no, and then there’s no loss…” Sam scrunched his face in concentration, “Dean, is there something you’re not telling me?”

Dean faked a clueless look as he swatted the air. "No," he said quickly. "I told you, I'm just concerned, especially when you do things behind my back like that. I need to be aware of what's going on in this family. So just....let me know when you get ideas like this, okay?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Buffy smiled happily, Dean was such a wonderful guy, and an idea struck her when she got up on Saturday morning. Last night, she’d had dinner with Bobby Singer, Dean and Sam’s uncle, and his wife, Karen. They had introduced her to Cass and though she liked him (he was good looking, stable, and seemed very devout) Dean gave her tingles, the deep down tingles that Jess was telling her about when she met Sam. Maybe Jess was right, it was time to stop playing games and what better way than marching straight up to Dean’s apartment and asking him what all the smooching was about? Did he like her? But she had to have an excuse, ‘Ah, she had it -- drop by Lilly’s bakery and snag a pie, but not just any pie, Dean’s favorite -- cherry. 

While Buffy hummed happily, she put on her favorite dark skirt and white peasant blouse. If she played her cards right, there could be more smoochies today. As she happily slipped out the door, she remembered she had to stop by Jess and Sam’s later for something Jess wanted to talk to her about. Oh well, she would do that after stopping by Dean’s.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dean bounded up the stairs to his apartment, convinced he had nipped those damn ideas of setting Buffy up in the bud with Sam. I mean honestly, who did he think he was? But no worries now, Dean had casually mentioned how much he enjoyed coming over there and maybe tonight or tomorrow might be a good time to spend some family time together. He chuckled to himself silently, Buffy was not like any girl he had ever met. She deserved to be happy, but not with those chuckleheads, Sam considered foisting on her. I mean, who names their kid Brady? Sounded more like a reject from a soap opera or something. 

When he reached the top of the stairs, he drew a surprised look on his face. A sexy blonde leaning against his door gave him a similar smirk. When he got closer, his demeanor changed and all common sense flew out the window as his male anatomy reminded him of what he hadn’t had in days. He drew his trademark smile as he approached his door, “Sweetheart, whadya doin’ here?”

The blonde cooed while batting her eyelashes, “Miss me Dean?” The blonde’s sultry voice rang as she scraped her long red nails down Dean’s chest, then landed on his fly and grabbed his rock hard anatomy. She was just what the doctor ordered and Dean was down with this little nymphomaniac whose repertoire was so full she could teach ‘Debbie Does Dallas’ a thing or two. Dean followed the blonde in with a wide grin on his face as he entered his apartment behind her, literally being led by the balls.

XXXXXXXXXX

Buffy drove down the road listening to sappy love songs and grinning to herself. She was finally going to do something spontaneous, something that Jessica constantly told her she needed to do. She didn’t want to hear the voice of reason in her head, telling her all the reasons she shouldn’t do this and the voice of her father, reminding her of what a failure she was at everything, didn’t even make an appearance in her silent reasoning. So, this must be what she needed to do, go take a pie and talk to Dean. 

As she turned off the interstate to his complex, she eased into the parking lot. Ten minutes later, warm pie still in the box and ready to walk up, she rethought this idea in her head. If she didn’t do this now, she never would. So, she made her way slowly up the stairs, full of nervousness, but hopeful for the first time in her life. When she’d almost made it there, someone came out of his apartment, a very familiar someone. The air was stuck in her throat as she realized she recognized the blonde, Darla Wesson. She turned slightly so the passing blonde couldn’t see her face. 

XXXXXXXXXX

Buffy was dejected as she watched Darla Wesson, the modern day courtesan, leave Dean’s apartment looking rumpled and very smug. There was no question what had taken place. She may have been naïve when it came to most things, but a complete idiot she wasn’t.   
After Buffy was sure the coast was clear, she slowly turned around and made her way back to her car and placed the pie beside her in the passenger seat. She sighed heavily, ‘she was such an idiot’. The only bright spot was that she was able to save a little face and no one knew of her little attempt to confront her feelings. Why did she always fall for the guys who had no real interest in her? Not that she could blame Dean, because in all honesty, he had never pretended like he had feelings for her or shown any real interest and like a complete moron, she had misinterpreted his kindness for something else. He had probably only kissed her those times because he felt sorry for her. He knew of her total lack of appeal to men and was trying to make her feel better about herself. He had shown her sympathy and she mistook it for something else. Buffy sniffled a little, if she didn’t need to go by Jess’s she would simply go home and bury herself in a big bowl of ice cream, cupcakes, and Snickers. 

She put the vehicle in gear as she drove away from Dean Winchester’s apartment. She may have almost made a fool of herself but, at least she had been spared the embarrassment of Darla showing after she arrived. Sadly, Buffy drove straight to Jessica and Sam’s, ignoring how the disappointment was settling in her chest. 

XXXXXXXXXX

Jessica spotted her sister as soon as she pulled into the driveway. Buffy’s usual smile was a downward frown on her face. As soon as she spotted Jessica, she pasted on one of her usual ‘hide stuff’ faces. Jessica gave her husband a gentle smile, “Hun, do you think I can talk to Buffy alone?”


	19. Chapter 19- Solo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks to Lolaann73 for beta-ing and co-writing. She has agreed to co-author so I am much to debt to her.

Dean was feeling off his game, which was weird, since he’d just been treated to Darla’s famous five-star service. Normally, he’d be relaxed as hell and ready to take on the world, but this time he just felt…. guilty? Seriously? Was that really what he was feeling? Huh. That was a first, because it wasn’t like he’d done anything wrong. He was technically a free man, but he was beginning to realize that wasn’t exactly true anymore. His heart, at least, was definitely not feeling the freedom these days. That traitorous part of his anatomy had decided to tie him down without even bothering to ask him about it. 

The whole time he was messing around with Darla, all he could think about was Buffy. He’d almost called her name mid-blow job! Thank God he managed to catch himself, so it came out something like, “Oh, Bu… b-baby.” That was a lucky break, because Darla could be a crazy bitch at times. They didn’t call her ‘Vampira’ for her cock sucking skills alone. That chick could be a real bloodsucker if you got on her bad side, and calling another girl’s name while she was blowing him definitely would have put his most valuable body part in some serious jeopardy. It wasn’t like she thought he was committed to her. She knew the meaning of the phrase ‘friends with benefits’ very well, but that didn’t mean she wanted to hear some other chick’s name mid-action. It had been one hell of a close call.

Dean was just glad Darla didn’t usually stick around long, because he had some thinking to do. He was about to go grab a beer so he could kick back and ponder the mystery that was Buffy when he noticed Darla’s cell lying on his bedroom floor. She’d tossed her purse down when they’d hit the bed and her phone must have fallen out in the process. Damn. He’d better go try and catch her before she pulled away. Otherwise, she’d be back for it later and he really didn’t want to see her again today… or maybe even ever.

He grabbed the phone and sprinted for his front door wearing only his jeans and no shirt, socks, or shoes. When he snatched open the door, Darla’s car was already pulling out of the parking lot. He waved to catch her attention, but she didn’t see him and continued on her way. With a curse, he started to head back inside, but stopped short when he saw a very familiar figure walking toward a very familiar SUV. 

Dean blinked a few times, thinking his mind was playing tricks on him. He was seeing things. He just had Buffy on the brain that was all. But, unfortunately, this hallucination looked awfully real. He could only see her back, but the slumped way she was holding her shoulders made it clear that she’d seen Darla and put two and two together. This was a damn clusterfuck if he’d ever seen one. Jesus Christ! Buffy had only been by his apartment twice and both times he’d had a girl over. Talk about making a crap impression. 

As she reached for her vehicle’s door handle, Dean began to bolt toward the stairs leading down to the parking lot. All he could think about was stopping her, but he halted in mid-stride. What was he thinking? He couldn’t go to her right now. What the hell was he supposed to say? ‘Hey Buffy, I’m half-dressed and you just saw some chick leaving my apartment… What’s up?’ 

XXXXXXXXXX

Buffy was not a coward. Okay maybe just a little. It had been over a week, and she knew the ‘overtime working’ excuse would only work for so long before Jessica came over and kidnapped her. So far, Dawn, who usually would’ve outed her three days ago, had kept quiet whenever someone would call. Of course, that could be because Buffy conveniently let her have a later curfew. Bribery was so underrated at times like these.

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to see her sister and brother-in-law and it wasn’t like she didn’t want to see other people. It was just that, despite no one knowing of her faux pas, she was still a little embarrassed and, of course, there was the fact she might make a fool of herself. She was certainly not a glutton for punishment, although her history with men was starting to make it seem like that might not be the case. 

She had given Jessica a lame excuse about Angelus’ upcoming wedding being a little hard on her. She seemed to have bought it, but Jessica could give a poker face like no one’s business when the moment for it called.

Buffy had even avoided the ‘King of Mean’, otherwise known as Dad. Lucky for her, he had left her alone as well. That could be because, according to Dawn, his new girlfriend (better known as Bitch of the Year by Dawn) had been keeping him occupied. Well, bitch or not, almost a full week of not being made to feel like you were under the microscope was almost worthy of being called a vacation.

She sighed heavily. At least this break from everyone also gave her a chance to focus on other things she had been avoiding, or lists of things she had procrastinated on. To date, since her self-prescribed hibernation, she had cleaned out her closet, three times. She cleaned the house so much that it could’ve even passed one of her father’s famous white glove tests.

The only problem being, with excuses came the duty of constantly trying to come up with new ones. She knew that this weekend, she was going to have to go to Jess’s, despite the fact she may run into her unrequited crush. Really, how did she get herself into these things? 

The phone rang ominously in the background, she hesitated slightly, shrugging. The answering machine could pick up. Dawn still hadn’t gotten home; she was supposed to be studying at Janice’s. Luckily she called Janice’s mother and found that, for once, Dawn was actually telling the truth. Ever since Dawn’s run-in with the police, she seemed to be behaving for the most part.

 

Buffy walked back to the living room, intending on keeping her date with her longtime amour, Leonardo Dicaprio. No matter what life threw at her, or what guy rejected her, she always had her favorite Dicaprio movies to fill the void. She sat down on the soft beige sectional; she had kept it, despite some its stuffing coming out on occasions, because it was her mom’s. It was the last thing they had bought before she died, and keeping it made her feel like her mother was holding her. The way her life was going, a couch that made her feel loved was the closest she was ever going to get to the real thing. 

“Okay Leo, let’s see if you can really make my heart go on?”

As she sank into the comfy pillows, pointing the remote to the television, a familiar voice came over the answering machine. Buffy hadn’t heard from him in such a long time, she got up, making her way to the phone, trying to catch it before the machine turned off. “Hey, what’s the what?”


	20. More than a feeling

Dean needed to do something about the situation with Buffy. Obviously, he couldn’t keep going on the way he had been. Otherwise, she was going to end up hating him or, at the very least, deciding he was way too big of a player to risk getting involved with… if she hadn’t decided that already. He wasn’t sure what his next move should be though. He was definitely in unchartered territory when it came to this girl. He hated to admit there was anything he didn’t know about women, but it was a fact that ladies like Buffy had always been Sam’s area of expertise, not his. As much as it killed his pride to even consider it, he was going to need his baby brother’s help with this one. 

Dean pulled up to Sam’s house. He knew he was home, since first and foremost Sam was a typical suburbs type yuppie. Sundays were reserved for watching some lame-ass chick flick or golfing. He turned off his ignition and sat in his seat for a minute before finding the courage to get out. If anyone knew how to deal with a ‘good girl’, it was Sam. His brother wasn’t a girl, but he was pretty damn close without actually having ovaries.

Dean opened the door off Sam’s previous invitation to just come in. He stopped in his tracks as he distinctly heard the name ‘Buffy’ in conjunction with what sounded like Sam setting her up again. Sam just didn’t know when to quit. He’d told him not to set her up anymore!

“Sure, go ahead and give her a call. Do you still have the number?” Sam covered the phone with his hand, “Be right with you bro.” Sam uncovered his hand, “No problem Brady, I’m sure Buffy will be glad to hear from you…Talk to you later.” Sam hung up the phone as Dean’s gaze practically burned a hole in him.

Dean approached Sam with a scowl on his face. While eavesdropping on the conversation, he had distinctly heard Brady and Buffy mentioned in the same sentence. This better not be what he thought it was. If so, he and Sam were going to have serious words. Dean couldn’t contain the irritation in his voice, “What the hell, Sam!? I thought you weren't gonna try and set Buffy up until you talked to me.”

Sam still couldn’t figure out why Dean was so gung ho about him not setting Buffy up with different people. He was just trying to help. Jessica had given him ‘the look’ (the one that melted his heart every time) and he couldn’t possibly say no to her. After he returned the phone to its cradle, he blew out a breath of air, trying to restrain his irritation at the audacity of his brother. For one, he’d been listening in on his conversation and two, he’d been telling him what he could and couldn’t do when it came to his own family. Sam scoffed at Dean, unable to hide his annoyance. “Well Dean, that was before MY WIFE also known as BUFFY’S SISTER asked me to do this for her. I'm sorry dude, but you're not the boss of me.”

Sam observed Dean for a moment, something was up, and this time he was going to get to the bottom of his brother’s odd behavior once and for all, “What the hell’s up with you anyway, Dean? Why are you so obsessed with Buffy's love life, huh? Man, you better not be the real reason she was upset when she came over here. I told you she was off limits!”

Dean looked away, shoved his hands in his pockets, and avoided Sam’s angry glare. After pulling one hand out of his pocket and nervously scratching the back of his head, he finally decided he was basically busted, so better to take the bull by the horns or the Sammy in this case, “ I... uh... it's not what you think Sam. I didn't do anything. It's just I'm interested... really interested…she kinda came to see me, and well… when she got there she kinda saw Darla.”

“What didja do Dean?”

As Dean explained exactly what had happened with Buffy, he could feel the tension in the room, but figured that despite how mad Sam might be at him, he would still be the one to know how to handle a good girl or how to get Buffy to, at least, give him a chance to be something more. He ended it with how since Sam was a chick, what advice could he give? Dean, however, was unprepared for the tornado of emotions that converged on the room seconds later.

Sam was livid. He knew that Dean was usually determined to do stuff that he outright forbade him to do, but in this case, he had behaved for the most part. He couldn’t believe his brother would even attempt this. Dean was the cause of Buffy being upset, he couldn’t believe it. Here he’d even been proud of his brother for not attempting to lead Buffy on, and had even told Jessica that Dean may be finally growing up. It looked like he was going to have to eat those words. But for now, he was going to let his brother have it. Sam stalked closer to Dean, pointing an accusing finger toward him.

“I warned you, Dean. I told you not to go there. She’s not one of your…” Sam took a deep breath, trying to reign in his temper, "I don't know why you can't just let this go. You don't have to screw everything that moves."

“I’m not trying to do that, Sammy. I know you have a right to doubt me. I have been around the block like a zillion times, but this is different. I really like her. I think... hell, I know this sounds stupid coming from me... but I think she's the one.”

Sam snorted dryly, “Really ‘the one’? Don’t you mean the one this week?”

Dean threw up his hands in aggravation, he was trying to be honest for once and all Sam wanted to do was piss him off, “Dammit, Sam! I'm trying to be serious here. Cut me some slack, why don't ya?”

Sam looked at Dean. He didn’t want to hurt him. He loved his big brother and owed him so much, but he loved his wife too, and a sure fire way to hurt Jessica was to let Dean play head games with her sister. Maybe if he reasoned with Dean, there was always that small chance he’d come to his senses. “Look, you’re my brother and I love you…We’re family and there’s not much I wouldn’t do for you…If it were any other girl, I would step back and let you go for the gold. But man, she’s a really good girl and I can’t let you hurt her…” Off Dean’s confused expression, Sam knew he was going to have to be blunt. “Dean…sex to you,” he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, “Not a big deal… something you order like an extra slice of pie…Sex to Buffy is marriage, the rest of your life kinda deal.”

Dean couldn’t believe what Sam was saying. There was no freaking way Buffy Summers’ fruit had not been plucked. He couldn’t help but question that statement. 

“Dude you're not saying...? No way!” Dean laughed, “You're not saying she's a virgin are you?” Dean continued to laugh; he just needed to wait for the punch line, “Sam, that's ridiculous. I'm sure she hasn't exactly been wild, but COME ON, nobody's a virgin.”

“She is, and you can’t just play with her emotions.”

On one hand, this information had completely caught Dean off guard, but on the other hand, this was just another damn thing for Sam to use as an excuse for him to not date her. Or maybe this was also about his less than stellar academic achievements and his less than prestigious gig? “You know what? Screw you, Sam. I think I know what this is about. You don't think your grease monkey brother is good enough for a girl like Buffy. I mean, you married her sister, but that's totally different, seeing as how you're a big fancy lawyer and stuff. Kiss my ass! I'm outta here. You're not the boss of me." 

Dean walked out Sam’s front door, slamming it behind him. His brother tried to follow him, claiming he didn’t think those things about him, but Dean continued on his way to the Impala, slammed that door as well, and then peeled the tires pulling out of the driveway. He needed to think, to calm down, and the only way to do that would be to head to the shop, his sanctuary. Many a time when he had been worked-up about something, he’d gone to his garage, cranked up the tunes, and fixed vehicles for hours.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dean leaned on the car’s front end, looking at the engine, deep in thought. He was so frustrated that even his usual ‘fixing cars’ distraction wasn’t working. Maybe Sam was right, maybe he wasn’t good enough for Buffy? God knew he had never encountered a woman who had him so confused and completely put his mind in a whirlwind. She was beautiful, although not conceited, and lord knows she could be. She had an almost wholesome appeal. If anyone had ever asked him, ‘Would he even consider dating a virgin?’ Dean would have laughed his ass off at them. He preferred his women skilled… or he did until Buffy. What was it about her that touched his heart? She was kind and loving and unselfish. With the exception of his sister-in-law, he had never in his life met a girl who was all those things and more. Women who were self-centered and only out for a good time -- he knew how to handle those. He could also deal with women who were just looking for a ‘friends with benefits’ kind of situation. But when it came to Buffy… he had no freaking clue.

The attraction had been there from the very beginning and her blatant disregard for all of his usual charm had completely befuddled him. At least it had in the beginning, but then she gave him those tickets and he’d started looking at her in a whole new way. Still, that wasn’t what completely enamored him. It was all of her gestures. Like his record player. That had completely caught him off guard. But, it wasn’t even just that, it was her as a whole person.

He had seen her heart; she held it up like a beacon of light for the entire world to see. She wasn’t fake and didn’t play games. She genuinely cared. She was a woman of a different caliber. If he was honest with himself, she was too good for someone like him. But that didn’t stop him from wanting her, not for a good time though, he wanted her for a whole other reason. He never saw himself as the type of guy that would want to get married and have kids, the whole nine yards. But he wanted that with her. Buffy Summers made him want to be a good person, a husband, and a father. She didn’t treat him like someone beneath her; she treated him like he was worth more than he was. She made him feel things in his heart, the part of him he had long since thought dead. Dean turned quickly and threw the wrench he had been adjusting the carburetor with against the far wall. As it clattered to the floor, he heard a gruff voice coming from the doorway to the office, “Feel better?”

"Yeah, I'm fine," he lied as he pointed to the Toyota that was up on the lift. "These damn foreign cars are just cheap, plastic crap. Pisses me off every time."

Bobby walked closer, pulled his cap off, and scratched his head. He placed the cap back on and said, “Sam called…”

Dean snorted. "Oh really? So, I guess Saint Sammy convinced you I'm a horny bastard who's trying to screw up his family? Lay it on me, Bobby. Tell me Buffy's not the type of girl a guy like me should be pursuing."

"Well to be honest, your Aunt chewed your brother a new one... Be awhile before he gets outta her doghouse... Expect some ass kissing in the near future."

Dean wiped his hands on a shop towel and stared at Bobby with a raised eyebrow. "What now? You're kidding me, right?"

Bobby walked closer. "Nah, she let him have it...Whew...I tell ya son, I didn’t know Karen knew some of them words."

"No shit?" Dean laughed a little. "Not that I'm complaining, but why was she so riled up? Me and Sammy used to go at it all the time and she never got involved before." Dean continued to clean his hands while he chatted with Bobby.

Bobby looked around, kind of nervous about talking about feelings and crap. If Karen hadn’t ordered him over here, he probably would have stayed out of it.

"She brought some things to my attention...Member when you came over for dinner?

Dean returned his attention to the car, obviously embarrassed by the direction the conversation was headed. "Uh huh. Yeah, I remember... What about it?"

"Noticed the way you acted and...Matter of fact, she chewed me out for not talking to ya sooner.”

"About?" Dean barely turned to address Bobby, afraid of what his aunt and uncle may have been witness too. 

Bobby scoffed, “You know. Buffy and how you ...” He waved his hand off toward the ceiling, hoping his nephew wouldn’t force him to be more detailed, “Yanno, how you acted around her.”

Dean groaned, picked up another wrench, and started unscrewing some random bolt on the car. "Do we have to do this, Bobby? I mean, I know what you're thinking and I'm not trying to get in her pants.... Well, yeah I am... but there's more to it than that. Okay?" he added defensively. 

“You’re really gonna make me do this aren’t you?” Bobby glared at Dean’s turned back, “Balls.... Didja Daddy ever tell you how I met Karen?”

“No," he answered absently. "Dad never told us anything. He was too busy bitching at us."

Bobby took a deep breath, " I know...wished I coulda done more… Anyhow, Rufus and I were up in Brownsville, just got out of the service...Rufus likes to be in the thick of things as you know...Anyhow, we were up there to meet with some buddy of his when I saw her going into a church. Pretty thing...couldn’t believe how pretty she was...” Off Dean’s obviously annoyed look, Bobby continued “Anyhow got to talking and made several trips up to Brownsville...Couldn’t get the balls to ask her out...” Bobby paused trying to get this story out before the nerve left him, “One time I talked a buddy of mine into going up there with me. Jasper Wallace...prick sonuvabitch was looking to sweep the rug from underneath me. Bastard asked her out, knowing I was interested…”

"No offense Bobby, but I don't see what this story has to do with me... or with Buffy.” Dean questioned with an arched eyebrow.

“Jus frickin lemme get through this. It’s hard enough as it is...and if I don’t, I gotta go back and be chewed out by your aunt too.”

Dean chuckled at Bobby’s exasperation. "Fine, Bobby. I'm just giving you a hard time. What do you wanna tell me?"

“Nobody thought I was good enough for her....even my own damn friend. So, I found out where he was taking her, went there, flattened both the asshat’s tires…and I got to go home with the girl,” Bobby said proudly. “The point is...you look at Buffy like the last slice of bread on the table...Same way I looked at Karen.”

Dean listened to the story and after Bobby seemed like he was finished, he turned and leaned against the fender of the car he had pretended to fiddle with.

“If you want her...really want her...ignore all the assholes and go get your girl before some jerkoff comes and sweeps her away from ya.”

Dean had stopped what he was doing about ten seconds earlier, when Bobby was telling him to go get Buffy. He was embarrassed and feeling like he had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He avoided looking at Bobby, but smirked at his Uncle’s antics. "Damn Bobby. You flattened dude's tires, huh?" He laughed a little at the picture he’d formed in his head. "Bet Sammy'd be real pissed if I did something like that to his college buddy. He set her up with some dude named Brady. Brady?! What the hell kind of name is that anyway? Sounds like an escapee from Harvard or some shit." 

Bobby laughed a little and approached Dean and pulled a small scrap of paper from his worn flannel pocket, “Karen said to give this to you.”

Dean accepted the paper with a skeptical look on his face, “What's this? Love poem or something? Tell Karen I appreciate it, but I've got my own moves."

Bobby ignored Dean’s fake bravado, “Karen says to tell you, Friday night at Baxter’s. There’s a bar there that you can sit at and see the table…Be there by 8:00. That’ll give you time to get settled ‘fore they get there. That’s the address.”

Dean stared at the paper in his hand as a devious grin came over his face. "Guess I should take a sharp knife then... Never know when I might need to flatten a set of tires."

Bobby scoffed loudly, “Don’t you dare tell your aunt I admitted to that.” 

"Okay Bobby, you got it. Just make sure you get my back if that Brady dude's ride ends up needing a tow.

Bobby laughed, "As upset as your aunt is, she might go flatten the tires for you and tow it away herself.”

Dean smiled as he folded the paper and placed it in his pocket. "Cool... Tell her I said 'thanks'. You know… for the info." He motioned to the paper he’d just put away.

Bobby turned to leave, but stopped short before he walked out of the garage, “Oh and your aunt said, she better be invited to the wedding or she will never make you a cherry pie again.” Bobby straightened, slipping his usual stern visage back into place, “Now are we done talkin’ about our feelings? Cuz I think we oughta stop ‘fore we grow lady parts.”

"Hell yeah. No argument here."


	21. Chapter 21- I need a Hero to save me now…

The ambience of the restaurant was very subtle. There was an ornate bar to the side and for a moment Buffy thought she saw someone familiar, but decided it was probably just her imagination, especially since she thought she saw that same ‘someone’ almost everywhere she went. That was the main reason for this date. It was a chance for her to get over her unrequited crush, once and for all. Even though she was breaking a lot of the rules she had for dates, she figured what was the harm just this once? She decided not to worry about all the usual ‘dating rules’ she had created for safety. 

After all, Sam had set this up and the guy was his friend from college. He had even asked Sam about her first, that was a positive and he was very good looking. Not Dean handsome, but she really needed to stop comparing them. Dean wasn’t interested, was never going to be interested, and comparing all possible males to Dean was not only not fair to the guys, it wasn’t fair to her either. If she didn’t stop this, she was going to end up an old lady with fifty cats.

She needed to look at this date as a fresh start and not continue in the same rut she’d been in for years. So, she’d let Dawn and Jess pick out her outfit. It was a little more revealing than what she normally would have worn, but since this date was the new beginning of a new Buffy, it was very fitting. The red halter dress scooped down in a cross over her breasts and left her back bare, and the skirt was a light silky film that floated as she walked.

The waiter, who somehow resembled Taylor Lautner from Twilight with his long black hair, held Buffy’s interest for moment. He had gorgeous hair and she wondered what conditioner he used. She shook off her silent musings as Brady pulled her chair out and proffered her a seat, then joined her on the other side. 

Once the waiter had returned with their drinks, Brady gave Buffy a casual smile, “I’m glad you remembered me. It’s been a couple years since I saw you last.”

“Back when Jess and Sam started dating. I forgot what restaurant we went to, but I remember you told me that you were having trouble deciding if pre-law was really for you…I take it you figured it out?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact I did. Realized that law was great, but I’m more of a business man. Now I’m CEO of Nevius Pharmaceuticals.”

“Wow, that’s a pretty big change from what you wanted.”

“Not really, and it allowed me to start working toward more important things… You know a family, children, a wife… I’ve already got the career and all the money I could possibly need. Now I’m just looking for Ms. Right, and when Sam told me you were still single, it just seemed like divine providence.”

Buffy blushed and was stuck on what to say, “Really? You sure know how to make a girl speechless.”

XXXXXXXXXX

As both Brady and Buffy continued their conversation, neither noticed they were being watched. 

Dean had been watching them for at least a half an hour. Something was off; He could feel it in his gut. He wasn’t even basing it on the notion that said girl was his main reason for being there. He couldn’t see Buffy’s face, but her shoulders were tense and when he saw Brady touch Buffy’s hand lightly, she only held it there for a second then removed it.  
Dean knew Buffy could be a little shy when it came to such things, but he preferred to think her demeanor was a sign that she didn’t want to be with this guy. 

When Buffy first entered the restaurant, Dean had nearly given himself away because he couldn’t quit staring. For a brief second, he was almost sure she’d spotted him, but thank God she hadn’t, because his presence might be kind of tough to explain. It was just that when he’d spotted the amount of cleavage she was showing off and how smoking hot she looked in the dress she was wearing, all thoughts of stealth had flown out of his mind. All he could do was imagine what the rest of the package looked like… and it seemed that date of hers had the same idea. Dude was slick though; Dean had to give him that. He only stared at Buffy’s chest when her attention seemed otherwise occupied, but when she was looking at or talking to him, he was all about the polite smiles and eye contact. Bastard.

XXXXXXXXXX

Brady had already done what he had set out to do; now all that remained was the waiting. He was lucky that Angelus has given him a lot of Buffy’s likes. Knowing those and only ordering what he knew she would eat and drink made his part of the plan easier. He excused himself and went to the bar to grab himself another drink. He could’ve gotten the waiter to do it, but playing nice with her was getting a bit on the boring side.

He approached the empty seat and asked the bartender for a scotch and soda. Noticing the man beside him, he nodded in greeting when the other man spoke.

Dean raised his beer and gave Buffy’s date a friendly grin. "Hey man. Cute girl you got over there."

Brady glanced back to the table where Buffy still sat with her back to the both of them. “She is quite the cutie. Have to agree with you there…and if things go as I plan…” He turned around, leaned against the bar and lowered his voice confidentially, “There will be one less virgin tonight.” Accepting the drink from the bartender, he turned to watch Buffy as he took a drink. “Looks like a flexible little thing too. Bet she can fit her ankles behind her ears."

Dean gripped his glass tight, trying not to knock the hell out of this guy. But the wiser part of his head, told him to just be patient. The time would be right, but it wasn’t quite yet.

Brady sipped his drink as he continued to observe Buffy. He flipped his watch up, smirking to himself, “Another 15 minutes and she will be Ready, willing, and able…”

Inside Dean was a volcano ready to erupt. This guy was a piece of work. He had this amazing woman with him, and he couldn’t even fathom how priceless she was. He was talking about her like she was some piece of trash. Dean fought back the anger and gave Brady a tight lipped smile. 

Brady finished his drink and placed the empty glass back on the bar. Speaking to no one in particular, he straightened his tie and said, “Gotta go, I‘m about to gain two things tonight… an easy lay and a serious bet by thawing out an ice princess.”

Dean just sat there steaming, having to force himself to remain calm. Off the last comment, he spoke through clenched teeth, “Good luck with that." He just needed to observe a little bit longer. There was no question this date would end, but how depended on what transpired in the next twenty minutes.

It was taking all of Dean’s strength not to pound the guy into the ground. As he watched Buffy more, he started to suspect something, but there was no way this douchebag could have done what he was thinking he’d done. But there was also no way that Buffy was drunk. She’d only had one drink all night and it was some lightweight chick-thing that could barely even be called a real drink. She was still acting drunk, however. There was no doubt about it. Buffy had been giggling way too much and her voice had gotten a lot louder, to the point that he could now make out most of what she was saying (what wasn’t slurred anyway). 

When Buffy excused herself to go to the restroom, Dean’s mind began working overtime. Something had to be done. He was about to get up and go meet her at the bathroom door when he saw her stumbling back towards the table. He watched in wonder as she held onto the wall for balance. The girl was barely able to keep herself upright. 

Dean was aggravated as hell; he couldn’t believe the nerve of that Brady asshole. The son of a bitch had drugged her, there was no other explanation. He didn’t hesitate when he realized what was really going on. He jumped off the stool and headed straight for the couple. 

Brady had stood up when Buffy approached the table. The asshat was still pretending to be a gentleman, apparently. As he pulled Buffy’s chair back so that she could have a seat, he watched Dean’s approach with a curious expression on his face. The guy probably wondered why the dude he’d chatted-up at the bar now looked like he wanted to rip his heart out.

“There something I can do for you, buddy?” Brady asked with an uncertain smile.

Dean didn’t answer him. There weren’t enough bad words in the world to express what he thought of this guy, so he settled for punching him instead. He slammed his fist into Brady’s face, breaking his nose and sending him tumbling to the ground taking Buffy’s empty chair with him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Buffy could hardly keep up as Dean dragged her through the restaurant. She barely had time to grab her purse before she was pulled out of her seat. With an extremely confused look on her face, she pulled out of Dean’s grip. 

“Where we goin’?” she slurred out, “Want desert… wanna cake, not gonna go ...” She pulled her hand out of Dean’s grip, and swayed as she could barely focus. She crossed her arms while swaying slightly.

Dean pressed his fingers against his head; he really was not in the mood for this. Didn’t she realize he was trying to help her? He knew she was out of sorts but surely a small part of Buffy was still coherent. When he spotted her following the waiter with the pony tail back to the table, he grabbed her hand pulling her back to him. “Buffy, you need to come with me…now.”

Buffy huffed loudly and snorted very unladylike, “NOT GONNA GO.”

After about 15 minutes of trying to reason with a very intoxicated Buffy, and a threat by management to call the cops, Dean took a deep breath and picked Buffy up and tossed her over his shoulder fireman style. She loudly made a scene while he smirked to people telling them, his wife had too much to drink. He finally got her to the car, where she calmed down and laid her head on the glass, and seemed to be snoozing.


	22. Chapter 22 – Drunken Angel

Chapter 22 – Drunken Angel

Nothing made sense. Buffy tried to remember, tried to force some coherent thought into her head, but she couldn't. Her body trembled as if she was cold, but she wasn't. She was hot in fact, too hot, like there was a fire consuming her. She stretched lazily like a cat after a nap and felt pure, unadulterated desire whipping through her entire body. Her cheeks flushed from the dirty thoughts that were playing in her drug-addled brain

She pressed her lips together, blowing her soft, warm breath against the surface of the glass and creating a light clouding on its interior. Once she was finished, she took her fingers and lazily circled them around the glass, creating swirls and hearts. As her fingers danced across the steamy glass, she hummed the tune of ‘The Itsy Bitsy Spider’

Dean glanced over at Buffy when he heard the quiet humming coming from the passenger seat. He knew she wasn’t exactly normal Buffy, but maybe he could reason with her. Cause as much as he liked her, each little swirl of her finger made him cringe, afraid that she might accidentally scratch the glass.

"Buffy... uh, I realize you're kinda blasted right now... but man, please don't do that to my baby. You might scratch the glass."

Buffy glared at Dean and stuck out her bottom lip. Her childlike pout was almost comical, “Your noooooooo fun….s’pose to braid the pretty man’s hair.” 

Dean laughed lightly, “Pretty?! I'm not pretty. Sure, I'm ruggedly handsome, but pretty? Damn, you are messed up.”

Buffy leaned on one arm, staring closely at his face, “Deeeeeeeeeeean…how’d you get here?” 

Dean buried his face in his hands briefly as he prepared to pull out of the restaurant’s crowded lot, mumbling lightly to himself, ‘Trying to reason with a drunken chick was like…’ Then his face changed as he realized Buffy asked ‘how did he get there?’ If she wasn’t calling him pretty, who the hell had she been talking about? Jealousy was apparent in his tone when he spoke, "Hey.... what do you mean how did I get here? Who did you think I was? I thought I was the pretty man... I mean the handsome dude!”

 

Buffy laughed giddily, she peered closer at Dean, “You are ssssssssssssoooooooo yummy…I love, love, love …your lips.”

The grin returned to Dean’s face, then his brows furrowed, wondering if she was talking about him or the other guy she thought he was, "Wait a minute. Who's yummy? Me or that other dude you thought I was a second ago?"

She slid closer to him by sliding her bottom across the smooth leather of his seat. She twisted her hair around her fingers, and appeared to be fascinated by each strand. She reached out, grasping his lips as she puckered hers, “Your lips are so… softie…Dean- Dean, Deaaaaaaaaaaane …Deanie,” Buffy giggled to herself, “Your name tickles my tongue.”

The grin returned to Dean’s face at the realization that somewhere in her subconscious, she knew it was him. He pulled away, placing her hands back on the seat. "Buffy, baby, maybe you should sit back? I don't want to kill us both."

Buffy slumped a little in the seat and laid her head against Dean’s shoulder. She took her index finger and began to slowly run her finger up and down his arm. She turned her head, sighing, “Smell nice…are you tasty?”

Before Dean could even fathom what she was talking about, Buffy had risen up on her knees on the seat beside him and began licking his neck, and placing butterfly kisses along his collarbone.

Dean smiled deeply as he heard her voice at his ear, but when her tongue touched his skin, it sent a flash of heat straight to his groin, and caused him to swerve into the other lane. As he struggled to contain the rising desire, he said, “Uhhh Buffy? Can't believe I'm complaining, but DAMN you've gotta give a man a break. You're making it hard to concentrate and we are in a hunk of moving steel, ya know?"

Buffy whined, batting her eyelashes and sliding her finger along his arm, “But…but…I like you.”

Dean’s visage turned devious as he fought hard to control the lust monkey that was climbing on his back. He defiantly was in, but she was in no condition and, as much as he wanted her, this was not the way to go. “I like you too Buffy, but I'm trying to drive a car and you're blasted. So, sit back and relax."

Buffy fell back against the seat, sighing when she glanced back to Dean, “Don’t like me…like Darluh…Dsdarla.” She pouted heavily when her eyes returned to the rise and fall of her own chest. She peeked inside the halter top of her red dress and harrumphed as she mumbled incoherently to herself, “Too small…too tiny…Darla big…Buffy small…” She turned once again to Dean, studying his profile, “Deaaaaaaaaaaan…”

He turned slightly, giving Buffy a small smile, “What sweetheart?”

Buffy suddenly pulled the top of her halter dress down, “I got boobies. Are they too small?” She giggled uncontrollably. “You looked!”

Buffy’s action caught Dean completely off guard. As he fought for control of the wheel, he tried to take advantage of the first chance he’d had to see the woman who played the star in all his dreams of late. His eyes almost completely fell from their sockets as the temperature in the car kicked up a few hundred degrees. He smiled dreamily, "Oh God, no! They're perfect... I mean… Buffy, don't do that. Trust me; you're just doing this because you're messed up." 

Buffy sighed when Dean turned away, then reached down to grab the hand closest to her and held it to her breast, “They’re really real…Touch ‘em.”

"Oh hell yeah! Those babies are real." Dean jerked his hand away from Buffy’s rounded mounds, his throat dry and tight as he tried to hold back his lust. If things didn’t stop soon, he was going to have to pull over. "Jesus Christ! Buffy you have to stop this or I'm going to end up burning in hell."

Reaching over blindly, not trusting himself to look, Dean pulled the halter top back up, musing on how this skill was being wasted by putting her dress top back on.

Buffy laid her head back against the seat. She let her legs flop together and glanced back to Dean, “Wanna know secret? Shhhhhh…. Can’t tell … …Shhhhh.’

Dean fidgeted nervously and tried to wipe the sweat from his brow, ‘Sure, uh… Uh... I don't know... Maybe?”

“Like Dean uh…lot.”

Dean began to smile once again, shaking his head as he remembered how out-of-her-head she really was. “I promise, I won’t tell him.” He paused, “Anyways, you're just saying that because you're so out-of-it."

Buffy spat out, “NOoooooooo really, really …A Lot…Uhhlot… Don’t likee me…likes Darluh…dumb name…Darluhuh.”

Dean internally chastised himself, thinking how badly he screwed up by listening to his libido. "Oh, I don't know about that.... maybe this Darla chick is just... well, you know, a 'special friend'. It probably didn't mean anything... They were.... well, just having fun.”

“NO! You’re not listening. Darla knows stuff....I don’t know stuff...”

Dean frowned, trying to figure out what Buffy was talking about. Darla may have been a porn star when it came to sex, but intelligence wasn’t one of her strong points.

"What stuff? Darla ain't that smart. I think she flunked outta cosmetology school or somethin"

“Never had…it…it. Still a version…Sam saids, Dean no wanna version…”

Dean felt rage boiling up inside of him. Sam said…? Sam!? What the hell? Why was his own damn brother trying to pull the rug out from under him? He was going to kill him. That kid could consider his ass thrashed. He took a deep breath to try and calm himself down a little. 

"Listen, Buffy... You can't go by what Sam says, cause that ain't true. Trust me, Dean's interested... VERY interested...”

“Nooo….don’t unnerstand...Dean don’t like me, don’t know how to do stuff...”

“Stuff? OHHH 'that' stuff,” Dean mentally slapped himself in the forehead. How could he be so dense? “Buffy, that's not important. I mean, that kinda stuff can always be learned. That's actually the fun part,” he added with a devious grin. “But anyways, I know Dean and Dean likes you. Don't worry about that.”

Buffy frowned as she pondered Dean’s comment. She remained silent for a moment longer, and then she climbed into the backseat. Dean turned halfway to see what it was she was doing. She seemed to be mumbling to herself and acting like she was searching for something. Before Dean could ask her what she was doing, she fell headfirst over the seat, giggling madly. 

“You okay back there, sweetheart?” Dean adjusted the mirror, just to make sure he could keep an eye on her. She wasn’t drunk per se, but he was still hoping she didn’t decide to vomit back there, “You’re not sick are you?”

Instead of getting an answer, a flying pair of pink lace panties landed on his mirror. Dean blew out a breath; the girl was freaking killing him. He pulled the panties off the mirror, listening out for Buffy when she spoke, “Gonna wait, want Dean like me…teach me?”

Dean had to really take a second to get his mind wrapped around the question. OH YEAH. His libido was singing the ‘hallelujah chorus’, but he knew he couldn’t take advantage of her. Sure, he’d had sex with girls before when they were inebriated, but usually he was just as drunk himself. Plus, Buffy wasn’t like those other girls. This meant more to her than just a good time. He chuckled low at her request, "Sorry sweetheart. Dean would kick my ass if he found out I was messing around with his girl”

Instead of acknowledging his reply, Buffy peered at the floorboard of the Impala, “Hi, kitty, how did you get here?”

Dean raised a quizzical eyebrow. What the hell was she talking about? 

“Ow! You bit me…. Bad kitty!”

Then she began to hum and sing. 

“Soft kitty, warm kitty  
little ball of fur  
Lazy kitty, pretty kitty  
purr, purr, purr

wuz a lil girl  
with a lil curl  
right in the middle of her forehead  
when she was good  
she was misunderstood  
and when she was bad…”

Her ‘song’ trailed off as she continued to stare down curiously. “Hey how’d you get there?” she asked the invisible cat that was apparently living in Dean’s floorboard. “Dean,” she said curiously, as she looked up. “Wanna pet my kitty?”

Dean was in hell, he had to be. Here he was with the girl of his dreams and she was half-naked and trying to throw herself at him… and he couldn’t do a damn thing about it. If she wasn’t intoxicated, he would have run every red light to take her back to his place, but as it was, she was drunk and not in her right mind. She couldn’t possibly make that decision right now. He closed his eyes briefly as he reminded himself of all the reasons this was a VERY bad idea. 

Then, he could almost swear he heard a voice in the backseat with Buffy. He knew it wasn’t Buffy’s and he knew no one could have gotten in with him. He was losing his mind. He wondered if he hadn’t been drugged too when he adjusted the mirror and had to do a double take. He or his doppelganger rather, was sitting and looking at him with disgust. “What is wrong with you man?”

Dean eyed his mirror image as he appeared to be peeking at Buffy’s form. “SWEEEET!”

“Hey, buddy, keep your eyes off my girl” 

His twin merely leaned on the seat and turned his head to the side, “You can’t tell me that you aren’t even curious whether the carpet matches the drapes.” His double waggled eyebrows, “Keep this up and they’re gonna revoke your membership in the EOC.”

Before Dean could even contemplate an answer, Cas Novak appeared in the passenger seat beside him. Now he knew he had to be losing his mind. He barely knew Cas. Sure, they knew some of the same people, but ‘What the hell!’

Cas spoke in an even, baritone voice, “You must resist wicked temptation.”

Dean was unable to speak, so his doppelganger did for him, “Shut your pie hole, Angel…We got some sinning to do, and a membership at stake.”

“I do not believe they withhold membership to this EOC for refusing to make a morally questionable decision.”

“Are you kidding? Dean’s been a member of the Equal Opportunity for Cocks since he was 13…They’re liable to take away his PhD for passing this one up!”

Cas frowned, turned his head to the side and peered at him curiously, “I was not aware Dean was a physician.”

His double pulled himself away from his observation of Buffy and glanced back toward Dean. “You can’t tell me that you haven’t thought about taking this body for a ride…I mean the Mattress King must be slipping…You’re not even gonna take a peek?” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, “Somebody has a tattoo,” he sang.

The wheel swerved as Dean rose up in his seat trying to peek at what his double was alluding to. He almost turned the wheel too far, causing him to run into the ditch when Cas returned, laying a firm hand on his shoulder, “Sin in your heart is the road to damnation.”

Luckily, he arrived at his apartment complex in one piece. First, he stared the hallucination of Cas down, “First off, get the fuck outta my car. Don’t even know why you’re here…and you,” he pointed an accusing finger at his double, “You need to get your peepers off my girl.”

Once he was parked, he grabbed Buffy’s purse and went to the backseat where she was still mumbling incoherently. When he lifted her in his arms, his double popped up in his path. The real Dean, however, just scoffed, “Save it man, I’m not even gonna think about it.”


	23. Chapter 23 – The morning after

As he carried her inside, Dean was pretty sure Buffy had passed out. He was kind of glad, because she was proving to be way too much of a temptation while awake. Actually, it was pure torture.

He carried her to his bedroom and gently laid her on top of the covers and then went to search for an extra blanket to cover her up with. When he returned she was sitting upright and looking extremely confused, until she saw him, anyway. When she met his eyes, she gave him the most sultry smile he’d ever seen. Once he’d combined that with her mussed hair and her heavy-lidded bedroom eyes, he was in some serious trouble. He had to firmly remind himself that those bedroom eyes were the result of the drug, not of lust. 

“Dean,” she drawled happily. “’s good to see you… come ‘n sit with me.”

She patted the mattress beside her and Dean literally pinched himself. It was like his libido was a crazed dog that he had to keep kicking, so that he wouldn’t lose control of it. When he didn’t make a move to join her, she pouted.

“Waas wrong?” she asked, her speech still slurred. “Don’ you wanna play?”

“Oh hell yeah,” he agreed strongly before he could catch himself.

Buffy lost the pout and smiled at him again. Dean grinned back at her. He couldn’t help it. Then she did something that gave whole new meaning to the condition known as ‘blue balls’. 

She slipped the halter top of her dress over her head, once again reminding Dean that she wasn’t wearing a bra and then she stood up and shimmied out of the dress. That was when he remembered that she’d already lost her panties. Actually she hadn’t so much lost them as she’d thrown them at him. Jesus H. Christ, this was… AWESOME!  
Oh God! She didn’t have a stitch on her, aside from a pair of black, strappy heels and damn did he like what he saw. He’d known that he would, but this was even better than his wildest imaginings…and he was a man with one hell of a wild imagination.

He knew it was wrong, but he stood there and stared, just drinking in her beauty for what seemed like years. Then she began to walk toward him, wobbling on her heels. He froze and simply stood there as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her naked body against him. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer. He realized that his hands were about to start exploring, when much to the disappointment of certain very important body parts, his brain decided to take a higher road.

“Buffy, we can’t do this,” he said, barely recognizing his own voice. “This ain’t cool. You’re way too wasted, sweetheart. I’d really like you to remember our first time.”  
“Hmmm…” she said against his chest.

He scrambled to find more arguments, but was saved when he felt her going limp against him. She’d passed out (and hopefully for good this time). If he hadn’t been holding her so tightly, she’d be in the floor.

Relief and disappointment were not a common combination of emotions for him (or for anyone else, he imagined). But that was exactly what he felt. He lowered her into an old recliner he kept in the corner of his room (mostly he draped his clothes over it). Then he went to the bed and pulled back the covers. When he turned back around, he tried very hard not to look any lower than Buffy’s shoulders. 

Once he placed her in the bed and covered her up, which was another huge relief/disappointment moment, he went to the kitchen to grab a beer and try to keep his mind off of the ache in his pants and the beautiful, naked woman in his bed. The TV provided him with little distraction and eventually he found himself leaning against the doorframe to his bedroom just watching Buffy sleep. 

It couldn’t hurt to lie down beside her, he decided. He wouldn’t even get under the covers or take any of his clothes off. But maybe it would even be okay to put an arm around her… over the covers of course. Just for a little while anyway.

XXXXXXXXXX

Buffy was sleeping serenely with one hand placed upon a firm hard chest. As she snuggled closer, the scent that was uniquely Dean filled her senses. Buffy woke with a start. Her eyes flew open when she realized she was not alone. Her lashes fluttered as the blurred surroundings came more into focus. She had been snuggled against a large, warm body…the large, warm body of her unrequited crush. She pulled the sheet against her chest and scooted back, falling clumsily off the side of the bed and tangling herself in the soft, worn sheet.

She raised her eyes to the bed to see Dean staring back at her with a questioning look…  
She almost spoke before a phone rang and she seized the opportunity to grab her dress, which lay beside the bed, and scoot backwards to the door behind her, hoping it was the bathroom. When she reached the sanctuary of the room behind her, dragging her wrinkled dress, she blew out a sigh of relief. It WAS the bathroom. She pulled herself up, hanging onto the sink cabinet and slipping the dress back on awkwardly. She looked at herself in the mirror, frowning at her mussed-up hair, and smudged eyeliner. Once dressed, she leaned against the door for a moment, relieved to be in the safety of the closed room and then she distinctly heard an angry voice from the other side of the door.

Dean’s attention was drawn away from Buffy when he heard the ring of the cell phone he had placed on the dresser last night after it had fallen out of her purse. He glanced at the ID, recognizing the number -- the number of someone who he had a major bone to pick with. When he answered, he was barely able to restrain the pure fury overtaking his tone.

Sam’s concerned voice wafted over the cell phone in Dean’s hand as he sneered in contempt. “Buffy? Buffy? Thank God. We’ve been so worried about you…Dawn said she hadn’t seen you all night…”

“Hi Sammy…What’s up?”

“Dean!? How? What are…? Where’s Buffy?”

“She's fine... No thanks to you. You do realize that Brady dude is one sick bastard? Dammit, Sam! Why are you even friends with someone like that?” Dean paced around his room, his sock clad feet scuffing along the carpet.

“What are you talking about?” Sam scoffed. “At least now I know who drug her out of the restaurant. What the hell were you thinking? Why would you even do that?” He took a small breath.

“Oh, I don't know.... Maybe because that dickhead buddy of yours slipped something in her drink. She was nine kinds of fucked up, Sam! Coulda done anything to her... and believe me, he would've.”

“Dean, Brady’s not…How do you even know that?”

“I was there, Sam. I just happened to be having a drink when Buffy walked in with Ted Bundy... so… uh… I thought I better keep an eye on her is all. It's a damn good thing I did too.”

Sam’s voice softened, “I…” at a loss for words, he decided to at least make sure his sister in law was okay. “Is she okay?”

“No Sam, I killed her and buried her out back. What the hell do you think? She's fine. She just needed to sleep it off. I didn't want her little sister to see her in that kind of shape, so I brought her back to my place.”

“Damn....it’s just so hard to believe...” Sam paused to swallow all the information, “Dawn called us this morning frantic because Buffy hadn’t gotten home...I hafta tell Jess something....Can I talk to Buffy?”

“I think she’s in the can…I’ll tell her to call.”

Sam paused once again, trying to think of a delicate way to ask the next question, so he could bring a little more peace to his mind, “Dean…You didn’t…You didn’t take advantage of the situation, didja?”

Dean’s face went blank, his outrage barely contained, "No Sam," he emphasized, trying very hard to keep his cool. "I didn't do ANYTHING... I may be a dog sometimes, but I'm not a rapist. But, hey, I appreciate your support."

“Dean, you know I didn’t mean…”

"Whatever Sam! I'm not having this conversation with you." Dean pushed the end button and tossed Buffy’s phone on his bed in disgust. He heard a noise behind him and a soft voice.

Buffy was completely devastated. Brady was someone she believed had liked her. Sure, he wasn’t exactly ringing any dulcet choir bells for her. But when they talked, she wanted to believe he meant those things he was saying. That someone good and decent could mean those things when they talked to her. It killed her that someone she had known, someone who had seemed to be her friend, would do something like that to her. She needed to get out of here. The room was closing in on her, and the sympathy in Dean’s gaze was almost her undoing. 

She crossed her arms, pressing her lips together, and then cleared her voice again. "I should....probably get home...Dawn’ll be worried...could you maybe call me a cab?” Buffy dropped her eyes and grabbed the phone off the bed, “I’ll just grab my purse.” She reached beside the bed, picking up her purse and still avoiding Dean’s eyes as they burrowed into her soul.

Dean snapped out of his silent perusal of Buffy’s demeanor, he really didn’t know what to say in this type of situation. He normally didn’t even talk to the female gender unless they were family, or sometimes just to ask ‘your place or mine?’ But Dean was feeling completely out of his depth on this one. 

“What? No, I'm not calling you a cab. Why would you even say that? I'll drive you home.”

Still avoiding his burning gaze, her voice came out softer than normal as she fought hard to keep the quivering out of her voice. She couldn’t imagine how pathetic Dean now thought she was. She could almost imagine the pity as though the words were already coming out of his mouth. Her voice was still almost a whisper as she struggled to keep her emotions at bay and strived to keep a small strand of her dignity intact. 

“You don’t haveta ... I’ve already… uh… done enough....I mean you’ve already done enough for me...ummm ...” Buffy was determined to keep it together, at least until she could be alone with her thoughts and embarrassment. She spied her shoes at the foot of Dean’s bed; she had already grabbed her purse and cell. She swallowed back the bile threatening to spew out her mouth. 

Confusion knitted across Dean’s face as he tried to figure out why Buffy seemed so upset about him taking her home. "Buffy, it's no trouble. I mean... I've got no problem driving you... Unless you don't want me to?" 

She couldn’t do this. She couldn’t stand here and continue to refrain from breaking down. Her façade would crumble if she stayed in this man’s company. Her feelings for him were too strong and she was just too weak. 

“No it’s just...I’ve already caused you enough grief...I should just go...” She had to get out now or breakdown and forever ruin any chances of even being Dean’s friend. She took a wide berth around him; almost frantically searching for an exit, mumbling a feeble, “I’m sorry,” as she practically ran out the front door of his apartment.

Dean just stared after her dumbfounded. He’d never claimed to understand chicks (outside the bedroom anyway), but this one was seriously messing with his head. What the hell? 

XXXXXXXXXX

Buffy dropped down on the stone steps leading to the parking lot, her hands covering her face as she shook and tears slowly made their way down her face. She heard the door open behind her. Not sure how much longer she could hold herself together, but knowing she had to. Her breakdown would have to wait until later. For the lack of anything better to do, she picked up her phone, dialed her home number, and took a deep breath as she changed her voice to ‘cheery’ for her baby sister.

“Hey Dawnie…. no,” Buffy paused and closed her eyes as she took a silent breath, using her fake cheery tone, “ I’m fine….it was just another disaster date, and well I ended up at Tara & Oz’s and, as you know, big sis does not hold her liquor well and I ended up falling asleep. I’m so sorry I worried you…no worries, you have huge, even mega guilt trip material that may just allow you to go on a possible date this weekend…no…I should be home as soon as the cab gets here…love you too, Dawnie…let Jess know okay… Sorry again. Thanks.” 

Buffy closed her phone, blowing out a much needed breath; she could feel Dean standing behind her. She knew it had been her fault, she had been gullible. She fell for the standard ‘you’re pretty’ compliment and it had been so long since anyone had called her pretty that she had fallen hook, line and sinker.

She rolled her eyes, internally chastising herself. “This is all, my fault…How could…I’m so stupid?” She pulled her arms tighter around herself as she heard Dean speak, even though she knew he had been standing there a few minutes.

"That's a bunch of shit. Excuse my language, but that guy Brady's a giant dick! What he did, that's on him. I can't believe you'd think any of that was your fault."

“I should’ve known, he actually called me pretty, that should have been like a clue ...all I ever do is screw things up...my dad...Xander...they’re right about me...I’ve caused you problems with Sam....and all you’ve done is be nice to me....”

Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Her dad had totally screwed with her head.

“Buffy, you are pretty… damn beautiful, in fact. Brady may be a douche, but he was right about that. You didn’t screw anything up! Sam’s the one that started this whole mess by setting you up with that rape-y freak. He’s the one who should be sorry. Jesus Christ, what the hell was he thinking?” Dean took a deep breath to calm his temper. He’d deal with Sam later. When he continued, his voice was much gentler. “You don’t need to worry about us. Me and Sam have had plenty of disagreements, and we haven’t killed each other yet. This ain’t the first and it won’t be the last.”

Buffy glanced up at Dean, her eyes glassy as she felt herself slowly falling apart, but refusing to give into the painful reminder of how little she was really worth. “I’ll just get out of your way…I’ve caused you enough problems…you shouldn’t haveta do anything more…you’ve already gone way above the call of duty for kindness…” She paused, once again, giving Dean a brief smile, but he could see in her eyes how much pain she was really in. “For what it’s worth...thank you for everything...”

Dean stepped away, realizing that she needed to be alone. He spoke briefly into his phone as he called her a cab. Then he moved down the steps, sitting a little closer to Buffy. He was unable to just leave her out here alone. His heart ached for her, but he wasn’t exactly sure what to say. He wasn’t like Sam, Mr. Feelings, when it came to the right thing to say in these situations; usually he left it to his little sister Samantha to offer comfort…Dean just wasn’t the type to offer sensitive reassurance. He wanted to, but he didn’t know how.

Buffy leaned her head on her crossed arms as she looked back out at the bright blue morning sky, “You know, the only good relationship I ever had was my high school boyfriend. And he admitted he was gay at our senior prom, of all things.”

“I can see that.... I mean, high school boys are just a big bag of hormones. A gay dude would be just about the only guy that wouldn't be constantly trying to figure out a way to... well... get with you.”

Buffy turned her head to the side, “Please don’t tell anyone about this…” She frowned slightly as another question popped in her head, “I was dressed when I left the restaurant, right?”

“Yeah,” he said quickly. “Of course you were.” He was hoping to avoid the obvious question of how she’d ended up naked and in his bed. As bad as she felt right now, knowing she’d stripped for him probably wouldn’t help -- even though it was the greatest show of his life.

“Then how did I--?”

Dean bit his lip and thought hard. What the hell was he going to tell her? 

“You spilled water all over yourself,” he said quickly (it was a lame excuse, but he was going with it). “You asked me to get you a drink of water and I brought it to you, but you kinda spilled it all over you. So…so, I left the room so you could get undressed. I was gonna give you a shirt to wear, but you were already asleep under the covers and I thought you’d be okay until morning. I didn’t see ANYTHING,” he lied vehemently.

Buffy looked back at him doubtfully and smoothed her hands over her dress. “My dress doesn’t feel wet,” she said with a puzzled frown.

“It must of dried overnight,” he said hopefully.

“Oh, okay,” she mumbled, not sounding entirely convinced. 

Luckily, the taxi showed up before she was able to test the logic of his story any further.


	24. Chapter 24- The Opening Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Again a very special Thank you to Loloann73 for her tireless inspire, co-writing and off the chain, beta skills.

Buffy was beyond humiliated, thankfully, Dean had kept his word, and no one knew with maybe the exception of Sam, who called Buffy and told her ‘sorry’. She stopped him before he went into many details, saying she would rather forget it. That had been a week ago. Since then, she had kept busy with work, staying later, offering to help -- anything to keep her mind off her almost complete catastrophe. 

Normally she would share these things with Jess, her younger sister, but since the incident, she had tried not to burden Jessica with much, due to the fact, her sister was very pregnant. She had only a few months to go and Buffy had no desire to stress her out. There was also the fact she and Sam had decided to keep the whole Brady incident on the down low. Jess would only blame herself and the situation, thanks to Dean, had been salvaged.

Despite the massive humiliation, she had slowly recouped from the whole Brady incident. Of course, that was in large part due to her friend Tara. She had known Tara since college and she had kept in touch with Buffy since her mom died. Buffy hadn’t really kept in contact with most of her old friends, but Tara had a quiet, thoughtful way about her that could put anyone at ease. Thus, when Buffy decided to bring her overwrought mind to Tara, she knew she would be honest and tell her if she was wasting her time. 

“I like him Tara, he has some great snuggle worthy arms…His smile… I’m not even sure there’s a word for it…”

“Oh honey, you have it bad.”

“It… bad, it’s not serious do you think?”

“Well you’re talking like I did when I met Oz. Of course, the fact I was friends with Oz was another situation altogether.” Tara gave Buffy an understanding smile.

“Well did I tell you how he rescued me? He swept in like a shining knight in shin-- I’m being totally dumb, aren’t I?”

“No, Buffy…stop it. You like him, there’s nothing wrong with that…Have you tried to see if he has some sparkage for you?”

“See, that’s the thing, he’s so hot and cold. I think he likes me, but when I try to make a move…some vapid whore ends up ruining it.”

“Ouch…didn’t know you had the kitty claws out,” Tara laughed. “Have you tried asking him for coffee? Or maybe… I know just the thing…” Tara rose from the couch, and walked across the room, she pulled an envelope out of the desk drawer, walking towards Buffy with a secretive smile. When she approached, she held out the envelope. Buffy took it with a quirked eyebrow, but when she opened it, she got a huge smile on her face and immediately jumped up and hugged Tara. 

“This is perfect, but…I don’t want to seem, yanno, desperate…How should I play it?”

“Well you could give him the tickets as a thank you… for being your rescuer, and if there’s some sparkage on his part, I’m sure he will ask you.”

Tara and Buffy spoke some more and off of Tara’s advice, she decided she would leave the tickets at Sam’s as a thank you and open up the opportunity for Dean to make the next move. She left shortly after with promises of visiting more often. Tara had to get ready for her children to come home from pre-school anyhow, so they made plans to have lunch next week so Buffy could give her the scoop on: Operation – Dean Winchester.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Dean, glad you came over bro... let me just start by saying...I was outta line a couple weeks ago, so I sorta owe you a huge apology with a promise to help on anything...."

Dean grinned. He loved having something to hold over his brother. It was fun to see the kid grovel. "Damn right you do, Sammy. You're lucky I don't kick your ass. I still can't believe you, man." 

"Your right, had to happen sometime didn’t it?" Sam teased. "Let me warn you, never piss off Aunt Karen. That woman is scary."

"Yeah dude, I know. I rode my bike through her flower bed when I was ten. Haven't fucked with her since."

Sam held up a finger, “Oh before I forget…” He walked back into the kitchen and returned with an envelope with Dean’s name emblazoned on the front, he handed it over with a grin, “Buffy dropped this off for you.”

Dean was surprised, but extremely happy. He looked at the envelope curiously. "What is it?"

Sam held up his hands, "Told me it was specifically for you...and not to ruin it...so I didn’t open it."

"Wow Sammy, you are on your best behavior," Dean remarked as he tore into the envelope. Inside were two tickets to an upcoming rock festival he'd heard about (and wanted to go to) and there was also a note clipped to the tickets. He unfolded it and began to read. 

Dean,

I know that this doesn’t come anywhere near everything I owe you, but this is something I thought you might enjoy. Feel free to take anyone you want....

Buffy

P.S. I can’t seem to find my pink panties from that night? Do you know what I did with them?’

Dean laughed. She wasn't getting those panties back. No way. "Looks like I'm in, Sam. I think she wants me to take her to this concert." He held up the tickets for his brother to see

 

"Buffy? I'm not sure she likes loud music, Dean...She usually bowed out on concerts every time Jess and I offered to take her back when we were dating.

"Seriously? I dunno dude. This sounds like an invitation to me. You sure you know what you're talking about? You are kind of a dweeb."

“Dude, Buffy’s not your usual type...but if you think you know better than me... go ahead.”

Dean sighed and threw up his hands. "Fine, Sam. You got me. Chicks like Buffy are more your specialty. So, where should I take her? Cuz I really do want to ask her out."

Sam mused, "How ‘bout coffee, she likes cappuccinos or there’s always ice cream or you could take her to a poetry reading… something like that."

Dean shook his head. He was definitely doubtful. "I dunno, that sounds kinda lame. It sounds really lame. But fine, if you say so. You better not be messing with me dude, because I will kick your giant ass. I still can. Trust me."

“Unless you want to take her to the bar with your friends, Caleb and Richie, I would stick with a place where she’s comfortable....Besides when’s the last time you took out a good girl. And just for the record, I am bigger than you now.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Whatever, geek boy. And what are you talking about anyway? All the chicks I’ve gone out with were good," he replied with a waggle of his brows, but he frowned when Sam didn't seem to find his crack too funny. "Okay, okay... I get it. I don't know what I'm doing. I hope you're enjoying yourself."

Sam gloated, “I think I may die of shock. You’re actually admitting you don’t know something.” Off Dean’s expression, Sam knew this was not a time to aggravate his big brother. It had taken a lot for him to come to him for advice, so better to be kinder than Dean would have been if the situations were reversed. “Whatever you do, please do not make a move...you need to take your time and not expect sex for awhile."

"How long's a while?"

Sam frowned, “She was saving herself for marriage, I would imagine…So you might be looking at weeks…make that months.

Dean sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face. This was going to be tough. "Months? Crap. Don't you ever accuse me of not being serious about her again, okay? I just hope my friggin hand doesn't fall off, because it will be seeing some serious action, Sammy. Serious action.”

Sam gave Dean the patented look, "Some things I don’t need know." He smiled, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder, "Don’t worry, in the end, you’ll be with a wonderful girl...and maybe this time next year...if you last that long...we'll be going to a wedding.” The last part was more of a joke to lighten Dean’s mood, but unfortunately, he didn’t think it worked.

“Don't get ahead of yourself, dude! I'm still trying to deal with the months of no sex part. Wonder how many?"

Sam shrugged, “I waited almost a year for Jess…”

Dean looked horrified for his part, "Holy shit! Please say you're joking. Sam, dude, tell me you're joking. Buffy's awesome. She is. But my hand will fall off. I'm a mechanic. I need my freakin hand."

Sam chuckled. Dean was so crude sometimes, but once he thought more about it (after Aunt Karen had reamed him good), the thing with him and Buffy made sense. They were opposites in a lot of ways, but with some similarities. In the end, Buffy would be good for Dean and Dean might even be good for her too. “You say you’re serious… good girls take time.”

"I know, okay. It's just gonna be tough. REALLY tough."


	25. Playing with Matches

When Dean had first called and asked Buffy to coffee, she was excited, then nervous. She had so many bad dates in her repertoire, that it was finally time for a good one. The date as it were, went smoothly. They talked for hours. There were no clumsy or embarrassing mishaps with coffee, or any of the other normal, patented Buffy-date-disasters. It was almost perfect. The only thing lacking was the goodnight kiss. Instead, Dean patted her on the back and said “goodnight”. That wasn’t so bad. It was a first date. But after two and half weeks of ‘dates’ with Dean, Buffy was convinced that these weren’t actually ‘dates’ at all. Dean simply had to be telling her in non-words that he just wanted to be friends. 

Buffy had made the right remarks and had dropped anvil-sized hints, but at the end of each date, a pat on the back had only progressed to a handshake or a quick hug. She was getting more touch from him when they were just hanging out. After all, of that, she was frustrated beyond all reason. So, when Dean asked her to go to a birthday party for the kid of one of his employees, Buffy wasn’t holding out too much hope. Obviously, he wasn’t asking her to go anyplace ‘date-like’. She’d almost given up on ever expecting them to be anything more than friends, although she definitely wanted to be more. But she went anyway, because she couldn’t turn down spending time with him and as the saying goes, ‘better to be friends than enemies.’

Now, here she was again, pouring out her frustration to Tara, who was nice enough to help her analyze these dates in excruciating detail over late night mochas. Unfortunately, she was even perplexed.  
XXXXXXXXXX

Tara sat on the couch with her organic tea. She sipped and mused on what to say after Buffy explained the carousal of dates. They weren’t bad per se, just confusing as hell. 

“So, what’s the problem? Am I reading too much into it, does he even like me?” Buffy huffed, falling back against the couch cushion. “Maybe he doesn’t really like me.”

Tara frowned, “Oh honey, I’m not so sure that’s the case, maybe…” She bit her lip and brought the tea back to her lips. The whole thing was confusing. He did appear to like Buffy from what she told her, but the backing off part was a mystery. On one hand, Tara had an inkling that he was trying to show her he didn’t think of her as just some girl. Maybe he was trying to show her she was special. But, if that was the case, he was failing miserably. She honestly didn’t know for sure, since she didn’t know the guy. So, rather than give her friend faulty advice, Tara smiled and finally replied with the most honest answer she could give. “I don’t know Buffy, I’m a little confused.”

Buffy blew out a puff of air, causing her loose strands to go up and land softly back on her face, “Did you know, one of his co-workers, Ash asked me point blank if we were together, together…” Buffy hand-quoted, “What could I say; I had to tell him we were just friends, relatives, about Sam being my brother in law. It wasn’t like I could add: but I want to be more.”

Tara smiled jokingly, “Buffy, haven’t you been reading your guy handbook?”

“Wait, there’s a handbook? Maybe that’s why I suck at dating…” Buffy joined into the banter, “I really could use that handbook, maybe one day…anyways…If I haveta settle for just friends, guess I gotta settle. Is it still okay to fantasize about your guy friends?”  
She giggled; it was a joke between them. Tara had been Oz’s friend and he was dating one of her friends when they met. So it was a given, she completely understood Buffy’s frustrations.

Tara blushed, “Just be patient Buffy, settle for friendship now, but I have a feeling things will change.”

Buffy stood and came over and hugged Tara, “Where are you when I’m spazzing out?” 

Buffy left, intent to settle for being Dean’s friend for now. Maybe one day he would see her as more.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dean was so freaking confused. He’d religiously followed Sam’s patented 3 Steps to Dating a Good Girl handbook and he’d totally crashed and burned. It was humiliating. He was seriously starting to doubt his own manhood. 

Step #1 - Don’t take her to a loud, smoke-filled bar.

He’d gone to so many coffee shops and ice cream parlors that he was just about ready to puke. He was almost at the point of hating them both. And what sort of an American hated coffee and ice cream? It was sick.

Step #2 – Be a gentleman, don’t say anything perverted.

He had no problem being a gentleman. Dean Winchester could open doors and buy dinner with his eyes shut. Charming the ladies had never been an issue. But the no pervy comments thing… that had been hard. He’d had to bite his tongue until it was bleeding (almost literally) on more than one occasion.

Step #3 - Let her make the first move.

He hadn’t tried crap. Hadn’t even tried to sneak a peck on the cheek.

And what had he gotten for his strict obedience to Sam’s plan? Jack squat; that was what. He wasn’t expecting sex yet. His brother had prepared him for that. But was it too much to ask to get a kiss or even a nice, lingering hug? What was wrong with him? Had he lost his edge?

Actually, he had thought he was making some progress. She did seem awfully happy to spend time with him, and sometimes he even thought she might make that move he was waiting on. He told himself he just needed to be patient for a little while longer. Then, he invited her to that stupid birthday party one of the guys in the garage had for his daughter’s first birthday. 

It seemed like the perfect family-friendly type of gathering. The sort of thing Sam would approve of. Even though that wasn’t normally his type of scene, it actually wasn’t half bad. He was proud as hell to have her with him for one thing. He could tell all the guys were envious and she seemed to be having a good time. Truth was, he was feeling pretty damn optimistic. Then he went to refill their drinks and as he came back, he spotted her chatting with Ash. When he overheard him asking Buffy if the two of them were a couple, he knew it was childish, but he had to listen in. He was sorry that he had, because she’d said: “Just friends.” Friggin “relatives” even! Then she’d gone on to explain how her sister was married to his brother. Dean was apparently just the loser brother of her brother-in-law. 

Maybe he was getting some payback for being such a hound dog all these years? Or maybe he was finding out that the ‘good girls’ simply didn’t like his type. Before Buffy, they had never been his type either, so it didn’t matter. What he didn’t know couldn’t hurt him. But now… now he was miserable. He’d finally found the one girl he wanted for more than just sex and she only liked him as a ‘friend’. Awesome.

That was it. He was going out and he was getting drunk. Self-pity wasn’t his normal MO, but tonight he was going to wallow in it. So, he decided to go down to the local meat market and sit at the bar, drink, and watch the pretty girls with the rest of the losers.

Unfortunately, he’d downed four beers and a shot of something and he still didn’t feel any better. That was crap, so he’d decided to move on to straight whiskey. His unrequited crush had him in knots. Well, truth was, it was way more than a crush, he was a man sinking in despair. A man falling in… nope he wouldn’t say that word, not even in his mind. He emptied the glass of whiskey and cracked his back in a catlike motion. Suddenly she was beside him. 

“Water, ice – thanks,” she said to the bartender, and she didn’t even glance Dean’s way.

That tipped the scale; he wanted her and though he was still a wreck, this might just be a step in the right direction. Maybe it was time for him to give up on Buffy and return to more familiar territory? It would certainly put less strain on his self-esteem (and his libido). So, he turned to her with his best cocky smile and she smiled back.

“Hi,” she said her voice a little hoarse and her eyes sparkling.

“Hi,” he said back, eyeing her. She eyed him back and there was an immediate connection, a mutual want. “Dean,” he smiled, extending his hand.

“Anna,” she smiled.

“So, what are you doing tonight?”

“Just out, looking for uhm…” Her glass of water was put in front of her. “Thanks,” she said to the bartender, before turning back to Dean and winking. “A good time..”

“No problem,” the bartender said, but neither of them paid him any mind.

“So, you alone?” She sat down beside him and he nodded. “A good looking guy like you shouldn’t be… alone.”

“Just out looking for a good time, just like you.”

“Match made then,” she smiled. A flirty smile that came with a soft touch of her long fingers. “Where do you live?”

“Down the road.”

“If you say the word, we can leave right now,” she said, leaning in. She kissed him, and it was a hot kiss that filled him with desire. This one was pure excitement and lust, nowhere near need or love, but he liked it all the same. Her small lips were working against his in a way that made his body react.

“The word,” he mumbled against her lips and she released his head from her hands with a smile and went over – without saying a word – to grab her bag and wave to her friends before she jerked her head to the exit. He followed willingly.


	26. You Found Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good kind of surprise is waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks So much for LolaAnn for helping shoot this chapter out so quick.
> 
> ( I'm not sure what is wrong with this chapter, I keep posting it and it looks bunched, eventhough thats not how i copied it???

Buffy sat at the kitchen counter, humming to herself. She could hear the people outside the door talking and having a good time and that put her in a good mood as well. Karen had asked her to come and help with the food for her and Bobby’s anniversary, and Karen being the kind-natured person she was, Buffy had no qualms about helping out. After all, they were Jessica’s family in a way and any family of her baby sister (as the old saying went) was her family too.

She was busy placing pieces of cheddar on top of crackers when the door opened and she saw Ash, the guy that worked at Dean’s garage. He greeted her with a warm smile. The guy was a little strange, but always very nice, so she returned the friendly smile. “Hey, didja come to watch my magic cracker routine?”  
Ash chuckled, “So, they got you as master of appetizers & hors d’oeuvres?”  
“You betcha. Not so bad either. Wanna try? They’re very edible.” She made a cross over her heart.  
“Actually, was kinda hoping you weren’t busy next weekend after next?”  
Buffy gave a puzzled frown, “Why? Did you need someone to make snacks for a party? If so, you’ll need to provide you own box of Ritz,” she joked as she wiped her hands on the towel beside the tray. Off Ash’s blank stare, she asked, “What’s up?”  
Ash stood quiet for a moment. Then when he realized Buffy was waiting, he leaned against the counter, “Got an extra ticket to ‘Rock-a-Palooza’, wanted to know if you wanted to go? If uh… you’re not busy.”  
Buffy perked up. She was so disappointed when she thought she had lost her chance to go (since she gave her tickets to Dean and he failed to invite her to go with him). But this was good, Ash was a nice guy. A little strange maybe, but harmless. “Really? I wanted to go so bad, but unfortunately, lost my chance… Oooh how ‘bout I see if Oz can upgrade us?”  
“Oz?”  
“He’s a friend of mine. He books bands around this area. I was afraid to ask him for more tickets… Ya know, I didn’t want to seem overly greedy, but this should work. He’ll upgrade our tickets, then it will be all sugar blossoms.”  
When Ash realized Buffy was done, he smiled sheepishly, “Sounds like a plan.” He casually leaned forward, placing a gentle hand on top of hers.  
XXXXXXXXXX  
Dean moseyed into the kitchen about twenty minutes after his aunt mentioned she’d set Buffy up in the kitchen to help with the food. He waited a while to head that way though, because he didn’t want to seem too obvious. To be honest, he was slowly going insane trying to figure out ways to get Buffy’s attention. Following Sam’s plan of ‘being respectful’ was hard work, but Buffy was well worth it. Still, he was at a loss. He didn’t know what else to do to get her attention and show her that he liked her. So far he was stuck at friend status and holding. He’d even thought about giving up and just accepting the fact that she only liked him as a friend. But after his one night stand with a girl he’d met at a local bar, he realized that he just wasn’t satisfied with that life anymore. That little realization was damn scary to say the least, but Dean Winchester was not a coward or a quitter. He’d just have to be patient, stay on track, and follow the plan.  
But when he opened the door to spot Ash’s hand covering the hand of the girl in question, he forgot ‘subtle’ and headed straight for ‘hot headed’. Ash had no business touching her. His mechanic was about to pull back a nub if his hand didn’t find its way off his girl and quick. He slammed his beer down on the counter, causing both people to look at him in surprise. “What the hell, Ash! Didja even finish that lube and oil change?”  
Ash’s face showed pure confusion. He had to stop for a minute and think, because he thought he clearly remembered Dean telling him that it could wait so that he could make it to the party on time. Ash turned a blank expression on Dean. “Thought you said it could wait?”

Buffy sensed the tension in Dean. They’d been hanging out a lot lately, so she felt like they were pretty good friends and she had learned to read his moods. She’d also accepted that ‘friendship’ was all there was. Of course, she was still secretly harboring her crush, but that was beside the point. “Ash, can you give us a second?” she asked.

Ash, still in a state of blind confusion, nodded his head and continued into the other room.

Dean shot a glare at Buffy. All his hard work and she wanted to date Mullet head? No freaking way! 

“Dean, is something wrong? You kinda bit poor Ash’s head off.”

“Just tired of everybody slacking off,” he grumbled. “And I don't see what business it is of yours anyways... Or are you into the Billy Ray Cyrus look these days? Cuz, if so, I'd hate to interfere with your little love match."

“What? What are you talking about? He was just being nice and I wanted to go to that concert.” Buffy was perplexed as to why Dean was suddenly acting like such a jackass. “Are you mad at me for some reason I don’t know about?”

Dean snorted, “Yeah right, he's 'just being nice'. Dammit Buffy, how naive can you be?! Can't you see that dude's just trying to get in your pants? Open your eyes!” Then he realized what she’d said and backpedaled a little. “Wait… What do you mean you wanted to go that concert?”

Buffy was furious, she couldn’t believe his nerve. He made it clear he only wanted to be friends, and then he turns around and cops an attitude with her when she tries to have a life? Uh uh. Not happening. “I think I’m old enough to decide,” she snapped. “And you know what? I can go anywhere I want to, with whoever I want. I wanted to go to that concert and stupid me gave the tickets away, thinking that some jerk might get a clue and ask me! I didn’t want to take advantage of Oz and ask for more tickets, so this is pretty much my only chance to go." 

As Dean took in her slightly attitude-filled explanation, he responded to her with a nice slice of his own frustrations. “Well, Sam said you didn't like concerts. And I don't care how old you are, you're not going out with Ash, period!”

“Who cares what Sam said! They’re just cover bands, but one of the groups is my favorite. I happen to like some of Kiss's songs! And furthermore, I can go with Ash and I don’t have to get your permission.”

"I'll fire his ass if you do."

Buffy was furious. Dean was out of line and she refused to sit here while he talked to her like a child. She stood and huffed loudly, “Excuse me. I really don’t like you very much right now, and these crackers need something...And I think I’m gonna go and ...and… You’re an ass!” With that she stalked off to the walk-in pantry. Dean was pissing her off, and trying to be cordial to someone who was so obviously looking for a fight was not her idea of a good time. He wasn’t going to cause her to make a scene at his uncle’s anniversary party. She opened and closed the pantry door, blindly searching the shelves and knocking boxed items down as she tried to calm herself.

Dean stood in the middle of the kitchen for a moment, completely caught off guard by her attitude. Oh hell no, he finally decided. She was not going to walk out on this discussion. She may be mad, but so was he dammit. She was NOT going on any date with some nerdy mullet head. And if he had to lock her in that pantry with him until she conceded, so be it. He yanked open the pantry door and glared at her angry face when it turned toward him. 

“What do you want?” Buffy snapped. She stopped searching the upper shelves on her tiptoes when she saw the man she was currently furious with. She placed her hands on her hips and stared at him angrily. She wanted to yell at him some more, but decided she wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction. 

He spat, "The only way you're going to that concert is if you go with me." Stalking to her, her reached out, pulled her into his arms, and ended her silent tirade with a passionate kiss. 

At first Buffy was so taken by surprise, she didn’t know what to do. But Dean just continued to increase his ardor. Finally, she placed a hand on his chest and pushed herself a few steps back. “What? But...Why did you just kiss me?” she demanded.

"Come on Buffy, why do you think? Because I wanted to... because I've always wanted to. You're all I freakin’ think about."

Buffy was now officially confused. For one, after that kiss it was taking a few minutes to bring her brain back from the point of mush, but when she did find her voice, her tone was now questioning instead of angry. “I don’t understand... I thought you didn’t like me like me? Sam said...He said I wasn’t your type and after all the times we went out, and you didn’t try to kiss me...” She frowned, “Since when?”

"You know what?” Dean angrily balled his fist and shook his head, “I'm gonna frickin kill Sam for this. His stupid ass is screwing everything up! Buffy,” Dean sighed deeply, “I’ve wanted to do that forever. I just didn't know how. I mean, I knew how, obviously. I just didn't know how to, ya know, do it with you. I was afraid you might think I was just another asshole trying to get a piece of you." 

When realization came over Buffy, a smile covered her face. Despite all the crossed signals, she had no desire for him to take anything out on Sam. He was just trying to be helpful, even if he had made a mess of things. She gently laid a hand on Dean’s arm, “Please don’t be mad at Sam. He probably thought he was doing the right thing.” Then her face took on a dopey grin and she took a step forward, placing herself right in front of Dean. “I can’t believe you actually wanted to kiss me all this time. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you to do that." She returned his still irritated expression with a sweet smile.

Dean felt his confidence and swagger returning as he looked into the happy face of the girl he was so completely taken with. “I do wanna lay a serious hurtin’ on Sammy,” he said with a shrug and a sly smile, “but… maybe if you kiss me again, I'll think about giving him a pass this time."

“I think that can be arranged.” She wrapped her arms around his waist as he bent forward and gently pulled her into his arms.

XXXXXXXXXX

Karen had sent her nephew into the kitchen almost thirty minutes ago and when she didn’t see any signs of either him or Buffy, she figured they might be off somewhere talking. So, she was completely surprised when she opened her pantry door to spy that Dean had his arms around the girl he had been trying to win over for months. She smiled broadly, and when she heard Bobby behind her asking about snacks, she closed the door quietly and turned to her husband with a grin still on her face. “Bobby, hun we have enough snacks.”


	27. The Time of Our Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the beginning of a special day

Dean arrived right on time. He had memorized how to get to her house, pretty much since the very first time he had been there. Of course, it seemed like it was years ago when he first started to fall for her, that incredible woman who was Buffy Summers. After Bobby and Karen’s anniversary party, they had talked on the phone some, but both wanted this night to be special. It would be their first official date. Well, the date where both knew it to be an actual date, and there were no second guesses, anyway. It was nice for a change. Dean had never had so many problems trying to get a girl to realize he was interested. It was a new experience for him, and he had firmly decided it was not one he wanted to relive. Of course, he blamed his brother’s lame-ass advice for most of it. As for Sammy, he was going to get what was coming to him, but because of his respect for Jessica, Dean would wait to strike until after their child was born. Sam had his hands full right now and even if Dean was annoyed as hell at him, it probably wasn’t the best time to put Nair in his shampoo bottle. 

It was a stressful time for Sam. He had to go out-of-town on business fairly often and leave his pregnant wife at home. But that was a bonus for Dean in a way, because Sam didn’t want Jessica being alone right now; hence Dawn spending more time over there, leaving him more alone time with big sister as a reward. On second thought, maybe he should let Sammy off the hook? Dean gave that idea some thought, but only for a second. It was the most sacred law of big brotherhood. He absolutely had to pay Sam back. But, he’d get him later, after he had more time to plan. As for right now, he’d just pulled into Buffy’s driveway, and was looking forward to spending an evening on a date with the woman of his dreams.

He had just killed the engine when he saw the front lights come on, when he walked up to the door, she opened it and he was met with a beautiful smile. Damn, her smile could light up the sky. 

“Hello, gorgeous.”

Buffy looked down, slightly embarrassed, Dean was so adorable, and he could make her blush with just a simple compliment. She took a moment for his compliment to digest then opened the door to grab her purse off her front hall table, “Hope you don’t mind, since the concert isn’t for a couple hours, a friend of mine has a showing downtown near the amphitheater. So, I wanted to pop by and show my support for the art, then maybe grab something to eat… If that’s okay?” Buffy glanced up to see Dean just glowing with that charming smile of his. 

“A showing?" he asked uncertainly. "Of what?" He quirked his eyebrow.

"Art. Some new age stuff along with some traditional pieces...unless you'd rather not... Buffy questioned uncertainly. She did want to show her support for her friend, but she also didn’t want to ruin the date before it began if Dean was totally against it. After all, an art show probably wasn’t his idea of a good time.

"No, no, It's cool! I just... well, I'm not an art guy, so I wasn't sure what you meant. We can pop in for a few minutes if you want. It'll give me a chance to show 'em what a real work of art looks like," he grinned before pulling her into a kiss. Now that kissing was on the table, he tried to get as much as he could.

Buffy lingered on the kiss. Wow! This guy could kiss. With the way his lips felt on hers, she decided those lips should come with a warning label.

* Warning* incredible kisser, will cause loss of brain faculties. 

When she pulled back for a brief second, she shot him a smile, “Thanks so much for doing this, it means a lot…and I promise, I will find a way to thank you for suffering through this.”

Dean's grin widened and he raised his brows and rubbed his palms together. "Oh really? Well, well, well... If this turns out right, you might just have to drag me to more artsy things."

Still in his arms, she drank in his incredible smile. Did she mention that his lips should have a warning label? Well, scratch that -- smile could melt a girl’s panties -- was more accurate. She returned the grin. She thought she’d heard a possible innuendo veiled in his comment, but she was so focused on that smile that her brain was on temporary stand by. “Thank you, we better get going,” She pulled back to grab her keys off the hall table, and kissed him once more on the lips softly.

 

**

Dean had slipped his hand into Buffy’s without even thinking. Damn, he was turning into Sammy the Sap, but the thing was, he could care less. He was with a beautiful woman - scratch that- he was with THE most beautiful woman. He was definitely trading up. She was still holding his hand when they entered the large room filled with some very unusual things. Dean held his tongue, because he sort of felt like he was trapped in nerd heaven… or hell depending on your view. For one thing, he was pretty sure he’d spotted a “Star War’s’ theme in some of the so-called art. And the front door was almost blocked by a huge cut-out of a guy that looked like an extra Hobbit from ‘The Lord of the Rings’ with a humongous banner reading: ‘Just Jonathan’. But despite that, no better company could be found. He was doing this for Buffy, because if he wasn’t, he wouldn’t have been caught dead in this spectacle. He and Buffy were the only normal people at this carnival. And carnival or maybe freak show were the only words he could use to describe this scene, especially after spotting what he knew had to be a life-sized replica of Bozo the Clown. Poor Sammy. Maybe he should take a picture and email it to him? That would give his little brother nightmares for sure. 

He narrowed his eyes at one of the patrons who he swore looked vaguely familiar, but he just couldn’t place him. Still there was something about the guy that irritated him, plus he looked like he had a camera pointed in his direction. Maybe he was just imagining things? And after looking at a couple more pieces, he could see why. He was probably reliving some nightmare from his childhood of being forced to take part in the arts and crafts show for skipping school (yet again). He could almost picture himself scowling beside his ‘exhibit’ that usually consisted of some hastily slapped together glue and pieces of macaroni. It was the ultimate humiliation. 

He walked around the different pieces, noticing that there were times that Buffy’s face scrunched up as she moved her head from side-to-side, trying to decipher what the hell it was she was looking at. Thank god! Not that he wouldn’t still care for her, but he would seriously consider asking her if she believed in unicorns and fairies if she liked this crap. He chuckled a couple times, but covered it with a fake cough, when anyone would look his way. He couldn’t help it. 

He was getting ready to find a reason for them to get out of here, when he spotted Buffy’s eyes widening as she drifted over to a particular painting that had a very familiar figure in it. She gasped, then glanced around nervously as he focused more on the picture. He realized why it looked so familiar. It was BUFFY! But not just Buffy -- nude Buffy -- right down to the bumblebee tattoo that he had spotted on the night of her drugged-up strip tease. The night he’d confirmed that her clothes covered a prize that was beyond drool worthy. A streak of jealousy shot through him. If that little Hobbit prick had seen her nude, he may be forced to rip his eyes out. He turned a questioning look to Buffy, but she was already blushing furiously. He tried to cover his irritation by speaking in a monotone, but failed miserably. “Uh, Buffy, not trying to be a prude here, but please tell me you didn't model for that creepy little dude."

Buffy shook her head vigorously from side to side, “OH MY GOD, NO!” She gulped then brought her voice down, “I don’t even know how he knows about my--” 

Dean glanced down at her, "That tattoo would be kinda hard to guess about."

Buffy had unhooked her arm from his when she took her hand and covered her mouth in shock. “Dean, I swear I would NEVER pose nude for Jonathan. Actually, no one has ever seen me naked except my sisters... or maybe my doctor. I just can’t figure out for the life of me how he could know about that tattoo.” Her face changed as a thought occurred to her, “Unless…I’m gonna kill her!” She slapped her forehead angrily. She was going to murder Dawn in her sleep. It had to be her, since she did stuff like this to Buffy on a regular basis. Anything to embarrass big sister was always a bonus in her eyes, so it was just like Dawn to tell one of her friends about the secret bumblebee tattoo that she’d gotten on a dare from Jessica. She was in the middle of plotting her revenge when something else occurred to her and she turned to Dean with a wide-eyed, questioning look, “Wait, how do you know about it?”

"I uh.... I..." Dean floundered around. "It was... it was Sam," he finally spit out. "Jess musta told him. Sammy can't keep his mouth shut. Dude has a real problem with that kinda thing…" He felt kind of bad about that lie, but Sam did owe him one for all the bad advice.

"Well, Jess is a blabbermouth, especially about my shame. Forget it...consider it forgotten. Let’s just hurry up and get out of here before we see something even more disturbing.” Buffy was beyond ready to leave, she would call Jonathan later and tell him how great he did, after reaming him for having a naked picture of her. Well, not exactly a picture, but a painting, but still. Then she spotted him, standing like a peacock in a sold black mime outfit of all things. He gestured his hands wildly as she stalked over to him.

“Buffy, zo glad you could make eeet,” he said in a horribly fake French accent. “Did you get a chance to zee your painting?” 

Buffy snorted. She hoped no actual French people would be forced to witness this spectacle. It was just embarrassing. “Yeah,” she replied irritably. “Along with my tattoo! Did Dawn tell you about that?” She reached over and pinched Jonathan hard.

Jonathan broke out of his fake French accent. “OWWW, you know it still hurts when you do that,” he whined. “You told me at prom, when you came outside after Scott ‘came out’ publicly…” Jonathan rubbed his arm where Buffy had twisted his flesh. He looked behind her, spotted Dean, and once again donned his fake French accent. “Zo good of you to come, welcome to ‘Just Jonathan’.” He posed like a hen on top of an egg.

Buffy’s blush was finally starting to fade a tad. Still, she would need to convince Jonathan to put the painting away and never, ever show it to the human race again. ”Sorry, forgot to introduce you.” She looked sheepishly back at Dean, and hooked her arm in his, “Jonathan this is my date, Dean,” she smiled proudly.

Jonathan stared at the man’s face, “Meow.” 

Dean hoped he didn't blush. This was just too weird. First dude paints a naked picture of his lady and now he was looking at him like he was dinner. He tightened his arm around Buffy possessively and gave the guy a cautious smile. "What's up, dude?"

“Pleaze…” He continued to gaze adoringly at Dean, “I zimply must paint you…you are zee reason cavemen painted on zee walls. Do you model?”

"Uhhhh no... Buffy, baby, you getting hungry?" Dean shifted uncomfortable at the man’s intent stare.

Buffy saw the panic in Dean's face..."Yeah we gotta go...I just wanted to drop by and show my support...But seriously, Jonathan, could you maybe paint over my parts in the picture?"

"Yeah dude,” Dean interrupted. "Do that."

"Eeet would be a crime to cover such a peez of art...” he looked back at Dean, his obvious irritation on his visage. 

Dean reached for his wallet, he did not want all these chuckleheads to be gawking at his woman’s naked body, he should be the only one seeing it. He needed to remove it and perhaps earn some brownie points with Buffy in the process, “How much you want for it?”

Jonathan was appreciative of a beautiful person, regardless of sex, and perhaps if he gifted the painting to him, he could convince him later to allow him to paint his Greek god-like, chiseled looks. He broke into his real accent before replying, “I never saw her naked, I promise. I never ask my models or sources of inspiration to do that. And for you, a man with the face of a Greek god, a boon to entice your admiration. I will give you the painting.” He smacked his hands together, and two equally strange leotard-wearing artsy types jumped forward and began to remove the portrait. “Take it to the back and have it wrapped,” Jonathan ordered dismissively.

Dean grinned at Buffy, who had turned several shades of red. Maybe art showings weren't such a bad thing. He'd gotten a damn good painting out of it. "See, no problem," he said smugly. "No one else will get to be 'inspired' by it.... 'cept me, of course." He happily accepted the wrapped picture. Then Jonathan, after a thank you from both of them, glided over toward some more ‘admirers’. 

When they reached the car, and Dean was placing his new picture in his trunk, careful to wrap it with the blanket he had back there, Buffy finally found her voice again. "What are you going to do with a naked picture of me? Please do not put it in your garage.” Buffy shook her head with a silent pleading, “And what the hell is up with naked-me holding a tray of cheese?”

Dean shook his head and shrugged. The cheese was a mystery that was probably best left unanswered. "Hell no!” he exclaimed. “I'm not putting it in the garage. Are you crazy? Nobody would ever do any work with you hanging there." He paused and waggled his eyebrows at her. "This is going in my bedroom."

Buffy blushed even darker, "Uhh, I was hoping you’d burn it, but guess I should thank you. I mean, at least others won’t see me...Just hope you won’t be too disappointed when you see the real me. I'm not airbrushed perfect like a painting.” Her eyes shot wide when she realized what she had said, “Tell me I did not say that out loud?”

Dean laughed, he was happy she was at least thinking of showing him the real thing. "Trust me, that painting don't even come close.... I... uh... well, I'm betting anyway," he stammered when he realized he was about to reveal too much again.

Buffy reached over and squeezed his arm, "You are so sweet Dean.” She slowly stepped into his arms and brushed his lips, “Can I keep you? You Winchester men just ooze charm dontcha?”

"You've got me," Dean agreed happily. "And I don't know about Sam, but yeah, I am pretty damn charming. So how 'bout some dinner?"

“Love some.”


	28. Tweeter-pated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Long last, a nerds attack has promising results

Chapter – Tweeter-pated  
Dean had woken up about an hour before, but he stayed where he was so as not to disturb Buffy. Besides, he was content to lie on the couch as he watched the steady rise and fall of her chest. 

Did he dare say it was one of the best nights of his life, although nothing had actually gone on? Well, not nothing, but nothing that would normally constitute a date with him. He had held her most of the night. Simply held her in his arms and he couldn’t think of a more peaceful sleep he’d ever had. It was scary in a way.

Normally he’d say this was the most boring date ever, but even though it was uneventful, he loved it. They had talked at dinner and laughed about the art show. After that, they went back to her place and watched some movies on the couch before falling asleep.

There was some pretty hot kissing involved, but nothing that went past first base. Dean had to say he was damn proud of his self-control. He was learning all sorts of new things about himself.

For one thing, he had discovered how much he appreciated art now that he’d made his first purchase. Even though he still didn’t understand the cheese part, the naked-Buffy part more than made up for it. He knew the exact spot in his room for it too. He already had a vision of her body in his mind, but while he was slapping a ham alone at night, he would have a visual aide to accompany the fantasy. Couldn’t ask for a better visual (at least until he had the real thing). 

Dean closed his eyes and fought against where his thoughts were headed, otherwise he would need to adjust himself soon. That would probably wake Buffy up and he wasn’t sure she’d enjoy that rude awakening. He was really trying hard to be good and had even slipped a small throw pillow between them, due to that certain part of his anatomy that had, quite literally, stayed up all night.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dean walked into the garage fairly late that day. He’d had a hard time leaving Buffy, so he didn’t have time to get home and grab a shower. He really was enjoying just being around her.  
The shower thing wasn’t that big of deal, since he’d just be getting dirty anyway, but he could use some cold water to dampen his libido. So, he made use of Bobby’s shower, the one he’d installed after Karen told him she didn’t want him coming home smelling like grease. Bobby was very handy; he had taken a single weekend and built a full bathroom in his office.   
Of course, neither one of them spent much time in their offices. Dean preferred to get his hands dirty; and Bobby liked the freedom of being able to leave and pick up vehicles with their joint towing service. So, Dean had thought building the shower was a huge waste of time and money, but now he was glad for it. In fact, it might be the thing that kept his business from going under. God knows he’d need something to help him think straight and get some work done. He and cold showers were going to be pretty tight for the foreseeable future.  
XXXXXXXXXX  
Ash observed Dean when he entered the garage for the day, his face showed a myriad of emotions and all of them appeared to be positive. That was a good thing, because he wanted to gauge whether Dean was in the mood to talk. It would be better if he wasn’t already in a foul mood, considering what Ash had to discuss. He’d seen something last night on YouTube, and figured Dean might want to know about it. Even if it was something that would undoubtedly piss him off.   
“Hey Deano, you know someone named Ed Zeddmore?” he asked.

Dean stopped for second, as he searched his brain for the name. It did have a slight ring of familiarity to it. “Doesn’t ring a bell… wait a minute…” He shook his head in recognition. “He was the geek that tried to blackmail Buffy. Why?”

“He has a YouTube vid about you, as well as a blog and Tweet. They’re all about you brother, thought you’d wanna know.”

“A tweet?” Dean’s blank face showed his confusion. “What the friggin’ hell is a tweet?”  
“Yeah, man a Tweet. I’ll show you. Dude has an entire page on how you took the woman he was going to marry.”   
Ash typed a few things on the computer, his fingers moving like lightening. Once he found what he was looking for, he turned the screen so Dean could read the various comments.  
'Look at him in his big Hot Wheels car thinking he's made of awesome -- awesomely douche baggy is more like it.’

‘Dude stuffs his face like a slob. Doesn’t bother wiping the cheese from his mouth as he woofs down a bacon burger. Gross.’

'Caught Dean checking himself out in a store window… AGAIN. Second time in one hour. Tuck your shirt in slob!'

‘Klingon Darth Douchebag stole my Seven of Nine. Borg hater!’  
'My ears are bleeding from his rendition of ‘Eye of the Tiger’. Somewhere in the world many dogs are exploding."

‘Our children would have been both smart and beautiful, ruling the planet of Vulcan.’

Dean scoffed loudly and went into his office to see what else he could find about himself. He didn’t return until an hour later and didn’t speak to anyone for the rest of the day. His good mood was officially hosed. Thank God, his employees were smart enough to know that when their boss was in a mood like this one, it was best to stay clear.

At the end of the day, Dean decided to go see Sam and try to put this mess behind him. He knew the irritating nerds were just trying to get a rise out of him, but unfortunately, they were succeeding. 

XXXXXXXXXX

Sam regarded Dean with a grin when he entered his study. He already knew what was up, because Jess had called him earlier. It seemed Dawn and her little friends had stumbled upon some very interesting things online. Things Dawn was just dying to share. 

Dean and Buffy were the latest internet sensations.

Sam had just begun reading the blog and Tweet himself and man was it promising. It was too bad he had barely started when an aggravated Dean entered his study, because the whole thing was priceless. 

“What the hell didja do to this guy?” he asked his obviously angry big brother.

“Nuthin” Off Sam’s look Dean shook his head, “Seriously dude, I didn’t do anything to him. He’s been following me around, but I don’t know how, ‘cause I haven’t seen anyone suspicious.”

Sam laughed heartily. Dean had gone and pissed off a bunch of nerds and it was just plain hilarious. Besides, he could sympathize with the nerds in a way. After all, he had been sort of geeky himself and therefore Dean’s favorite person to aggravate growing up. 

“Real freakin’ funny bro,” Dean groused. “Can’t you like, do something? You’re a lawyer! Isn’t he like flaming my character?” 

“It’s ‘defaming’ and it’s perfectly legal since he isn’t doing anything serious.”

As Dean and Sam talked, they continued to read the blog, tweet, and general flood of Dean Info that had taken over the internet.

‘Isn't it just like a girl to hook up with the first moronic super jock she sees?’

"I bet the guy can't even tie his own shoe laces"

Six seconds later…

"Okay, it's confirmed. He can tie his shoe laces."

"I don't get what she sees in him. Other than his chiseled chest, perfectly sculpted jaw, and proportionate brows... There's no way he has a brain."

"He listens to ancient, outdated rock music. Where's the mullet?"

‘Confirmed. Has brother. Brother can do crossword puzzle. Guess brother got all the brain cells in the family."  
Received Tweet from loyal fans. Many of you commented that I’m gay. I am not gay. I am merely checking all available data.

Received another Tweet from loyal fans. Again, not gay. Saying a man has a chiseled chest does not mean I’m gay.”

‘Very funny, Harry. Stop bringing up Corbet."  
"Spotted. Dean kissing a pretty blonde in the park. Man he really gets around. Bet pretty blonde is not Buffy. I should take video."

"No. I was wrong. Pretty blonde was Buffy. Why do all blondes look alike?"

"Confirmed. This Dean guy kisses with tongue. I should really stop watching this video."  
"Followed Dean and Buffy to Movie Theater. Dean did not pay for her ticket."

"What a jerk."

"Amendment. Dean did not pay for her ticket, but bought her popcorn. Why are they going to see the latest Fluffypalooza?"

"Amendment. They did not go see Fluffypalooza. They went to new ‘Prometheus’film. This Dean guy has good taste."

“Note. It seems the video of Dean kissing got over 200 comments. He's not that good of a kisser guys."  
XXXXXXXXXX

Buffy had just walked in the door from work, when she was pounced on by a very amused Dawn, who shook her head and waggled her finger at her older sister, while exclaiming loudly,   
“BUFFY! Someone posted a video of you macking with Dean online!" She snorted at the horrified look on Buffy’s face. “Stop doing such gross stuff in public!"  
Dawn then proceeded to torment Buffy for hours. It wasn’t that she was trying to be mean to her, it was just her duty as little sister to tease big sister. Especially since most of her life, teachers had always told her to ‘be responsible like her older sister’. So, when Buffy messed up, it was a given…

She HAD to be humiliated. 

Dawn was still sitting in front of her laptop and pondering aggravating Buffy some more when the doorbell rang. She opened the door and a huge smile spread across her face. This was going to be fun. It was the other half of the guilty party. 

“Hey!” she greeted enthusiastically. “So Dean, caught your debut."

Dean’s face twitched and he scowled at Dawn, "Oh, shut it. How did you see that anyway? Shouldn't you be watching Miley Montana or some crap?"

Dawn tittered, "Seriously? You got like a million hits since lunchtime. All my friends were talking about how hot you were." Dawn shook her head, "Personally I think it’s gross you and Buffy macking in public. I might be scarred for life," she snickered as she followed him to the living room. "Of course Saint Buffy is mortified,” she continued. “But personally, I think it’s the greatest thing that’s ever happened."

Dean stopped in his tracks, hands in pockets, annoyed as hell. “Well, personally, I think you're a brat," he grumbled. "Buffy doesn't deserve that crap. Where is your sister, anyway?"

"She's in the kitchen. Want me to get her?" Dawn rolled her eyes, and ignored the ‘brat’ remark. 

“Yeah, and could you go upstairs and give us a few minutes? I'd like to talk to her alone about this."

"Sure,” she grinned. “’Cause if I miss anything, all I have to do is go on YouTube." After giggling again, she called out loudly to her sister, "BUFFFFFFFFFEEEEE! Your chiseled chested man-candy is here!" 

She ran upstairs to avoid any repercussions from a very grumpy Dean. 

Meanwhile, Buffy came out of the kitchen with a towel on her shoulder. She glanced uneasily at Dean.

"Hey, ummm..." she nervously chewed on her bottom lip, "I..." she stopped not sure how to apologize enough, "I'm sooo sorry."

Dean was furious. He knew Buffy would be mortified by this crap and he seriously wanted to kill those damn nerds for it. 

"I'm gonna rip their lungs out,” he promised. “Seriously, this is the stupidest, most juvenile bullshit I've ever seen. You'd think this was high school. I don't need this crap." 

Dean paced back and forth, throwing his hands up in the air in aggravation.

Buffy looked down sheepishly, she wrung the towel in her hands, unsure of what to do.

"Dean, I don’t know how to apologize enough. I can't believe they ... You don’t have to say anything, “she sighed as she dropped down onto the sofa. 

Dean stood and looked at her for a second. She looked extremely dejected and sad sitting there on the couch, and he didn't understand why she kept apologizing. Those freaks had really gotten to her and now he was even more furious.

"I do too have to say something! Those Poindexter douchebags aren't getting away with this. I mean it! I'm smashing their twitter fingers. I'm done," he said as he pointed angrily.

Buffy dropped her hands to her lap, the towel still in her hands. "I promised to go on a date with him. I would’ve, but he never called me. Now I can’t imagine why he even brought you into it. I'm just so, so sorry. I know you probably never want to see me again, and I don’t blame you. But I promise I'll get his number from Andrew and make sure he doesn’t bother you anymore."

Dean stopped his angry pacing and sat down on the couch beside her. He was officially confused. 

"What do you mean I ‘never want to see you again’? That's crazy! I'm just pissed that they've got you so upset. Dude's only doing this because I cancelled your little ‘date’. He can't fight like a man, so he's twinkeling about me... or whatever the hell."

Buffy giggled a little about Dean saying Twitter wrong, "You cancelled the date?” she asked in surprise. 

“Yeah. I threatened to beat his ass for taking advantage of you. I didn’t want you getting stuck going to nerdfest just so you could give me a present. That wasn’t right, so I paid the dude myself.”

“But that was my present to you,” Buffy gasped. “I didn’t want you to have to pay for it.”

“I was happy to,” he said seriously. “I hadn’t seen that record player in years. I thought it went to the Goodwill long ago. I’m just thankful you found it for me. That was present enough. Best present I’ve ever got, in fact.”

“Seriously?” Buffy asked with a happy smile. “And you’re not mad at me?"

Dean huffed out a breath and shook his head. "Hell no! I'm not mad at you. Why would you even think that?"

Buffy nervously twisted her fingers in her lap, "Because he’s only doing it because of me and I don’t want people to make things hard on you. Besides, I look horrible in those vids! I was afraid you’d be so embarrassed you’d want to leave me...and I’d understand if you did. This whole thing is just an uber-mess! It’s like I’m cursed or something. Weirdness just follows me." 

Buffy dropped her head in shame. She couldn’t believe the curse that was her dating life had struck so quickly this time. She was hoping to at least have a fighting chance before bizarre and disastrous stuff started happening. 

Dean lifted Buffy's chin so that she was looking at him instead of at her fingers. "Listen to me. He's doing it because he's a jealous loser. And this isn't making things hard on me. I don't give a rat's ass what that little nerd thinks of me. I just knew you'd be embarrassed by it. Not that you should," he grinned, "Cause you looked hot as hell. That's why we got like a zillion tweeter hits.”

Buffy fought back tears, "So you’re not ready to get rid of me for making you a big shiny nerd-target? Because I’m… kinda way past ‘like’ and I didn’t want you to be upset and then want me to go away...because ....." She trailed off, not quite sure, if she should say it.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not letting a couple freaks run me off. They're not getting my girl, nobody is... because," Dean paused, suddenly feeling a bit awkward. "Well, you know, because I'm way past the 'like' thing myself." 

Her red tear stained eyes glanced up to Dean’s to see the serious expression, but she dropped them back down as she mustered the strength to be as honest as she had ever been with any guy.

"But it's not just that.... You’re the first guy I've actually trusted and don't want to scare you off, because....I'm in love with you.” 

She glanced up quickly to look into his eyes again, then back down before continuing, “I love you ..., and I know you probably want to run to the first exit to get away....because I know that...." 

Buffy’s self-deprecating rant was interrupted when Dean swooped down to catch her lips in his. He massaged the back of her head while he continued to increase his passion, meeting her lips in a fiery embrace. 

While Buffy was recuperating from the intense kiss, she had just received. Dean pulled back and while still holding her, spoke words he never thought would come out of his mouth to her or any other girl.

“There's something that I need to say, but I don't really know how, so...let me just say this… When Sam first met Jess, they'd walk around doing all that lovey dovey crap you see in chick flicks. Nothing against Jess, but I just wanted to laugh my ass off... or puke. I never EVER thought I'd want that or be that. And that was fine, you know? But lately, the more I'm with you; I'm starting to get it. I get why they were like that, I get how they feel, and instead of giving me this sick feeling in my gut, it feels.....nice. What I'm saying is....I want the chick flick." Dean dropped his eyes, embarrassed, "That sounded less ridiculous in my head," he moaned before plunging forward and just spitting it out.

“I love you.” 

Buffy pulled him back into the embrace and whispered in his ear, "I love you, too."


	29. Burning Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has the time finally arrived?  
> Special thanks to Lolann for helping me splice and mix and cultivate this chaper along with beta-ing

Burning Love

 

Dean was ready to burst. He was supposed to be watching a movie with Buffy, but he couldn’t force himself to focus on it. Even if someone offered him a million bucks, he doubted he could give them any sensible details on the film’s plot. 

His brain and body were in overdrive. He was so sensitive from lack of sexual activity that he felt like he was a man dying of starvation. Or maybe he was being tortured on the rack. That sounded about right, especially since it seemed that every innocent little gesture Buffy made caused the screws to turn tighter. He was a man on the edge of insanity. 

Dean had been watching her and not the movie for the last thirty minutes. She wasn’t even aware of how deeply beautiful she was or how incredibly horny he was. It had been well over a month and a half since they had officially started dating and he hadn’t so much as made it past first base yet. This was the first woman Dean had ever waited for and he didn’t want to pressure her, but he was finding it harder and harder to play the perfect gentleman. 

Overall, he had been really good. He’d kept his dirty mouth shut for the most part, although innuendos slipped out all the time even when he didn’t mean for them to. He wasn’t sure if it was a good or bad thing that Buffy’s innocence kept her from catching a lot of the remarks he made. 

Buffy was so relaxed and content as she leaned against Dean. She could feel his eyes on her while she watched the movie. After about thirty minutes, when she realized he was still watching her, she smiled warmly, "Are you okay?"

When he realized she was talking to him, Dean struggled not to focus on the incredibly hard mass that had been living in his pants since the dawn of man (or at least that’s what it felt like). So, he answered as best he could and tried not to resort to uttering some of the cruder remarks that were running through his brain. 

“Uhhh yeah...I’m good. Just, you know, feeling a little stressed out is all."

Buffy reached up tenderly to Dean’s face and brushed it with her fingertips, “Awww, my poor baby. Want me to rub your shoulders?”

He swallowed hard, feeling the touch of her fingertips magnified a thousand times on his over sensitized skin. Dean wanted to behave himself. He really did. But for over a month, he’d been on edge and that was severely harshing his good intentions. 

He wanted sex, yeah, but it wasn’t that simple. He wanted sex with her. It was the only thing he could think about, and before he could censor his mouth, he blurted out, 

"Well, I got something else I'd rather have you rub." 

Buffy’s eyes widened in realization and she blushed profusely. "Oh, you mean ...oh...umm.” She took the remote and turned the movie off, and sat up. "So, you’re saying that you’re ready to… do it?"

"Baby, I'm past ready,” Dean admitted frankly. “More like, I'm friggin dying here."

“So, did you have a certain day or…?” Buffy swallowed unsure how to finish the question, off Dean’s look…she broke off her sentence, looked up into his eyes not sure, “Dawn will be gone the weekend after next…if you ….”

Dean’s body was thinking 'hell yeah', but the part of him that had actual thoughts felt guilty, like he was laying on more pressure than he should. 

“I don’t want you to feel like you gotta,” he said with a shake of his head.

"No, it’s not that. I mean, I want to… with you. It’s just, I’m kinda afraid...What if I do it wrong and then you never wanna see me again?”

Dean laughed at Buffy’s actually concerned-looking face. "Do it wrong? Seriously? Believe me, there's not a chance of that."

Buffy grimaced. Dean was used to women who knew what they were doing, and she had no clue. She knew the logistics of sex, of course. She wasn’t that stupid. But as for the actual hands-on knowledge part, she had exactly zero experience. He was bound to be disappointed.

“But you’re used to girls who actually…You know.” She pleaded with her eyes, hoping he didn’t make her say the words out loud. 

Seeing her mortified look as she turned her eyes away from him, Dean released a long breath and reached a hand out, drawing a finger to her chin. He pulled her face toward him so that her eyes met his, but she still couldn't look at him and her cheeks were flushed a beet red. 

"I know…but that was then. YOU, you're what I want," he soothed. "I like you because you're not like any girl I've ever met." He gave her a slow smile and continued, "So stop thinking about IT so much." 

Because I'm sure thinking about it enough for the both of us, and probably half of Europe too, Dean thought to himself.

He cupped her face in his hands watching her eyes slowly locking onto his. "I don't care how much or how little you know. It'll be...an adventure...for the both of us. You know?"

She leaned toward him for a hug, "That's why I love you so much."

As Dean held her against him, he tried to keep her away from his lower half. He needed a distraction. Something. Anything to keep his hands from wandering to places he was pretty sure she wasn’t ready for.

“Hey babe, you hungry?” he asked against her hair. “I could go for a burger.”

Buffy leaned back and looked at him curiously, wondering where that thought had come from, especially since they’d already had dinner.

“I guess I could eat a little something,” she shrugged. “Did you want to go out?”

“Oh yeah,” he responded with a deep sigh of relief. “Let’s definitely go out.”

XXXXXXXXXX

Dean slung his arm around Buffy’s shoulders as they entered the restaurant. He loved being seen with her in public and had decided to take his girl to his favorite bar and grill, Sugarbaker’s. They had cheeseburgers that melted in your mouth. 

He loved how Buffy could be taken to just about anywhere and she never ordered the most expensive thing on the menu. Truth be told, if she did, he would gladly pay for it, but she refused to allow him to pay for everything too, which was unusual for any girl. The ones he usually dated anyway. 

She definitely surprised Dean on a daily basis. Most of the time, he had trouble believing that his sorry ass had gotten not only a beautiful woman, but one with a heart as big as Texas. She had so many wonderful qualities, that sometimes he was a little worried that she would wake up one day and decide that he wasn’t good enough for her. Hell, he even believed he wasn’t, not that he would give her up. Nothing could take her from him. He wouldn’t let it, which was the reason he was very cautious of where he took her. 

Luckily he had steered clear of most of his friends and, most importantly, his former ‘friends with benefits’. He was proud that, to date, he had avoided every damn last one of them. His friends ran their mouths too much sometimes and the problem with his special lady friends was obvious. He really didn’t want Buffy to hear or see too much about his past as a player. If she did, she just might think twice about being with him. 

Sugarbaker’s had been a favorite of his since he was a little boy. It did have a bar, but it was still more of a family place and he mostly frequented it during the day. He figured it was a safe bet for him and his lady to have dinner there, since it wasn’t exactly the hottest spot for nightlife in town.

XXXXXXXXXX

Darla had been surveying the grill most of the night, she usually hung out at Alibi’s, but she just felt like something different tonight. Besides, she had run through her list of usuals and nothing was bringing her satisfaction. After all, a girl had to keep her options open when she was hunting for something different. 

She had seen a cute newbie at the bar, and had struck up a conversation with him. He was new and his wife and he had just had a fight. So, in other words, he was ripe for the picking. 

She wanted to freshen her make-up, so she excused herself from the bar and made her way past the patrons seated at the booths when she did a double take. 

Dean Winchester was here with Miss Buffy Summers. Oh, this was rich, surely there had to be some mistake. 

Then she remembered that Buffy’s little sister was married to Dean’s brother. Okay, that made more sense. Dean probably felt sorry for the little wallflower and how pathetic she was. It was a sure bet he’d be happy to see her, since he had little hope of getting any from the ice queen he was with. She’d have to drop by their booth and say ‘hi’. 

Dean had been so focused on Buffy, he didn’t notice the sultry blonde approaching from the side. Darla sidled up to their booth, her eyes focused solely on Dean.

“Hello Dean, where have you been hiding? You make a girl feel ignored when you don’t return her calls.” She leaned over the table practically forcing her cleavage in his face.

Dean cleared his throat. This was awkward. "Oh... uh, hey Darla. Just been trying to keep busy. Got a lot goin' on. But it was good to see ya," he said rather insincerely as he returned his eyes to the menu, hoping she would get the hint and beat it. 

Darla huffed silently, "Come on, Dean, don’t you miss me? I know I miss our playtime.” She glanced back at Buffy. “You don’t mind if Dean and I do some catching up, do you?" 

Without bothering to wait for Buffy’s reply, Darla slid in the booth beside Dean, purposely ignoring Buffy’s heated glare.

Buffy began to say something, "As a matter of fact..." 

Darla cut her off, "Good. Be a dear and tell my friend over at the counter...Tell him I'll call him," she said dismissively. 

Darla moved in closer beside Dean, ruffling his hair lightly. When Buffy didn’t move to do her bidding, Darla bristled, "Bunny, you’re Jill’s older sister right? Your sister married Dean’s brother, Sam."

"My name is Buffy and my sister’s name is Jessica."

Darla rolled her eyes, "Whatever....Just let the grownups talk." 

Buffy widened her eyes. She was pissed, she knew the way Darla was dressed made her own outfit look dowdy. She may not be as glamorous as her, but she would be damned if the harlot didn’t remove her fingers off of Dean soon, she wasn’t going to have any fingers.

"Jesus, Darla!" Dean exclaimed. "Don't you have any frickin' manners?! Buffy happens to be my girlfriend."

Darla threw back her head and cackled loudly, "That's rich. Really Dean, please. Bunny over there can’t keep a man....What's the longest one to date?” she asked as she paused to think. “Angel, maybe?" 

She sneered at Buffy while attempting to fondle Dean’s arm. 

Dean stared Darla down. He was starting to get pissed. "Her name is BUFFY and Angel's not a man. He's a giant, pompous dickbag. There's a difference."

Buffy was trying to curb her anger, she was not someone who liked to cause scenes unnecessarily, especially if they could be avoided. However, she’d had her fill of Darla and her ‘come fuck me’ outfit. 

"I would really appreciate it if you take your hands off my boyfriend," she said tightly. 

Dean couldn’t help it, he should be outraged and he was, but Buffy acting jealous was kind of turning him on. He tried to fight the silly grin from taking over his face.

Darla openly laughed, "Oh Dear, you don’t really think he will stay, do you? I mean Angel stayed with you what, a month? Poor Scott you turned gay....then there was Parker, shall I go on? I mean, really. Once the whole virginal allure wears off, they don’t really stick around, do they?"

Buffy reddened. That stung. And hit a little too close to home. She wished she could crawl in the nearest hole right about now.

"Can it," Dean snapped gruffly as he purposefully slid away from Darla. "For somebody who can't seem to remember Buffy's name, you’re awful damn obsessed with her personal life. What's wrong, Darla? Jealous? She is prettier than you." 

Darla snarled, "Call me Dean ....When you want a woman." She stood and sashayed away.

"Don't worry," he called after her. "If I ever need a giant bitch for some reason, I'll give you a buzz."

Buffy watched Dean's angry facial expressions. The truth was, she was worried about the things Darla had said. "Dean .... I," She trailed off, unsure of what to say. 

Dean saw the insecurity coming to Buffy’s face, "Buffy, don't let her get to you. That's what she wants. Trust me, I'm with the only person I want to be with."

Buffy shot him a grateful smile, "Did you want to get our food to go?" 

She was embarrassed and she really wanted to get out of the restaurant quickly. The patrons had returned to their meals after Darla left, but her barbs had done their damage and she couldn’t shake the feeling that she was now the center of some very unwanted attention from the other customers.

Thankfully, Dean went along. She guessed he felt uncomfortable too.

XXXXXXXXXX 

They had barely walked in the door when Buffy made her decision. If she wanted to keep Dean, she needed to step up her game. She grabbed the take-out boxes from his hands and carried them to the kitchen where she stashed them in the fridge.

“Those can wait,” she replied in response to his raised eyebrow.

She put her hand in the middle of his chest and backed him into the living room. She pushed him down on the couch, stood back, and began unbuttoning her blouse.

Dean gawked at her in disbelief, for he’d dreamed about this more times than he could count and he wasn't completely certain he was awake. But when she called his name very softly, he shook his head vigorously and then pinched his arm. Feeling the small prick, he blinked rapidly as his face burst wide with a smile. 

When her blouse hit the floor and her lacy bra was revealed, he thought he was going to burst out of his jeans. Then something unexpected happened. His stupid conscience started whispering that this wasn’t right. What the hell? 

“Whoa, Buffy,” he said as he held a hand up. “Maybe we should just eat our take-out.” 

Did he really just say that? Jeez, he was getting lame.

"Really, are you....are you sure?" She looked so hurt and disappointed.

“Hell no, I’m not sure!” he exclaimed and then took a deep breath. “Listen, Buffy, I want to more than anything. I mean – damn - you have no friggin’ idea! But I know you’re only doing this because of Darla and the little show she put on at the restaurant. I don’t…” Was he actually about to turn her down. Damn him and his stupid newfound conscience. “Baby, I don’t want you to do it for that reason. That’s not how it should be.”

Buffy widened her eyes and held them steady with his, "Dean, I love you and I want to...with you. Every night when you have to leave, I hate it so much. I know it sounds cheesy and stupid, but you’re the first guy that I’ve ever trusted with my heart. So yeah, I’m sure."

"It's not stupid at all," he replied. "I just don't want to feel like I'm pushing you to do anything before you’re ready, or to do anything that makes you question me. But, when you're truly ready and you want this. Well, I'm....I'm happy to do it.” 

Dean chuckled to himself. Now that sounded stupid – true, but stupid. Throwing an apologetic look at Buffy, he said, "Sorry, I wasn't trying to ruin the moment; it just kinda came out that way." 

He sighed deeply, knowing at least one part of his body was going to hate him for what he was going to say next.

“Not right now. Not after all the crap that went down with that bitch. Because I know for a fact you weren’t planning on doing it tonight until she sunk her claws into you. I don’t want her to have anything to do with this.” 

Buffy looked surprised, but there was relief there too. “This is why I love you so much,” she said with a brilliant smile.

The sight of her standing there half-dressed, smiling at him was so tempting. He was pretty sure his junk would pack up and leave him if it was at all possible.

He smiled kind of weakly. “I’m awesome like that,” he said with a shrug.

“Yes, you are,” Buffy said with another killer smile, but thank God she reached for her shirt and started pulling it back on.


	30. Passion Unleashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has finally come for the physical love exchange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING; THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS HIGH LEVELS OF ADULT CONTENT, AKA SMUT, IF THIS OFFENDS YOU, OR YOU ARE NOT OF LEGAL AGE PLEASE DO NOT READ!!
> 
> Explict Content

Chapter 30 Passion unleashed 

WARNING; THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS HIGH LEVELS OF ADULT CONTENT, AKA SMUT, IF THIS OFFENDS YOU, OR YOU ARE NOT OF LEGAL AGE PLEASE DO NOT READ!!

 

Dean was stoked. Buffy invited him over for dinner and Dawn wasn’t going to be there. Little sis was going to be staying with one of her friends, which meant he was going to get some quality alone time with big sis. He was hoping for some serious ‘quality’ too. This celibacy thing was killing him, and tonight he was praying his dry streak would end.   
Several weeks before, she had mentioned that Dawn would be out of town and that this might be ‘the night’. But, she hadn’t said anything about it since, and he decided he’d sound like a total douche if he brought it up and pestered her about it. So, he wasn’t exactly expecting it to happen, but he remained hopeful that the night may still hold a few surprises. At the very least, maybe he could round third.

When he knocked on the door, there was no answer. He raised his fist and started to knock again just as his phone rang. It was Buffy. 

Weird. 

“Hey baby, where are you? I’m standing at your front door.”

“Hey,” Buffy replied. It was obvious she was smiling from the tone of her voice. “Come on in. The door’s open. I’m just… in the kitchen.”

“Okay.” Dean flipped his phone shut and let himself in. She must be in the middle of cooking dinner and unable to answer the door. The delicious aroma of home cooked food filled the house, which seemed to confirm that suspicion. He followed his nose to the kitchen, hoping to catch a sneak peak of dinner. But what he saw when he entered the room was way more than a sneak peak.

Buffy was in the kitchen. That was no surprise. What was a surprise was the fact that she was dressed in lingerie. Full on, drool worthy, lingerie - the kind that guaranteed unlimited spank bank withdrawals. 

She was wearing a teeny tiny little white, frilly push-up bra and an equally tiny, matching pair of panties (which he was desperately hoping had a thong back). But the best part was the garter belt. She had an honest to god, old fashioned garter belt around her waist, and it was attached to a pair of white silk stockings. He was pretty sure there were high heels involved too, but his brain stopped functioning after spotting the stockings. He could just see the tops of her tan thighs peeking over the tops of them. It was the most awesome thing he’d ever laid eyes on.

“Hi,” she said in a barely audible voice. She was chewing on her bottom lip and looking extremely shy and unsure of herself, like she honestly didn’t know how ridiculously hot she looked right now. He wanted to eat her alive.   
Fuck dinner. He was having her instead. 

“Do you… ummm… like?” she asked as she shifted uncomfortably on her feet.

Dean snapped out of his trance and gave her what he was sure was the goofiest looking, shit-eating grin in the history of mankind. He could care less, too. DAMN. This was awesome. 

“Oh, hell yeah,” he exclaimed enthusiastically.  
He crossed the room in two steps, pulled her into his arms and kissed her like a man possessed, and while he did, he let his hands do the thong inspection. 

Jackpot! 

Her nice, hard-as-a-rock little ass was completely bare. He squeezed hard, lifting her feet off the ground momentarily and making her squeal.

Once he finally broke the kiss, he stared into her flushed face in amazement. “Baby, please tell me this is what I think it is… because, if not, I’m going to need a whole hell of a lot of cold water.”

She briefly looked him in the eyes and smiled bashfully, then looked away quickly. “Yes, it’s… I-I’m ready…” she stammered.

“You sure?” Dean had to drown out the cursing from his libido when he asked that question, but he ignored it. He really did want her to be sure about this. If she wasn’t, he’d just take a cold shower… or ten… or possibly fifty.

“I’m sure,” she said as she looked him in the eye again and nodded. “I want to,” she confirmed, sounding much more confident. “I want you.”

That was all Dean needed to hear, he lifted her off her feet and swung her over his shoulder. His legs were longer and he was on a mission, he could make it to the bedroom much faster. 

“Dean! I thought we were gonna have dinner.”

She sounded exasperated with him and he grinned to himself as he thought about all the ways he would drive her crazy tonight. Dinner would be the last thing on her mind. 

“Yeah, we’ll get around to that,” he agreed absently, lost in his plans as he started on his way out the kitchen door.

“But… I… Dean, there’s food on the stove and the oven’s full, and… everything’s going to burn!”

Dean spun around and hauled ass toward the stove, flipping every switch to the ‘off’ position as fast as he could. Personally, he could give a crap about it burning, but he didn’t want Buffy to have any distractions. She was going to be way too busy for that crap.

He took the stairs two or three at a time in his rush to get to the bedroom. Once there, he sat her down on the bed and went to work on his clothes. He got rid of his jeans, shirt, and boots in record time, but paused at his boxer briefs when he noticed Buffy watching him with wide eyes. He decided maybe those should stay on for just a little longer. He needed to try and take things a bit easier with her, but damn that was going to be hard.

He sat down on the bed beside her and started with a deep, slow kiss then worked his way to her ear lobe, giving it a little nibble before moving on to the pulse point where her jaw met her neck. She moaned and pulled him closer until he was lying halfway on top of her. Her breath was already coming in ragged little pants. This was going to be so much fun, he thought as he grinned against her throat, running his hand up her side and trailing his finger along the lace that barely covered her pert nipples. 

She arched against his hand, clearly enjoying the experience, so he went ahead and slipped one finger under the lace and caressed her already hard nipple. Her gasp of surprise and pleasure was the most enticing noise he’d ever heard. He couldn’t have imagined that he could get any harder, but he was wrong. It was actually almost painful. 

Until that point he’d been keeping his lower half off of her in an attempt to ease her into the action, but his hips had a mind of their own now and he ground his barely covered erection against her thigh. The wide eyed expression on her face and her pouty, moist lips made him crazy. She looked so sweet and innocent, yet sultry and hot at the same time. The combination made him want to rip her clothes off with his teeth and almost literally eat her alive. 

He grinned as he looked down at her and he must have looked like the big, bad wolf come to eat her up, because she actually swallowed hard and her eyes got even wider. For a second, he was afraid he might have scared her off, but she surprised him by putting a hand behind his head and pulling him down into another deep kiss. She even sucked and nibbled lightly on his bottom lip, and that was the moment when he decided it was time to get rid of all these clothes she was wearing. He needed better access to his lady and he needed it NOW.

With practiced ease, he reached behind her back, unhooked her bra, and tossed it across the room. After taking a second to drink in the sight of her nice, firm little breasts he turned the wolfish grin back on her, and she blushed bright red. 

“Dean… can we… can you… will you turn out the light?” she asked as she glanced a bit desperately toward the lamp on her nightstand.

“You kidding me?” he asked with a chuckle and a slow shake of his head. “Uh uh… I HAVE to see you. The big bad wolf’s got you now, sweetheart, and he wants to see every inch.” 

“But Dean—”

He latched his lips around one of her nipples and swirled his tongue around, hoping to distract her from that crazy idea. She almost came off the bed from the shock and, just as he’d hoped, she didn’t bring up the lighting situation again. Instead she whimpered and writhed under him, and instinctively arched her hips against his thigh. He could feel her moisture through the light, silky material of her thong and almost came undone right then. She was so horny already and he’d barely touched her. Damn! He needed to be inside of her. 

He switched to her other nipple for a few moments and nibbled lightly until she gasped his name, then he slid his hand down her body and rubbed her clit through her panties. He thought he’d gotten a passionate reaction from sucking on her nipples, but that was nothing compared to this. She was panting as she thrashed and ground against him almost desperately, and her panties were soaked. She was beyond ready. 

He had to see her. As sexy as the thong was, it was time for it to go. He sat back on his heels and began unfastening the garters from her stockings. She sat up and for a second he was afraid she was going to throw on the brakes, but instead, she smiled at him shyly and began to roll one of the stockings down her thigh.

“Whoa, baby,” he said huskily, locking his hand gently around her wrist to stop her. “Those stay. I appreciate the help, but trust me… I got this covered. All you gotta do is lie back and enjoy the ride,” he said with a wink.

Buffy did lean back, but kept herself propped up on her elbows, watching him curiously. She probably wondered what the hell he was doing, but she’d soon learn that her man was a little kinky and he knew exactly what he wanted. Once he’d undone both garters, he slid the thong off of her and dropped it on the floor beside the bed after making a mental note to snag it as a souvenir later. He then forced himself to concentrate on refastening the stockings and not look at his freshly unwrapped prize. When he took that in, he didn’t want any distractions.

“Next time, put the thong on after the stockings,” he remarked as he finished fastening. God it was so hard to concentrate! “It’ll make my life a whole lot easier… Not that I have any complaints. These things are awesome, sweetheart. You have no idea.”

Buffy was still watching him curiously. She didn’t know what to think, but he could tell she was still highly turned on by her flushed cheeks and her dilated pupils. Then he did something that he knew was going to make her blush, but he couldn’t help himself. She’d just have to get used to her horny perv of a boyfriend, because he was a man possessed at this point. He put his hands between her knees and spread her thighs wide so he could take in the view.

“Dean!” she gasped in shocked horror.

He looked up at her and grinned deviously. Maybe he really was the big, bad wolf. 

“Come on, baby. You gotta let me see. I’ve waited months for this. Ever since Sam’s wedding, all I could think about was this sweet little pussy of yours. And damn it’s even prettier than I imagined…” He trailed off as he ran a finger the length of her slit, making her gasp and buck against him, then used his thumb to press against her clit. 

“All nice and pink and wet for me,” he observed in a strained tone as he caressed her. He’d never felt such a deep need before. This girl was his. All his. “You’ve got a body that would drive any man wild, and I’m the only one who’s ever seen it… ever touched it,” he said seriously. “You’re my girl, baby. I love you… and I’m about to become your one and only. Do you know how crazy that makes me?” 

She didn’t answer him because she was too busy coming. The stunned gasp she uttered was the sexiest thing he’d ever heard. Hell yeah, he thought as he watched her tremble and felt a new surge of moisture coating his fingers as he continued to work her most sensitive spot. This girl was going to end up being a wildcat in bed. She just didn’t know it yet. 

Damn, she looked so beautiful when she came undone, and he was going to make her come over and over again. He’d make sure she never had the desire to seek out another man. He was staking his claim tonight. It was time to get started with the first lesson. 

Once her trembling stopped, he practically ripped his boxer briefs in half trying to get them off, and once they were gone, he couldn’t help looking up to gauge her reaction. He was quite proud of his size and, this time, he had the most massive boner he’d ever had in his life. His ego inflated when her eyes grew as big as saucers and her pouty little lips formed a perfect ‘O’ as she stared.

“Are you sure…it’ll fit?” she stammered. Then she covered her face in embarrassment. “That was the world’s stupidest question wasn’t it?”

Dean’s grin was huge. Oh yeah, this was going to be fun. “I dunno, kinda made me feel like a stud,” he said as he winked at her blushing face. “Trust me baby, it’ll fit. Like a glove. I’m going to make you feel sooo good,” he promised her as he leaned in to kiss her. “You were made for this… made for me,” he said possessively before moving to nibble and suck at her neck. She was ready for him – so ready. The thought of what he had to do next was almost unbearable. But, it had to be done.  
He sat back on his heels and leaned over to retrieve his wallet from his discarded jeans. He always wore a condom, and as much as he wished otherwise, tonight could be no exception. Then she halted him with a hand against his chest.

“Wait a second,” she said uncertainly. “I… uh… I’m on the pill.”

“Huh?” He wasn’t sure he could believe his ears.

“I’m on the pill,” she repeated. “I started taking it a few weeks ago since I knew we were gonna… So, you don’t have to use one of those,” she said as she nodded toward the unwrapped condom in his hand.

Hallelujah. It was almost too good to be true. “You sure?” he asked. He could hear the amazement in his own voice. She never failed to surprise him. This was going to be even more perfect than he’d imagined. He’d finally get to feel her - all of her. 

“Buffy, I love you so much and I want to feel you more than anything. You have no idea what this means to me. I know I haven’t exactly been an angel, but I want you to know that I always wore condoms in the past and I’ve made sure that I’m clean… and that I won’t be mad if you still want me to use one,” he added. 

He couldn’t believe his own ears when he said that, but this was such a wonderful gift and he was so overwhelmed that she was willing to do this for him. He wanted to make sure she knew what it meant to him. 

Buffy shook her head. “I trust you and I don’t want anything between us,” she said almost in a whisper. “Besides, I heard it’s supposed to be better for you if you don’t – yanno - wear one.”

If Dean smiled any wider, he would rival the joker. He felt like he’d just won the jackpot lottery. She was on the pill! He closed his eyes, thanking whatever power in the universe liked him. He didn’t have to worry about wearing a condom. It was beyond awesome.

He moved up her body slowly, memorizing each curve. He knew - without a doubt - that this would not be the last time it happened, but he was still determined to savor it. Especially since this was the first time emotions would play a part for him. That, in itself, was a new experience for Dean. He loved her so much and he wanted to remember all of this, every detail. It was kind of like a first time for him in a way too.

He positioned himself between her thighs and held his breath as he began to enter her. He so badly wanted to let loose and give them both the ride of their lives, but he knew he couldn’t do that just yet. Slow and gentle, he reminded himself.   
But his good intentions were severely tested when he felt how tight and warm she was. He’d waited for this for so long that it was hard to keep his head on straight. When he was met with some unfamiliar resistance, all he could think about was how desperately he needed to be fully inside of her and he brought his hips forward with more force than he intended. 

The resistance suddenly gave way and he found himself buried completely inside of her. The feeling was so intense that Buffy’s small cry of pain seemed very far away and he instinctively pulled back and buried himself in her once more. God this was heaven! She was so incredibly tight and warm around him that it took him a moment to register the fact that her entire body had gone tense and her nails were biting into his back. 

“Buffy, look at me,” he requested softly as he stilled his movements, but she kept her head buried tightly against the base of his neck. “Sweetheart, you’re gonna leave some serious marks with those claws of yours,” he teased breathlessly.  
“I’m sorry,” she mumbled against his neck. The nails were promptly removed, but she continued to grip him tightly with her hands and her voice was definitely a little quivery. 

Dean felt like the world’s biggest ass. He was so horny that he’d lost control of himself and, for a moment, had forgotten that this was going to be somewhat painful for her. Even so, the thought of pulling out was unbearable. He wanted to stay inside her forever. 

“No, baby, don’t be sorry,” he said in a whisper. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I wanted you so bad, I kinda forgot myself for a second. Please look at me, okay?”

She relaxed her grip just enough to lay her head back on the pillow, but appeared reluctant to meet his eyes.

“Buffy, look at me,” he said in a slightly more demanding tone. When she shyly met his gaze he smiled at her, it actually felt like something was squeezing his heart. He’d done this so many times and he was shocked that it could be still be so intense for him. He had to get a hold of himself and make sure this was just as special for her. “I love you, baby, and I promise it’ll get better,” he said as he smoothed her hair away from her face and kissed her tenderly. 

“Love you too… and I’m okay,” she said quietly.

“Okay, don’t cut it,” he said as he began trailing soft kisses across her face and neck. “I want you to feel as good as I do. Do you have any idea what it feels like to be inside you?” 

Dean forced himself to stay still until he could get her to relax some. He continued to kiss her and tease her lips and throat with his tongue as he whispered to her, telling her how beautiful she was and how good she was making him feel. 

“You feel like silk, baby,” he mumbled huskily. “So beautiful, so perfect… so tight… I could stay inside you forever.”

After what was probably the longest minute or two of his life, he felt the tension beginning to leave her body. Finally, she began returning his kisses with some of the passion she’d displayed earlier and her breath now came in little shuddering gasps again. With a groan of pleasure he began moving slowly inside of her and Buffy made soft, barely audible little moans that quite obviously had nothing to do with being in pain. He decided it was time to kick things up a notch. The little noises she was making were sweet, but he was looking for something louder… an ‘OH GOD, DEAN!’ would definitely be nice.  
XXXXXXXXXX

It was several minutes before Buffy completely relaxed and then after a few caressing strokes, her body welcomed him. Her mind no longer focused on what had occurred, but on what was occurring right now. What pain there was faded and she reveled in the newfound fullness.

He was everywhere. Surrounding her. Inside of her. All of her senses were completely overwhelmed by this man. She was completely his right now and she loved it.

She could feel a newfound pleasure taking over her body and completely surrendered to it. She had never trusted anyone more than Dean, even though some of his comments made her blush down to the roots of her hair. She was so far past lost in the pleasure. Her mouth panted soft gasps as his body moved in sync with hers. How did she even know how to do that? It was like her body had a mind of its own.

She could feel tension building and building inside her. A tingling sensation started at the tips of her toes and she frantically sought what she now knew awaited her. It felt so incredible, better than she’d ever imagined. She felt so full, so loved and cherished. She could hear Dean whispering things in her ear, telling her how her body was making him crazy and she loved that she had the power to do that to him. She bit her lip as the pleasure and pressure increased with each second that passed. She loved how she felt right now, in this moment. Her stomach thundered with butterflies, her body tingled with desire.

Her moans became frantic as she climbed higher; searching for release from the tension he created within her. Then he reached between them, tenderly rubbing her between the legs as he thrust into her. With a scream, her body tightened, trapping him within her as she climaxed suddenly and powerfully. The intensity was beyond anything she’d ever experienced.  
“Look at me,” he ordered with a groan. “I wanna look in your eyes.”

Buffy’s lashes fluttered open and just then, Dean let go, giving in to his own release while crying her name. Both of them were completely lost in sensation as he drove into her. Allowing the contractions from her own orgasm to cause his simultaneous climax, he poured himself into her.  
**  
They had barely stopped and Dean already wanted her again. He’d waited so long to be with her that his body was on a binge and she was the drug. He needed to feel her stocking-clad thighs wrapped around him for the rest of the night. 

He slid her back beneath him from where she was lying snuggled in the crook of his arm. She looked so peaceful and sleepy, but he couldn’t help himself. He wasn’t letting her rest. She could sleep all day tomorrow. Tonight she was all his. 

She responded to him immediately by wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pressing him against her, instinctively spreading her thighs for him. He reached between her legs to get her ready, but she was already more than ready for him and that just made him harder.

With a satisfied groan, he positioned himself above her, but paused when he saw a smear of blood on the sheet. He knew that was supposed to be normal, but it still took him by surprise. This was the first time he’d ever taken a girl’s virginity and he suddenly felt fiercely protective. He had to make sure she was okay. 

“You sure you’re okay, Buffy?” he asked as he brushed her hair from her face and tenderly kissed the tip of her nose. “I want you again… so bad… but I know you’re not used to this. Tell me if you want me to stop. We can always pick this back up later,” he promised with a sly grin.

Buffy’s answer was to wrap her legs around his waist and urge him toward her with a shy grin. That was all the encouragement he needed and he pushed inside her slowly, determined to be gentle. He watched her face carefully to make sure she really was okay with this and was amazed at how quickly her passion overtook her. Her breathing was already ragged and she pushed back against him with her hips, letting him know she was ready for more, but he kept up the slow pace. He was enjoying this.  
He trailed his mouth down her neck, licking and tasting the delicate skin as his hands moved over her body. She felt so perfect and smooth. Dean gently caressed her and enjoyed the contrast of the softness of her skin against his work-roughened hands.   
Each tiny movement of her hips took him deeper inside of her satiny slick entrance. He began to thrust harder, growling deep in his throat when she mewled from their passion and continued to push back against him hungrily. 

He gripped her hips and leaned back on his heels so that he could watch the sight of his shaft sliding in and out of her tight entrance. His passion completely overtook him at that erotic vision and he jackhammered into her, but she matched him thrust for thrust. Finally, he pushed in to the hilt and held firm as the spasms ripping through her milked him dry once again. There was no way he would ever get enough of Buffy Summers.


	31. Hook, Line and Sinker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The opening of a heart is like a new flower opening to the world.

Chapter 31 –Hook, Line and Sinker

 

It was almost 6:30 A.M. when Bobby glanced at the clock for the third time; Dean never missed time and was never late for work. It wasn’t like him. Where the hell he could be? 

It wasn’t like Dean couldn’t take the day off if he wanted; the garage part of the business was his. Bobby and John had started the business back when they first came out of the service. Now Bobby just helped from time to time, his part was mostly the towing, and being he was semi-retired, he left most of the garage work to Dean. Initially it was to give the boy something to do. But Dean took to it like a duck to water ever since he was a youngin’. 

He finally bit the bullet and dialed Dean’s number. “Did I wake you princess?”

Dean glanced back to Buffy’s sleeping form, damn the woman was beautiful, sexy, and his… Bobby’s gruff voice brought him back to the present. Normally, Dean did not miss work for anything; he was more dependable than the mailman. But for some reason after having made love to Buffy for the first time, he didn’t want to leave her. He wanted just one day where he could bask in something for himself.

"Uhhh... hey, Bobby. I'm... uh... kinda just feelin’ under the weather." He ended in a fake cough. It was pretty stupid, he supposed. He was the boss. He could miss time if he wanted. He just didn’t want to have to explain where he was or what he had been doing. Not out of shame, he just didn’t want anybody to be thinking of Buffy naked, plus he knew she’d be embarrassed.

Bobby scoffed, "Boy, you don’t miss time. What the hell? I've seen you come in here with a temp of a hundred?”

"Yeah, Bobby, I know," he sighed. "But I'm struggling here, man. I really don't think I can make it in. I need at least a day." To say the least, Dean thought as he looked back over at Buffy's sleeping form. A smile returned to his face. 

"Okay then...I'll take care of everything. Don’t be surprised if your aunt stops by to bring you soup, you know she likes mothering you boys."

Shit! He had to come up with something and fast, if anyone came to his apartment it wouldn’t take long to figure out he wasn’t there and from there, it wouldn’t take a genius to figure out where he was and who he was with. 

"That's okay, Bobby," he said after another fake cough. "Bet I’m real contagious. Wouldn't want Aunt Karen to get sick... She'd just give it to you and then you'd spread it around the garage. Probably best if you guys stay as far away from me as possible. Ya know? Not that I don't appreciate it."

Bobby quirked an eyebrow at the phone, the boy was laying this bullshit on a little thick, so without breaking stride he said, “Feel better…tell Buffy I said hi.”

"Yeah sure... I mean, doubt I'll see her. Don't wanna make her sick too." That was fast thinking, he thought to himself as he flipped his phone off. He lay on his side, propped up on his arm.

Bobby shook his head at the phone, placing it back in the cradle. Idjit.

**  
Buffy moved quietly to the edge of the bed, her body completely exhausted from her and Dean’s activities. It felt like she’d used muscles she didn’t even know existed before last night. She rolled over and began to stretch and leave the bed, when two very strong arms pulled her back causing the sheet to drop from her body. 

Dean rolled Buffy beneath him, loving how supple her flesh was against his hard body. He languidly traced her neck with his tongue, loving how she fit the hollow of his body. She fit him perfect, period. He knew one thing for damn sure, as a possessiveness swept through him, she was his, and he would fight hell and high water to make sure she remained his. 

The rough scruff that covered his jaw rubbed against Buffy’s neck, making her arch into him. She could feel his breath, warm against her neck as he pressed open mouthed kisses that made her breath quicken. But the reality was, there was some discomfort between her legs that would not allow her to do more than arch. His arms flexed, resting on either side of her body as he thrust his hips against the juncture of her thighs, his erect member slipping inside her in the process. 

Buffy winced as her body reminded her of all last night. Her face blushed in response, not sure how to explain to Dean that her body was not yet ready for a repeat performance as much as she might want it to be. She hissed lightly as a stinging pain reminded her that she needed to recoup from their bout of lovemaking. She bit her lip as she looked up into his eyes, “I’m not saying no, but I hurt a little…”

Dean stopped immediately and pulled out of her. "Oh crap," he said with an apologetic frown. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm just horny as hell in the morning and I wasn't even thinking that… You know…. You okay?" He pushed himself up on his arms, and rolled off her still keeping her in the cradle of his arms. 

“Yeah,” she replied quietly, “I mean…” She blushed and entwined her hands with his, “I just need a little break…I love you and I want to…. I just need to maybe wait a bit…” She bashfully bit her lip.

"Not a problem," he said as he pressed a gentle kiss against her lips, then pulled back and waggled his eyebrows at her. "Guess I did go a little crazy with you last night. It's a wonder I can still get it up... but then again, I am pretty damn amazing.” He became more serious when he noticed how hesitant Buffy looked. "Buffy, you sure you're okay? You're not hurt, are you?" 

Buffy moistened her lips and glanced to him, “No! I’m fine. But….was I okay?" she asked timidly.

Dean's eyes grew wide. He couldn't believe she was even asking that question. "You were awesome! Damn! That's why I'm still so wound up. I can't get enough of you. You know," he remarked with a mischievous grin, "You gotta work the soreness out, that's what athletes do... just sayin'."

Buffy flushed red with embarrassment, but gave a quiet giggle, “Well, I do feel like I’ve run a marathon and my body feels numb.” When she saw Dean’s concern, she added quickly, “But a pleasant numb."

"Good, as long as it's pleasant. Cuz you know I'm joking, right? I'd never want to hurt you."

Buffy caressed his face with her fingertips, "I know....that’s why you’re the only guy that I trust with my heart. You know it belongs to you ?” She felt Dean stroke her arms in tenderness. “I'm so glad I waited for you."

“Me too," he said seriously. "I like being your one and only. Don't like the idea of any other guy touching you... mostly because I know what dicks most of us are. They don't deserve you. Hell," he said with a shrug, “I don't deserve you, but you were just too sweet to tell me to go to hell. Well... you kinda did when we first met, but I don’t give up easy. So, now you're stuck with my sorry ass."

Buffy faced Dean, turning in his arms. "That’s not true. But I won’t lie; you’re not great at first impressions.” She rolled her eyes in mock exasperation, “but I’m happy to be stuck...and I love you with all my heart,” she added. “I was kinda worried I would disappoint you, since well… you know." She peeked up at him under her eyelashes.

"Come on Buffy," he teased. "You're doing it now, you gotta be able to say it..." he trailed off and gave her a long, slow kiss. "Not disappointed," he assured her. "Complete opposite, in fact. That was the best night of my life. So if you were stuck with me before, you're really stuck with me now. Fair warning. I’m addicted."

Buffy laughed lightly, “I’m glad. But do I have to refer to it in your…umm… colorful language? You know what I’m talking about, so there really isn’t a need, right?” She closed one eye, while trying to avoid his eyes that gleamed with humor.

Dean laughed. "Oooh you've challenged me now. I'll have to get you all wound-up one day and see how dirty I can make you talk," he said with a wink. 

"NO! I will not say those words. It is so not a challenge. I’m pretty sure I've never heard some of the words you used last night. At least not in anything I've seen or read. I’m pretty sure they’re not words at all. I think you made them up."

Dean's grin widened. “Ha ha... now I know it's a challenge. Just you wait, I'm gonna corrupt your cute little ass. You'll have a whole new vocabulary," he promised in a low voice, speaking close to her ear. "Everyone else will still think you're sweet and innocent little Buffy, but I'll know what a naughty girl you are in the bedroom... or on the couch," he added as he nibbled at the base of her throat. "Then there's the Impala. We gotta christen her. It would just be wrong if we didn't."

"In a car? Wouldn’t it be uncomfortable?" Buffy mused to herself. "And maybe on your couch, but not mine. That was my mom's!” She swatted him lightly, “Dean Winchester, you are trying to corrupt me. I'm not naughty, I’m a good girl...or at least I was. You’re a bad influence. You know that?"

Dean nodded enthusiastically. "Yep. Guilty as charged. And trust me, you'll love car sex."

"I love you...but I don’t know if you’re going to get me in a car. People can see. What if someone catches us? Unless, of course, you really are a big perv and you enjoy someone watching, which I SO hope is not the case"

Dean broke down laughing. He really had her worried about the car sex thing. "Don't worry," he said once he was able to talk again, "I don't want anybody to see you. They might try and steal you away. So, when we do it in my car, I'll make sure we're in a real safe spot."

“You don’t have to worry about anybody else. I’m a one guy girl. A one guy girl who’s not doing it in your car. Love you...but not gonna happen. Dream on," She scoffed humorously.

"Yeah well... love you too. But we'll just see about the car sex thing. I don't think you're gonna make it."

Buffy basked in Dean holding her, she closed her eyes and leaned against his chest, it was an amazing night, and she had been so worried since she really didn’t know what the hell she was doing. But he had assured her he was more than happy and she liked that about him. It wasn’t even just, what he said, it was everything. He made her feel so special, and she knew no matter what, the first night they made love would be forever etched in her heart. And regardless of how many times they were together, this was something that would always be significant to both of them.


	32. Dean's Just Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Lunch

Buffy grumbled slightly when she got out of bed, then she remembered today was a teacher workday. Since she wasn’t a teacher, she actually had a day off! 

Dawn didn’t know, because she had forgotten to write it down. Even though Dawn’s school was still in session, she would have found a reason to stay home if she knew Buffy was off from work. Her sister had stayed over at her friend Kim’s studying last night, another bonus because she didn’t have to worry about her while she was over there. Kim’s mother was more overbearing than she was. Good to know someone was. 

After some reflection on how she would spend her day, she decided on the spur of the moment to bring Dean some lunch. They had begun being intimate barely three days ago, and ever since then, she hated when she couldn’t see him. She did get to talk to him last night, but he had worked almost all day on one vehicle after another. Once he was finally done, he was clearly beat and went home to crash. 

She thought about calling Dean to let him know she was coming by, but for some reason, when they planned things, they had a way of not working out. Opting for spontaneous, she decided she would pack a lunch in her trusty picnic basket, swing by the bakery near his apartment, and show up at his garage to bring her honey a surprise lunch. 

She had considered sandwiches, but she knew Dean’s favorite was bacon cheeseburgers with the works. He worked hard, so he deserved the things he liked. Plus, bringing him tasty treats would possibly gain her more smoochies.

She was on the road headed to his garage after a quick stop at Lili’s bakery for some pie. Thirty minutes later, including a stop off to refuel and grab the pie, she was pulling her SUV into the parking lot of his garage. From the line of cars parked off to the side, it was apparent he was very busy. She hoped he didn’t get mad at her for showing up unannounced.

Buffy parked, grabbed her basket, and headed into the entrance marked ‘office’. It was very loud inside, but that was to be expected in this type of establishment. She casually strolled up to the counter where she was met by a man that looked like a Billy Idol replica. He was attractive in that grunge, punk rock way, but nothing could come close to her Dean. She gave him a friendly smile and before she could get a word out, he was returning the smile very eagerly. 

“What’s ya name cutie?” He rang out in a deep British accent.

“Hi, I’m Buffy… here to see Dean.” She had bent to place the basket on the floor beside the counter while the bleached blond appeared to appraise her more.

The man curled his lip. The girl was lovely. If she was a customer, he sincerely hoped he got to work on her ride. His specialty was collision, but he would definitely stoop to lubes if it meant getting to know her. 

“Surely ya don’t wanna see Elmo?” he smirked.

Dean stood back a minute, lost in the awe that his gorgeous girlfriend had stopped by to see him. Girlfriend! He still had trouble believing that the vision in front of him was all his and he was more than happy to declare himself off-the-market. But the fact that his employee was leaning on the counter undressing her with his eyes was starting to piss him off. Then he heard Spike call him Elmo. The British ass. If he wasn’t such a damn talented mechanic, he would give him a boot up the ass. 

"Elmo? Dude, what the hell? Don't you have something else you should be doing?"

Spike turned to face Dean, winking at Buffy out of the corner of his eye, "Nah on lunch and the bird just popped in. ‘Sides you’re always goin’ on about customer service. So I’s just trying ta see what service I can offer the chit.”

Dean’s face reddened in aggravation. Most of the time he could blow off Spike’s muttering and off-color comments, but him eyeing his girlfriend like prime rib was pushing his luck. He needed to back away from his woman. 

"What the--? I don't even understand half the crap that comes outta your mouth. If you're on lunch, go eat your damn lunch instead of trying to make time with MY girlfriend."

Spike quirked a brow up at Dean’s remark. Dean Winchester with a girlfriend was the bloody world ending. “Girlfriend?” Spike swung his eyes back to Buffy with an almost heartbroken face, placing an over exaggerated hand over his heart “Honestly luv ... say it’s not so...”

Buffy gave Spike a sympathetic smile, “’Fraid so.” She patted his arm playfully.

Spike snorted and walked off while Dean narrowed his eyes at his retreating form. When he faced forward, his frown was met with an arm full of Buffy as she launched herself into his arms. She grazed his lips with a soft, warm kiss. As the kiss intensified, Dean felt his anger completely melting away. This woman somehow had the power to erase his bad moods with a single kiss, but he fell in love with her because of her smile. She held so much power over him; he didn’t know if she realized how much she owned him body and soul.

Buffy pulled back from the kiss, with her eyes shining brightly. She was so in love with this man. He had no idea. And she was still amazed that it happened so quickly, or as least quickly for her. “I missed you…” She bent beside the counter bringing up a wicker basket and sat it gingerly on the counter. “And…I brought lunch. Do you have time?”

Dean surveyed the office, trying to nonchalantly gauge where his employees were. The ribbing he was going to get from Spike was bad enough, but at least with him, he wouldn’t understand most of it anyway. Problem was, it was unlikely that Spike would not inform the entire crew how their boss, former holder of the title ‘Mattress King’, had been unseated by a cute blond.

When he returned his eyes to Buffy’s warm smile, he couldn’t contain the grin on his face. "Sure, I can make time. What's the point of being the boss if I can't take a break for a beautiful woman?"

Buffy blushed off Dean’s compliment. There wasn’t a time since they had been together that he didn’t constantly call her beautiful. It was a feeling she definitely liked and could get used to. She bounced on her heels as she replied, “Good, We have all your favs - bacon cheeseburgers, potato wedges, and cherry pie from Lilli's, the bakery around the corner from your place. “So, where you wanna eat?”

Dean’s grin became deeper. How did he end up with someone as amazing as her? He needed to move this somewhere more private. Somewhere where the whole garage wouldn’t see, he knew he was going to here all sorts of teasing about how whipped he’d become and he wasn’t in the mood for it. "Uh... tell ya what. Why don't you go hop in the Impala while I wash some of this grease off... We'll go to the park."

Buffy frowned, “You don’t wanna eat here? It’s supposed to rain today?”

 

Dean frowned. Crap, he forgot about that. It did look kind of ominous outside. He looked around again, making sure the coast was clear and then grabbed her by the wrist and quickly dove into the privacy of his office.

Buffy gave Dean a questioning look. Was he ashamed of her? Was that why he was acting so funny? “Did you not want to eat lunch with me? I know I didn’t call first, but I wanted to be spontaneous… Do you want me to go?” Buffy hoped Dean didn’t want her to go. She really did want to spend time with him, but she didn’t want to upset him either.

"No, no, no," he replied quickly. "Don't go." He winked at her and kissed her. "I need me some pie... It's just, never mind... it's stupid. Spontaneous is awesome! Let's eat." Dean really was in the mood for some Buffy pie, it had been three days, and his appetite was ready for some loving.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to keep you from work.” Buffy gave Dean the pout that melted him every time. Damn, how did she do it? That little quiver in her bottom lip when she was disappointed was his weakness.

"No!" He put his arm around her. "You're not upsetting me. I'm just being a dumbass... It's just these dudes around here... they're a bunch of mechanics and they don't know how to act. They're just looking for an excuse to give the boss shit, but you know what? Screw 'em. Let 'em talk. They're just jealous that they don't have somebody as pretty as you to bring them pie." Dean waggled his brows at his girlfriend trying to make his intentions very clear as to what ‘pie’ he planned on having for dessert. 

Buffy just looked at Dean, completely clueless. "Wow, I knew you liked pie, but I guess I didn't realize how much.”

Dean groaned and pulled her toward him. "Damn baby, you don't even know. There's nothing better than pie... especially the pie you bring me."

His eyes roamed down her form to her short skirt. Damn! He was so freaking horny…three days…it had felt like an eternity. 

“Maybe I should go and get you more pie, is cherry okay?” Buffy asked.

Dean laughed, "Trust me. You've got plenty right here. We're good." He always got a kick out of the way Buffy seemed to have no clue when he was being crude. Her innocence was endearing, but it took a lot of strength not to crack up. He was afraid she would be insulted if he did, and then the chance of getting some of her pie would be null and void. 

“Cherry's awesome!" he agreed enthusiastically and pulled her closer, working his hand under her blouse and massaging her back, “Actually loving it a whole lot more these days. Once you get hooked, it's kinda hard to think about other pies."

“I think they have a support group for that.” 

"Don't want one," Dean pulled Buffy back against him, as his lips grazed the tops of her cleavage, “I’m happy just the way I am. You bring me all the pie I need."

Buffy gave Dean a genuine smile. But when she felt his hands gravitating to the southern part of her body - the part under her skirt - her eyes widened in shock, “Deannn…you can’t do that here…there’s people…out there…” Buffy’s eyes were huge; she couldn’t believe he wanted to make love in his office, with a garage full of people just steps away.

"So," he grinned, as he continued to lavish attention on her breasts with his tongue, "I locked the door. Besides nobody's gonna try to come in here. They're too scared. Don't wanna get their asses chewed. Come on baby, it'll be fun."

“But they-they’ll hear. They’ll know!”

Dean continued to work his hands against her body, rubbing his thumb against the skin he was slowly exposing to his sight. "They won't know anything... You'll just have to try to be a little quieter," he teased. "No screaming my name this time."

Buffy was still a little unsure, but Dean was placing his hands on her body, smoothly gliding his fingers across her skin. She quickly began to lose all sense of decorum. She slid onto his lap, straddling him, and began to kiss him. 

Dean smiled to himself, he knew she wouldn’t be able to resist for too long. He knew all the special spots and naughty tricks that drove her wild. He’d learned those nifty things when they were together for the weekend.

Buffy blushed, but lost all reservations as Dean began to whisper in her ear and work his hands further up her skirt. His hands cupped her mound as he slipped his fingers into her panties and then sank one into her channel, working it back and forth. 

She arched against his nimble fingers and began to pant as he stroked slowly and added another finger. Finally, he slipped a third finger carefully into her and groaned against her at the feeling, pushing in farther than before and oh so carefully, applying just the right amount of pressure. Suddenly, she froze, muscles locked against his fingers as she tried desperately to peak quietly.

Outside his office, Dean’s employees were busy going about their jobs completely oblivious to what was going on beyond the door. They were isolated, lost in their own secret world, safe and secure in his private office. 

Buffy’s short skirt was pushed high up on her thighs as she ground her hips against him, and felt his hardness pressed against her. She was wearing a flowy miniskirt, so the bulge in his jeans was pressed against her panties. She kissed him passionately as she rocked against him. He ripped her panties, anxious to get to her and having already worked his jeans down his legs.

Buffy slid easily down onto him, enveloping him in her steamy moist depths, until he was fully inside. She felt stretched taut around the thick base of his member and could feel him throbbing deep inside her. She continued to kiss Dean hungrily with open mouth kisses.

He arched his hips upward, causing her to shake and shudder helplessly, lost in the blissful fog of ecstasy once again. She hissed, her hips pressing against his shaft and gripped him harder, pulling him completely inside of her tight channel. 

Dean’s eyes traveled down to where they were joined, watching the way she engulfed him, enjoying the signs of their joining glistening on his shaft. Buffy began to move faster, granting him sweet relief as his orgasm slammed inside her, filling her almost instantly. He gripped the chair, almost pulling the arms off in the process, grunting as he found his ecstasy inside of the woman he loved.

Forty five minutes later, a very disheveled Buffy walked out of Dean’s office, with buttons haphazardly closed and hair a wild tangle. She made her way to her SUV with a slight hitch in her step. Three minutes later, a very relaxed Dean exited the same office with a bounce in his.


	33. Lucky Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a day in the life of Dean and family

Buffy bustled in the kitchen stirring various pots. She shook a scolding finger at Jessica, “You’re supposed to be taking it easy.” She busily, added spices and checked the oven. She smiled as the robust smell of the meal wafted through the house. When Jessica attempted to get up and help; Buffy shooed her back to her seat at the counter. The low tones of chatter rang out from the living room. Buffy knew Dean was chatting with his little brother, but occasionally she would look up and smile to him, feeling his eyes on her. Buffy quirked an eyebrow at her baby sister when she brought the plates down from the cabinet but quickly sat back down at her big sister’s stern look.

Dean was watching Buffy, no matter how much he saw her, it seemed like it was never enough. He loved just having her around him whether they were being intimate or not. He felt lighter as if there wasn’t anything he couldn’t accomplish. The woman was a wonder to behold. But at the moment, he was busy checking out some of her physical attributes.

Sam had been observing his brother, Jess was right, Dean seemed different. His brother for one thing was smiling a whole lot more, and definitely joking a whole lot more, at least when he saw him. This dinner was thrown together last minute, when Sam hadn’t heard from his brother in awhile and was growing concerned. Sam was going to call his brother but Jess reminded him, call Buffy and surely, Dean would follow. Sure enough, that’s exactly how it happened. However, he had been talking to Dean for the last minute and Dean’s eyes were glazed over, “You okay bro?"

"Huh?" Dean said as he tore his gaze away from the view of Buffy's cleavage as she bent over to set the table. "You say something, Sammy?" Dean was barely aware of anything, he only snapped out of it, when he felt his little brother’s eyes on him. 

"Yeah, you seemed distracted, and I haven’t seen you in weeks, you feelin’ okay?" Sam knew the reason Dean was so distracted, and he understood, Love tended to make you loose focus.

Dean forced himself to look at Sam and took a sip from his beer. "Yeah man, I'm awesome. Just been kinda busy is all. What's wrong, Sammy? You miss me?" he asked with a grin.

“Jess told me you’ve been spending a lot of time with Buffy, but Dude you can still stop by...Karen even asked, what you’ve been up to." Sam leaned forward in the leather chair that was diagonal from Dean.

Dean felt a little bad after hearing Sam's response. He wasn't trying to neglect his baby brother. "Yeah, guess we have been a little under the radar these days. We've just been really busy with.... stuff," he trailed off, blushing a little. He didn't mean that to come out the way it had.

Sam chuckled, "Stuff huh, Dam Dean you must have it bad, usually you would be filling me with every aspect ...guess you really are in love, huh." Sam could swear this was the first time he had ever seen Dean blush. He didn’t even think it was possible

"Dude, I don't know what you're talking about," Dean said defensively. "Besides, I NEVER gave details.....Did I?" Dean scratched his head absently, embarrassed and he looked as though he wanted to crawl away from the current spotlight.

"Dean, you use to call me at midnight to give me details...one time you sent me a text to tell me about two ladies?” Sam huffed.

"Shhhh," Dean warned harshly as he glanced over toward Buffy. Luckily, she seemed completely occupied with setting the table. "Okay," he admitted. "Maybe I did, but I don't do that anymore. It's immature, Sam. You need to grow up."

Sam scoffed, "Really, didn’t say I missed it, although don’t mind you calling, its just...you seem different and I like it....Buffy’s good for you...and from what Jess tells me, Your good for Buffy."

Now Dean was embarrassed. "Yeah, Buffy's great... but I dunno about me being good for her. She could probably do better."

Sam leaned in to keep his voice down as he heard Buffy fussing at Jess to take it easy, "Jess told me she’s never seen Buffy happier, so don’t sell yourself short, the girl is love with you...just accept it...you guys belong together...maybe even as much as Jess and I do,” Sam gave a small chuckle, he was teasing his big brother and waiting for him to catch on.

Dean was glad to hear that Buffy was happy with him, but now he was ready to crawl through the floor with embarrassment. "Can we roll credits on this chick flick, Sammy? I'm not so sure Buffy would be into me if I turned into a girl. But that could be kinda hot," he added with a slight salacious grin.

“Jerk”

A huge smile spread across Dean's face. Sometimes Sam did know when to play along. "Bitch," he countered.

Buffy strolled into the living room glowing, “So handsome Winchester men ready for some yummies?” She beamed a smile to Dean and walked over to stand before him. Everything’s set up, no extra work.” She stood on her toes and stretched upward to brush his lips. "Wouldn’t want to tire you out?" She teased wrapping her arms around his neck.

Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a quick kiss. "Don't even worry about it. I got all sorts of stamina," he said as he winked at her.

 

He watched Dean, slip into Boyfriend mode. He shook his head going into the kitchen and brushing a kiss against his own wife’s lips. They both looked on watching their siblings, he shot her a cheesy smile, and Jessica nodded, both understood completely. Jess and Sam observed them both walk side by side into the kitchen, Dean never taking his eyes off Buffy, once they had a seat, everyone sat down glad to be around family. 

The conversation was light and Sam was impressed with the maturity that Dean showed, if he didn’t know better, he would swear that he had never met the gentleman that seemed to appear anytime, Buffy was with him. His sister in law was definitely affecting his brother in the positive. He actually could see his brother marrying Buffy, then again he didn’t want to get ahead of himself, but he felt like this relationship was the beginning of a new life for his big brother.


	34. Rock the Cradle of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heart is a wondrous place. Dean just found his moment.

Chapter 37- The Cradle of Love

Dean had never thought he was the kind of guy, to be a dad, or a family man for that matter, but after watching Sam and Jess, it hit him like a ton of bricks. He wanted that with Buffy, too. Holding his nephew was nice, but it made him long for his own child, his, and Buffy’s child. Who was he kidding? He wanted to marry Buffy long before this event, but watching her, and seeing how maternal she was, made him realize, she would make an incredible mother. She was incredible period. She brought something out in him. A quality, he never thought himself capable.

Buffy had watched Dean hold little Johnny, she loved him; there was no doubt about it, but watching him light up with the baby in his arms. Then she got to hold Johnny, and it seemed to stir something inside her. 

When he came out and she was waiting for Sam to come out to talk to them, she just drunk in every feature of her boyfriend. She didn’t think it was possible she could love him more. The longer she stared at him; something other than love was stirring inside her. She desired him, that was a given, but she had never felt so, she wasn’t sure, she knew how to describe it other than she was on fire. Her entire body ached for him; she wanted him, with her, beside her and in her. She blushed with the dirty thoughts that at one time would have caused her to nervously babble incoherently but since she had been intimate with Dean, she had become more and more bold. She would never be as open about things as him. But she knew her body and her body was telling her to jump this man right here, right now.

**  
Dawn walked up to Buffy, yawning, “You ready to go home, or Sam’s…I’m so tired…I don’t care which…”

Buffy nervously glanced to Dean then back to Dawn. “Dawnie, I need you to go over to Sam’s tonight, uh…the car has been making these really awful noises, and I uh…need Dean to take a look under my hood.”

Dawn widened her tired eyes and snorted, she knew Buffy didn’t need Dean to do anything. She was just using it as an excuse for them to boink all night. Jeez, did she have to suffer just because they wanted to have sex. Dawn crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, walking over to Sam sitting in the last row of chairs outside the waiting area. He was stretching and he had told them he needed to go home to catch a few hours, Jessica had ordered him home, he had been at the hospital with her so long, he hadn’t slept a wink, and he had phone calls to make and loose ends on a trial that he was getting someone else to handle for him, he planned to go home sleep for a couple hours then be back by morning to see Jess and the baby.

“Do you think you could give me a ride home?" Dawn asked groggily, “Buffy wants to have obnoxious sex,” She scoffed loudly, “Thinks, don’t know what she means,” Dawn hand quoted, “By looking under her hood…pulease.”

Buffy practically glowed when she approached Dean. “Ready?”

 

Dean had overheard Buffy's excuse to Dawn to evade driving her home. He rocked back on his heels and smiled slyly. "Yeah, once I check under your hood, you should be good for a long ride home," he said, winking.

Buffy’s eyes sparkled, "I think we should go now Dean, don’t know how much longer it can wait?”

Dean took her hand and anxiously led her out the lobby, widening his sly smile. "Well, let's not keep you waiting. I'll get you right into the 'service' station."

Buffy could hardly keep up with Dean’s long strides, but she could hardly wait to have this man in the most carnal way possible.

 

**  
They had barely kept their hands off each other, so much in fact, Dean knew there was no way they would make it to his place without an incident. He pulled into the dark field that was once known as Lola Park. He had taken numerous girls up here when he was young, but those girls were farthest from his mind, when he had Buffy in his arms. It took him only a minute to kill the lights and he reached over and began to kiss her.

His lips, hot and moist, pressed against Buffy's neck as he moaned against her. With every moan and whimper, Dean felt the pressure increase; a blinding passion that came to the surface too quick to see. One second Buffy was in her own seat and the next, she was in his lap, their mouths fused together as Buffy panted and writhed against the hardness that pressed against her center. Dean's hands were everywhere at once as he thrust up against her.

He felt her small body on top of him, this sensation alone throwing him into pure ecstasy. With her fingers threaded through his short hair, gripping him, she came unglued just from the passion in their kiss. Their tongues dueled: fighting and playing as rolling waves of pure orgasmic bliss passed between them. Dean unable to control his passion any longer pushed her skirt up, her panties long since discarded on the floorboard with her bra following quickly behind. With a flick of his wrist had his pants pulled down far enough to free his erection. 

Buffy groaned as she sank down slowly, letting herself feel every inch as he slowly penetrated. She arched her back and slowly started to roll her hips, sweet sensations coursing up and down her body as she moved.

She was slowly working herself against Dean, her rhythm was slow but steady as she moved herself up and down on his member. Dean had rolled his eyes back in his head, the pleasure of her riding him was so intense he didn’t know how much longer he could hold back. Her pussy was massaging his cock and the warmth and feel of her was slowly making him go insane. She felt it coming, that telltale flutter in her lower belly and moaned loud, speeding up. Her pelvis coming down against his harder, the sounds of their skin slapping against each other filling the car as she rode him harder and harder...reaching for that little taste of ecstasy.

His hands never stopped; teasing her nipples...cupping her breasts...and driving her higher and higher. He slid one down over her hip as his mouth took the place of his hands on her breasts and his fingers moved across her stomach to where they were joined. Her body shook as his fingers danced across her skin. He stroked rhythmically over her hardened clit, she gripped his shoulders and slammed herself hard down on his cock as her pussy clenched around him, gripping tight and came in a rush of moisture, his name a low moan on her lips.

"Yeah baby, come for me." Dean panted.

This had been the first time Buffy had ever made the first move. Not that he was complaining. Dean was way past hooked. Anytime and anywhere he could get it from her was a huge bonus and the way she was gliding up and down was causing him to groan. 

Dean ravaged her body, slamming into her again and again. Finally, their breaths started to abate as he as he emptied his seed within her body and a deep moan tore from his throat. 

Buffy had closed her eyes in bliss as she came down from their joint climax.  
Dean was watching her when she opened her eyes, returning her smile with one of his own.

A light flashed in the window landing directly on Dean’s face, as the police officer, swung the large flashlight across the open window of the Impala, “Dean Winchester, What are you doing?”

Dean grinned guiltily. "Just hangin out, officer," he said as he took a better look at the cop. Finally, it all clicked into place. "Deacon, dude! Been a long time. What's up?" 

 

Buffy was mortified, Dean seemed oblivious but the fact was she was shirtless, braless and sans panties in a public place, Dawn would never let her hear the end of her being arrested for indecent exposure and sex in public. There was also the little fact that Dean, although they had finished this round was still firmly inside her. 

Buffy pressed her face against Dean’s neck, silently willing for this situation to go away quickly and quietly. Her arms were still around his neck, and she was using the position they were in to mask her naked chest and press it more against Dean’s t-shirt one. Maybe if she begged, the cop wouldn’t arrest them. She really shouldn’t be too surprised, she should’ve known better than letting her extreme desire to jump Dean to get the best of her. 

Deacon dropped the light off of their faces and proceeded to engage in conversation with Dean. 

Buffy continued to be in shock, did the officer in question not realize she was half naked? He couldn’t see anything but that gave her little comfort of when he would finally walk away to let them dress and drag them to jail for this indiscretion. She couldn’t believe this was happening, it also didn’t help that the conversation these two were having was prolonging the situation and Buffy was becoming more uncomfortable as the seconds ticked by.

Deacon let the flashlight hang loosely by his belt, "Still stuck on night duty up here...How’s Sam doing?"

Dean chuckled lightly and nonchalantly "Sam? Nerdy as ever. Dude's a lawyer now. Can you believe it? Guess he'll be taking on my public indecency trial," he joked.

"Buffy, hey," he said as he shook her lightly. "Baby, this is Deacon. We went to school together. He's gonna take us to jail. Aren't ya man?"

Oh god, could her humiliation end, now Dean was bringing the attention to her by introducing the cop that would be arresting her. She continued to hide her face speaking muffled against Dean’s neck, “Dean…” She cleared her throat, “Uh… I don’t have a shirt or bra on.” She hissed against his skin.

 

"Ohhh," he said. He'd been so caught up that he hadn't noticed that little detail. "Uh... Deacon, Man, you think you could uh... you know… give us a minute? A little privacy." He held the bare skin of her back in his hands, making sure that nothing was visible. He was so caught up in realizing that he knew the cop, that he sort of forgot his little fiancé was shirtless, and braless.

Deacon laughed, "No problem and don’t worry about the ticket...you are a little old to still be doing this, but I think we can let it slide..." he coughed humorously “At least this time..." He turned his back to the couple, and made sure to take a few steps away to allow them privacy.

Buffy for her part was relieved that this night would not be ending in jail but also still embarrassed that she was practically naked. She quickly lifted herself off Dean’s lap and grabbed her shirt from the seat beside them to nervously button her blouse, she wouldn’t bother with the bra, and the sooner she got out of this situation the better. Besides, if he saw that she actually had no panties on, it would leave no doubt in the cops mind what they had been up to. She kicked the panties and bra on the floorboard under the seat. 

As soon as Buffy had lifted up, Dean pulled his pants up and fixed the zipper adjusting himself in the process. Dean winked at Buffy. “Bet you ain't never been caught like this before?"

Buffy slid down the seat, masking her face with her hand, maybe if she continued to shield her face the cop would just completely forget what she looked like. She splayed her hand against her face, spreading the fingers wide to cover more, "I've never...Ohmygawd..." Buffy continued to blush.

"You guys decent now?" Deacon called out. He waited a few seconds more to give them time to maneuver themselves in the seat.

"You know I'm not," Dean said jokingly, "but yeah, dude you can turn around."

Deacon laughed, he nodded toward Buffy... “I think I embarrassed your friend here...you should know I wouldn’t cite you, man."

"Deacon, I want you to meet my fiancée, Buffy," he said with a proud grin.

Buffy still tried to hide her face a bit. "Umm Hi...sorry … so… so sorry... to meet you like this...”

"So you decided to take the plunge finally...” He nodded to Buffy, “Must be a helluva lady...the fellows and I thought it would never happen.” Deacon’s face swung back to Dean, and he continued to lean on the open window, as he addressed Dean. "Congratulations man, come by the station sometime and we can go out and celebrate..."

"Sounds awesome," Dean nodded. "You can fix some parking tickets for me."

“Who’s the dumbass that gave you tickets?”

“Nobody, I was just seeing if you'd do it," he grinned. "You know everybody in town knows the Impala and they wouldn't dare touch my baby like that. She parks where she wants." Dean absently rubbed the dash.

Deacon grinned “You know it, besides since you fixed judge Hendrickson’s ride he’d never prosecute ...It was nice to meet you Buffy...Dean man...don’t forget... come on by and we can shoot some pool or something...better get back to citing these dam teenagers...have a good night."

Dean turned back to his girl, smiling with a deep grin, still caught up happy and relaxed, not even realizing he'd spilled the beans. "See baby, you better stick with me. The cops in this town will let me do anything."

“The cops are going to think I'm a slut who makes out at public places...” Buffy groaned “Dean, you were still ... inside me..." Buffy slunk down lower in the seat.

 

Dean snorted and started laughing his ass off. He couldn't help it; she was so cute when she was embarrassed. "Yeah, that little fact was kinda hard for me to miss," he remarked with a waggle of his brows. "But don't worry, I was cool. Deacon just thought we were making out. Besides, there's nothing wrong with getting it on with your fiancée. Loosen up."

 

"When...did I become your fiancée?" Buffy peeked through her fingers still beet red.

Dean turned beet red himself. "Crap," he mumbled. "Guess I kinda skipped over that part." He laughed uncomfortably and began to ramble. "So... how about it? You're not gonna make a liar out of me, are you? That guy was a cop. I think you can go to jail for lying to a cop. Guess you'll have to marry me." He stopped and gave her his most charming grin. Surely that would work. 

Buffy dropped her hand, and scooted across the seat pressing a kiss to his cheek, “Yes..." She deepened the kiss, increase the passion before he started the car. 

"Awesome," he said when she finally drew back. "Kiss me like that and I'll propose every night."

She snuggled under his arm as they made their way to Dean’s apartment, the sun already peeking over the horizon. The pink ribbon across the sky visible through the windshield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to an illness by my beta, Ive recruited Ms. Googly to help me, and she will try to beta as soon as school is over, for now bear with my mistakes and enjoy the story.


End file.
